


【alldick向】脑洞合集

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 74,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 一些关于翅的脑洞合集，大部分是jaydick，cp会在章节前标明。





	1. 【jaydick】惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克想要受到惩罚，这个时候杰森出现了。

义警的生涯并不永远是成功，阻止不了的犯罪，无法被拯救的无辜者。  
大部分时间里，夜翼都能很好的处理由此而来的挫败感，但有的时候，他也会忍不住把脸埋进双手，想要大声哭泣。  
这不是他的错，这不是他的错。  
他可以反复的这样告诉自己，可是他依旧无法摆脱他需要被什么人惩罚的念头。他希望被人伤害，他想要疼痛和伤痕。  
他已经不太能记清这种念头是从什么时候开始出现的了，但那很早，早到提姆出现之前。  
他希望谁能给他惩罚。  
他曾经希望那个人是布鲁斯，但……不，蝙蝠侠所背负的已经够多了，他不该把他的问题带过去。  
把自己的问题暴露在朋友面前？他同样不能那么做。  
让另外一些罪犯肆意的伤害自己？那显然也不是一个好主意。  
这一刻迪克躺在床上，觉得孤独极了。  
他会好起来的，他总是会这样不是吗？迪克闭上眼，把脸埋进枕头里。  
窗户被人粗暴的踢开，玻璃碎裂的声音在寂静的夜里是如此的明显，迪克猛地从床上跳起来，他看到了向他冲过来的红头罩。  
该死，发生了什么？  
在和杰森的缠斗中迪克试图找寻原因，可只穿着内裤就和全副武装的红头罩战斗，还试图想东想西？那等待他的就是狠狠挨了几下之后被摁在床上。  
不得不说的是，疼痛竟然让迪克感觉好些了，他就是想要这个不是吗？也许以后他也能这么做，跑去挑衅红头罩然后挨打什么的。但那对杰森太不公平了，就算只是一瞬间的念头，他也不该那么想。  
可是等等……他的弟弟在做什么？  
在意识到杰森的意图时，迪克的脸有一瞬间的苍白，再想挣扎已经迟了，他的内裤被拉到了膝弯处，肚子下边也被垫上了枕头，接着会是什么？润滑剂？手指？  
杰森却没打算给他更多的接纳时间，只是简单的给了点润滑之后就把阴茎贴了上去，甚至连套子都没带，就那么带着点疼痛的缓缓的压了进去。  
“该死，杰森，你给我出去！”被愤怒的显然不正常的兄弟打两拳没什么大不了，但真的被艹进屁股就……他们过去从没做到这一步过！  
猛烈的顶撞让迪克没能说出更多，取而代之的是一声呻吟，他没想着叫出来，可是喉咙就是这么控制不住的发出了声音。  
杰森在他耳后发出带着轻嘲的笑声，用牙尖轻轻咬住他的耳垂厮磨，然后在更多更用力的抽插之后垂下头用力咬住他的后颈。  
是的，是的，就是这样的疼痛，他就是想要这个！  
在他意识到这一点的时候，一切都乱了套，他不知道自己是如何的放声呻吟，也不想知道他是如何放荡的扭臀配合，或者是在杰森故意拔出来之后发出恳求的啜泣声，又因为被再次狠狠插入而发出愉快的叫喊。  
他从没如此的放纵过自己。  
一切结束，他浑身虚软的被杰森抱在怀里，迪克感觉前所未有的好。他转过脸在杰森的胸口轻轻蹭了蹭，就将自己埋进那温暖的怀抱沉沉睡去。  
清晨来临，迪克睁开眼睛，他本以为会看到床的另一边会是空荡荡的，却没想到映入眼帘的是一双包含不安与愧疚的绿眸。  
“我……我不是故意的……魔法……”杰森结结巴巴的试图解释。  
迪克坐起来贴过去捂住他的嘴，额头顶着额头的安抚他惊慌的弟弟，就像很多年前杰森还是罗宾时，被他抓住叫着他的名字打飞机的时候一样。  
“没关系，没关系，我很好。”  
他本以为当杰森死而复生回来之后也没打算找他复合之后，他们的关系就已经断绝，现在看来，显然并非如此。  
“我爱你，杰森，一直如此。”  
迪克将手挪开，取而代之的是他的双唇。杰森愣了一秒之后，紧紧抓住他回吻了过去。  
他们还能重新开始，不是吗？  
****一点告白前的小小脑补******  
桶:你他妈敢向他告白吗，在经过这么多鸟事之后。  
桶（对自己）:不敢。


	2. 【jaydick】人鱼AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森是只讨厌人类的人鱼，可是他却对一个人类一见钟情了。

杰森跟在一艘人类的船后，鲜红的鱼尾时不时摇摆着激起片片浪花。  
他讨厌人类，讨厌这些会污染海洋，无节制的猎杀海洋动物的贪婪生物。更不用说那些家伙曾经残忍的夺走过杰森的家人甚至于他的生命。  
杰森永远不会忘记海底魔漩令他复活时那撕裂灵魂的痛苦以及灌注其中的惨死的海洋生物们的怨恨。  
于是他驱赶鱼群，呼唤风暴，掀翻渔船，撕裂落水人类的肢体，如果不是布鲁斯阻止，他恐怕可以截断人类的好几条足以被称作罪恶的航线。  
“你为什么要阻止我？你明明也曾经被人类夺走过珍贵的存在！”杰森向他的养父怒吼，最原始的攻击令两人都鲜血淋漓。  
最后布鲁斯痛苦的眼神最终令他们的关系稍微缓解，杰森也不再发狂似的攻击所有出现在他眼前的船只。  
但他不会忘记人类带来的伤害，就像布鲁斯不会忘记他因人类失踪的长子。  
关系缓解并不意味杰森会放过所有毁去人类船只的机会，正如现在。眼前的这条船并不像是那些服务于富人们的豪华游轮，只是为了享受而存在，它更具功能性，杰森见过很多次类似的船，他们大多数要不就是为了狩猎海洋生物甚至是杰森的同类，要不就是为了运送可悲的奴隶们，即便不是出于这两种目的，少数的几条也是为了罪恶的事业航行。  
掀翻他们，杀戮其中的罪人，杰森不会对此有任何的心理负担，即使是布鲁斯质问，他也有足够的理由狡辩——谁让人类不会游泳，难道杰森还要把他们一个个送到岸上不成？  
每当杰森这样回答，他都能满意的看到布鲁斯露出好像被捅了一刀的痛苦表情，然后他就会在对方沉浸于过去的失去时趁机溜走。  
眼前的这艘船将是他新的乐子。  
人鱼敏锐的嗅觉让他可以闻到空气中暴风雨即将来临的气息，之后只要他稍加推手，就可以尽情享受撕裂人体，或者当鲨鱼牙齿陷入肉体时那凄厉的惨叫。只有当血和痛围绕在他身边时，他灵魂中的愤怒才能得到少许平息。  
不，等等，他似乎看到了一些小小的意外。  
杰森停下偷偷召唤暴风雨的手势，将头稍微探出海水，看着又要发生在船上的罪恶。  
那些人类在船舷边撒下带着鲜血的饵食，又看着闻腥而至的鲨鱼哈哈大笑。  
真棒，一会儿不用他特意召唤鱼群了。杰森在海水中发出无声的微笑。  
然后一个人类，一个让杰森一看到他，心脏就猛烈的跳动起来的人类出现在他的眼前。  
杰森无法形容他是怎么在一瞬间就爱上他那柔顺的黑发，以及那闪闪发亮的蓝色眼睛，他只知道在那一瞬间，他灵魂中肆虐的风暴全因那个人停息。  
“快住手吧，不要继续做会令你们后悔的事。”清亮的声音穿透空气，传入杰森的耳中，比任何鱼儿的歌声都要好听。  
他想接近那个人，他想用双手拥抱，用嘴唇亲吻那个人。  
在一刻钟前，杰森永远也无法想象爱情竟会来的如此突然，而且还是降临在他和一个人类的身上。  
不过在那之前，他要先让那个人摆脱被鲨鱼咬死的命运。  
杰森深深的沉进水里，靠近了那艘船，他趴在船底，用长长的指甲挖进坚硬的船板，很快的就掏出一个大洞来，足以让这艘船在之后的暴风雨里沉没。然后他悄悄的潜入鲨鱼群间，等待着他的珍宝的降临。  
被捆绑的人体被丢进水里，死气沉沉的向海中下沉。杰森赶在鲨鱼之前冲了过去，抱住那个人的腰将他揽进怀里，并冲着饥饿的鱼群发出恐吓的吼叫。  
鲨鱼们害怕的游开了，杰森露出得意的笑，他从腰间的口袋里掏出一个红丸捏碎，红色的液体在海水中蔓延。  
他知道在附近有一座风景不错的小岛，也许他可以带着这个人过去，然后他低下头，看到了一双闪着好奇的眼睛。


	3. 【jaydick】一个彻底ooc的渣桶脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，年龄逆序。桶被我脑的好渣我对不起他。  
> 何以解忧，唯有一BE_(:з」∠)_

双手被校服束缚在背后，然后被按着头强迫趴在课桌上，拼命挣扎可是裤子还是被扯掉，身后传来拉链拉开的声音，坚硬炽热的东西贴了上来，在他的眼泪中侵入体内。  
“你想怎么办？告诉布鲁斯，还是告诉我们的好大哥？但是谁会相信一个A居然会被艹呢。”杰森俯下身贴在迪克的耳边带着恶意的低声说，又将嘴唇贴上弟弟眼角的泪痕，“我喜欢看你流泪的样子。”  
迪克不明白为什么他的养兄讨厌他，就像他不知道他为什么会有这样的遭遇。但此刻，他只能在杰森的尽情享受中默默承受。  
杰森抓住他的头发，强迫他直起身体，又抓住他的腰，让他跟着自己的动作行动。  
摇摇晃晃的脚步中，迪克发出绝望的呻吟。  
阴茎在他的体内不停的运动着，磨蹭着娇嫩的内壁，时不时顶撞着擦过前列腺，以及更深一些的生殖腔的入口。  
杰森突然停住了，然后把自己慢慢拔出，迪克却并不觉得这是解脱，他很清楚兄长的硬度仍未消退。  
果然，杰森退后几步坐到了凳子上，抓住他的屁股把他拉了过来。  
“让我射出来，今天我就放过你。”  
迪克咬住下唇微微的摇了摇头，换来的是更加用力的揉捏以及杰森嘴角威胁的笑容。  
他只能妥协，他很害怕，他不知道如果拒绝，杰森会对他做出什么更过分的事情。他双膝发软的想要跪下，他宁愿用嘴，也不想真的被侵入生殖腔，他无法想象作为A的自己真的被杰森那么干了，会受到怎样的伤害。  
“不不不。”杰森一只手抓住他的头发用力的将他提起，另一只手指在他眼前摇晃，“你知道我要的是什么，你知道你该怎么做。反正……”  
杰森凑近他的耳朵低声说:“你也不会怀孕不是吗？”  
裤子没有脱下，只是半挂在大腿上，这阻挠了迪克的行动，让他的双腿没法入杰森所愿的张的更大，但这也已经足够了，在重力的作用下，迪克将养兄的阴茎吞了进去，再缓缓地蠕动的腰肢，来回吞吐。  
比他年龄略大的少年的喘息渐渐粗重，迪克也开始尝试着加快动作，他想早点解脱。  
“天，你真是个天生的婊子，真该让老恶魔和书呆子看看你现在的样子。”杰森伸出手扣住迪克的腰，迫使他调整角度，挺起腰开始用力。  
“不不不不不……”迪克绝望的喊叫，却还是没能阻止杰森的动作，他的生殖腔被入侵了，他彻底像个O一样的被另一个A艹了，那个人还是他以为的哥哥。  
杰森慢慢的在那紧致的内腔里抽动了几下，感受到迪克全身无力的瘫软在的怀里微微的颤抖着，他愉快的笑了起来，更加用力的快速抽插起来。  
他感受到迪克的大腿在他的腰侧挣扎的磨蹭，也听到弟弟痛苦的呜咽传入耳中，可是那紧紧吸住他的屁股才说明了一切。  
“荡妇。”他恶狠狠的骂着，将自己推入的更深，然后低下头狠狠的咬住迪克的颈侧，在迪克的尖叫声中在他的体内成结。  
“你被我成结了，你彻底是我的了。”杰森松开口，伸出舌头开始舔舐渗出血的牙印。迪克的头埋在他的颈间，泪水濡湿了杰森的衣服。  
他只是想要一个家，想要爱他的家人而已，为什么要遭遇这样的事情呢？  
迪克的疑惑无人能够解答，彻底锁住他的杰森那成结的阴茎还在射精，直到将他的身体彻底灌满才会被拔出。  
想象着迪克回家时只能拼命夹紧屁股，只为了将他的精液含在体内的样子，杰森快活极了。  
在之后的一段时间，杰森利用所有他家人不会发现的时间尽情的享受迪克那漂亮的身体。他会在大家都入睡后偷偷溜进迪克的房间，强迫他趴在被子里为他口交，或者一起挤进浴室，在浴缸里一边捂住迪克的嘴，一边尽情的伴随着热水挤进迪克的体内。或者在用餐前在房间里将迪克的体内射满，看他在所有家人的注视下拼命的强作镇定，不然其他人发现。  
在学校里的时间更多，他不介意被同学老师们发现，如果不是迪克拼命拒绝，他甚至可以当着所有人的面强奸迪克，向其他人宣示主权。但不被发现也很不错，在图书馆的隐秘处，在发现其他人路过时迪克紧张的捂住嘴，缩紧身体的时候尽情抽插，最后只能含泪的呜咽出声，杰森就能感受到无与伦比的快乐。  
直到有一天迪克脸色苍白的将他堵在厕所，惊恐的告诉他他怀孕了。  
“别开玩笑了，”杰森粗暴的推开迪克，“一个A怎么可能怀孕？”正是因为如此，他在进入迪克体内的时候从来没用过任何保护措施。  
杰森离开了，只留下迪克摇摇晃晃的站在那里。  
这次迪克没有骗他，迪克也从来不爱骗人。他确实怀孕了，作为一个A，确实不可能怀孕，却也不是绝对，他不幸的遇到了那极小的几率。  
迪克最终还是将这件事告诉了布鲁斯，但他没有告诉任何人谁是孩子的父亲。  
杰森不知道布鲁斯是怎么和迪克谈话的，最终的结果是布鲁斯带着迪克去医院解决了这个问题，然后让他转学去了一家距离遥远，一年可能也回不来一次的寄宿学校。  
那个讨厌的，可能会夺走父亲宠爱的流浪儿如他所愿的被赶走了，杰森一直以来的努力得到了回报，他却并不快乐，他想念迪基在他怀里的样子，想念他体温，有时候他甚至会开始想象那个孩子如果生下来会是什么样子，和他们一样的黑色头发，蓝色或者绿色的眼睛，像他一样帅气或者迪克一样漂亮，他和迪克都是A，所以那个孩子应该也是A，至少也会是个B，但如果是像迪克一样好看又柔软的O似乎也不错。  
可这一切都不可能了，杰森自己搞砸了所有，他从没想过他对其他人做的事会造成怎样的伤害与后果。现在这样的伤害如实的反馈到了他自己的身上。  
之后的几年里，杰森很少见到迪克，他只在圣诞节假期会回来，在后来的几年，甚至有时候连圣诞节都不会回来，据说是为了学生会事务，杰森只能从其他人的电话里听到迪克的声音。  
迪克会给布鲁斯打电话，会给阿尔弗雷德打电话，会给提姆打电话，甚至连达米安也会接到迪克的电话，只有杰森，他从不会打电话给杰森。  
随着年龄的增长，杰森更加深刻的体会到了他之前所作所为的错误，也知道了他真正想要的是什么，可是迪克从来没有给过他机会。  
迪克长大了，长高了，变得强壮了，也更加漂亮英俊了，他开始恢复到刚开始到家里来的时候快活开朗的样子，有了更多的朋友，甚至也开始有了恋人，俊男或者美女，那么多人都爱着他。  
他曾经完全的拥有迪克，杰森却知道他现在连嫉妒的权利都没有。  
迪克大学第一年的时候，将他的恋人带回了家，那是个热情如火的A姑娘，杰森忍不住的对她冷嘲热讽起来，他一点也不想看她紧紧的揽住迪克的胳膊，时不时给他一个吻的样子。  
晚餐后，布鲁斯不出所料的将他叫进了书房。  
“你不该那么对迪克的女友。”布鲁斯不赞同的看着杰森，哈，总是这样的表情。  
“我不喜欢那样的妞儿，我能怎么办？”杰森将手插进口袋，桀骜不驯的看着他的养父。  
“你不该再接近迪克了，我们花了那么长时间才让他走出来，你已经是个成年人，不应该再无缘无故的去伤害自己的兄弟。”布鲁斯深深的叹了口气，这些年杰森代替达米安，彻底变成了家里的问题儿童。  
“什么？”杰森一开始还有些困惑，当他彻底理解了布鲁斯的意思，他的身体变得僵硬，“你们知道？”  
知道他对迪克做的一切，知道孩子的父亲是他。  
布鲁斯一开始不想多说什么，最后在杰森的逼视下还是承认了，“是的，我们知道，胎儿被打下来后我就做了DNA检测。”  
“迪克请求我不要将真相暴露，我答应了。”布鲁斯最后深深的看了一眼杰森，然后离开了。  
“为什么？”杰森也不知道他想问的是什么。  
为什么没在发现之后将他送进监狱？  
为什么没告诉他他们发现了这件事？  
为什么是迪克而不是他最终被送走？  
……  
布鲁斯不会给他答案，迪克也不会。  
他摇摇晃晃的在大宅里走了很久，最后他停在迪克房门前，他站了很久，脑子里浑浑噩噩，好像想了很多，又好像什么都没想。  
晨曦初露，他眼前的房门被打开，迪克揉着眼睛出现在他眼前，被站在那里的他吓了一大跳。  
“早上好，杰森。”他向杰森问好，就像他刚来到家里的时候一样温和，好像什么都没发生过。  
“对不起。”在大脑反应过来之后，杰森就已经将道歉的话说出了口，这句话他欠了迪克很多年。  
迪克愣了一下，当他意识到这是什么意思的时候，他变得严肃起来。  
“我不会说没关系。”他似乎思考过很久，很多次，才能将这个答案脱口而出，“但我原谅你。”  
杰森低下头，没再说任何一句话，只是默默转身离开，身后迪克扶住门安静的看着他。  
杰森会离开，也许以后他会回来，也许在那个时候他会能够原谅自己，能够毫无负担的拥抱迪克，但那也只是也许。


	4. 【jaydick】噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于翅的一个噩梦

他被人捉住了。  
他昏昏沉沉的想。  
那个人手法熟练的将他按在地上，然后用锁链将他牢牢捆住。他试图挣扎，但四肢都虚软无力，只能任由那个人将他扛在肩上带走。  
是的，他知道那个人是谁——丧钟，这个从他年少时就和他作战的雇佣兵。  
他以为他们近些年的关系已经没有那么紧张，可为什么他又过来绑了他？  
只可能是任务。作为一个唯利是图的雇佣兵，也只有钱才会促使他这么做。  
迪克希望出钱的老板不是什么奇怪的变态，他知道很多恶棍都想要他，杀了他或者侮辱他，也许还有些更糟的主意，他不知道那个人想要的是哪一个，但他希望不管怎样至少给他一个能逃跑的机会。  
然而当那个人出现在迪克眼前时，他觉得浑身上下的血液都变冷了。  
夜枭……  
可是他不是已经死了吗？  
“理查德，我是为你而来。”低沉古怪的声音响了起来，让迪克无法再想的更多。  
“做我的罗宾。”夜枭继续说道。  
什么？  
迪克愣了一下，而一边的丧钟也开始说话。  
“做我的罗宾。”  
天啊，这是……  
夜枭取下他的面具，那是……那是杰森？  
怎么可能？  
迪克还来不及跳起来，另一边的丧钟也取下了头套，露出了和此刻夜枭一模一样的脸。  
“做我们的罗宾！”他们异口同声的说。  
迪克感到一阵窒息。  
他猛地醒了过来。  
太可怕的噩梦了。  
他大口的喘着气，然后才意识到是什么让他胸闷不已。  
前几天那只主动跟他回家的黑猫，此刻正团在他胸口睡的正香。  
“还好你不会让我做你的罗宾。”迪克伸出手指轻轻抚摸着黑猫脑门上那一撮白毛小声的说，他又想起了他的弟弟，他有一段时间没见到他了。  
也许明天他该找找他？  
迪克将手搭上黑猫柔软温热的身体，又一次的睡了过去。


	5. 【alldick】达米安五次看到迪克和其他人在一起，一次是他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大米看到迪克和布鲁斯，杰森，钟，提米，罗伊在一起  
> 简短脑洞

第一次  
达米安下到蝙蝠洞里，他看到格雷森坐在他父亲怀里，屁股把他父亲完全吞了进去，两个人正在拥吻。  
第二次  
达米安在夜巡时找不到夜翼，他在暗巷里找到了他的大哥。夜翼被红头罩按在墙上用力插入，发出诱人的喘息。  
第三次  
和丧钟的战斗很艰难，但不知怎么回事，钟和翅都停了下来，他俩突然相视而笑，然后钟表示同意交易，就先离开了。翅让大米先回去，大米没听而是跟了上去，他看到钟和翅正在床上纠缠。  
第四次  
提米昏昏欲睡，翅过去给他一个吻哄他去睡觉，却被提米掐住屁股摁在桌子上亲。大米离开的时候翅的裤子已经被脱了一半。  
第五次  
和红毛沙雕弓箭手合作完，翅把大米送回家，然后大米透过窗户看到弓箭手抚摸着翅的胳膊，把他揽进怀里，手顺势摸到了腰上，翅笑着打开他的手，最后却和他一起离开。  
一次  
“你知道我一直在看着你吧。”大米对翅说。  
“呃……”大哥的表情有些困惑，然后他好像明白什么一样脸猛地变红。  
“现在我成年了，所以我也可以要求，”大米伸出手摸着翅的下唇给他暗示，“你知道该怎么做。”  
翅红着脸，顺从的跪下，拉开大米的裤子拉链，将嘴凑了过去。


	6. 【jaydick】桶×叛逆翅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克没有被布鲁斯收养，而是被丧钟带走，他成为了叛逆，一个唯利是图的雇佣兵，可是在一次进入哥谭的任务中，他被红头罩抓住了。

“你是想被我一枪掀翻半个脑壳，还是张开腿乖乖让我艹进去？我相信你的导师不会来救你的，只要给他足够多的钱，他会同意来和我一起艹你。”  
“你可以更乖一些，记住我给你的教训。来，跟着我再念一遍，不·要·杀·人。”伴随着每一个词的说出，都是杰森更用力的一次顶撞，叛逆发出痛苦的哀号，身体却把红头罩吸的更紧了一些。  
叛逆总是赤裸的，红头罩夺走了他所有的制服以及武器，他非常彻底的清理了这个罪犯身上的一切，从体外到体内都好好的检查了一番，甚至连埋在皮下的一处芯片也在红头罩试图将拳头伸进叛逆体内的时候，被青年哀嚎着坦白了。  
叛逆的体内也总含着红头罩的精液，不不不，他并没有限制叛逆清理身体，但是如果他发现被他射进去的液体被排出来的话，他总会找到一些有趣的事情来让叛逆承受，所以这个年轻人——或许比他年龄还要大一点——迅速的学会了在他射进去以后收紧身体，直到他说可以排出来为止。  
要知道，做一个总是含着男人精液的娼妓，也比当一个罪犯强。  
“你会听话。”杰森低声说。  
“是……是的……”迪克骑在他的身上，努力的将身体抬起又落下，泪水濡湿了他的脸颊，令他的肌肤紧绷。  
杰森舔去他的泪水，过一会儿他会好好的帮迪克清理，然后给他一个护理。他心爱的罗宾，值得他给予最温柔的对待。


	7. 【jaydick】黑道大哥桶×利爪翅

利爪杀完人故意跑到桶面前诱惑他，本以为可以撩完就跑，谁知道被摁倒在地艹到失神。被桶整个人打包带回去了。  
把面具拿在手里，然后刻意伸出舌尖舔上边的血迹  
把他按在天台上艹的时候，让他趴着从后边艹，看他喘息着，带着尖锐指套的手指在水泥地上留下深深的抓痕  
为了完全占有他的利爪，红头罩决定和蝙蝠侠合作干掉猫头鹰法庭。  
然而当布鲁斯看到他第二个养子带来的利爪时，震惊的叫到:迪克？  
这时候杰森才知道，他的利爪就是在他被收养之前就已经失踪的布鲁斯的第一个儿子，他名义上的大哥。  
蝙蝠侠希望红头罩可以交出利爪，他们可以尝试着让迪克脱离利爪状态。但是杰森尖锐的反对了他。  
利爪在一边看着争吵的两人，一反常态的沉默着。  
回到家中后，杰森问利爪怎么想。  
利爪有些犹豫，他想要恢复记忆，他想知道他是谁，他希望自己是一个人而非一个被利用的工具。  
杰森看到他的态度非常的愤怒，觉得利爪要背叛他，就把他压在最近的平面上狠狠的艹他。  
对于暴力利爪已习以为常，但此刻杰森的行为却让他心口闷痛，这是他成为利爪之后从未感受过的。  
利爪离开的危机让红头罩不安，他甚至企图用锁链将利爪锁起来，但最后他还是没有那么做，他没办法忍受看到利爪哀伤的表情。  
猫头鹰法庭似乎也知道了蝙蝠侠和红头罩的计划，于是在某个夜晚，杰森看到了等在房间里的另一只利爪。  
他告诉了杰森哥谭的历史，猫头鹰法庭的历史，利爪的历史。并让他确定一旦猫头鹰法庭崩塌，蝙蝠侠就会把利爪从杰森身边夺走。他是那么的爱他的长子，他一定会不择手段的让他回归家族。  
愤怒渐渐充斥了红头罩的大脑，自从拥有了利爪以来，他已经很少再被萨拉路泉水掌控，没想到这时候所有积攒的愤怒都涌了出来。  
“我们可以重新对他洗脑，让他成为你一个人的专属。”对方提出了杰森无法拒绝的条件。  
红头罩答应了和猫头鹰法庭的合作，代价是利爪永远的属于他。  
当利爪得知了红头罩的新计划，他激烈的反对着。他不介意被洗脑，在过去的那些年里，他已经对此习以为常。  
但是和猫头鹰法庭合作？那绝对是最愚蠢不过的事情。  
猫头鹰法庭不会放过任何一只还能活动的利爪的所有权，更何况是如利爪这样优秀的作品。  
和他们合作，如果没有一同沉沦于那腐烂堕落的泥淖，就只可能成为无法阻拦他们的尸体。  
杰森任由泉水支配了自己，仇恨与独占欲令他无法冷静思考。他将利爪打晕，送去了猫头鹰法庭的据点。他们承诺当蝙蝠侠被诱入陷阱，红头罩就能得到一只乖巧的利爪。  
当红头罩如约将蝙蝠侠引入迷宫，向法庭索要他的利爪时，法庭却反悔了。红头罩和法庭干了起来，但是当他终于夺回他的利爪，才发现他已经彻底被洗脑，成为了没有自己思维，只会听令行事的战斗机器。  
杰森追悔莫及。  
即使他后来和蝙蝠侠合作捣毁了整个法庭，可是那个会故意舔着面具诱惑他的利爪也已经完全消失了。  
最后他将利爪交给了蝙蝠侠，那才是他的家人。  
在那之后杰森离开了哥谭，他经历了很多，却始终思念着他的利爪。  
后来当他再次回去，也不再那么的针锋相对，可以和他的养父和平共处。  
但他始终不敢询问利爪的情况，布鲁斯也从没打算告诉他那些。  
那一天红头罩夜巡完毕，回到他的家里，一一向他的家具们问好。  
他安全屋的大门被人敲响，他打开门，看到一个黑发蓝眼的俊美青年。  
“你好，我叫迪克·格雷森，很高兴见到你，小翅膀。”


	8. 【jaydick】杰森想说“我爱你。”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道写的啥。

杰森想说“我爱你。”  
对迪克，只对迪克。  
当他第一次当罗宾，经受蝙蝠侠的考验的时候，看到那只从天而降的蓝鸟时，他就想这么对他说。  
和灵魂伴侣相遇时才会出现的悸动让他知道，眼前的这个人就是他命中注定该去爱的人。  
杰森从没想过他会有一个灵魂伴侣，一个在他过去生活中只有才传说里才会出现的存在。他的父亲没想过，他的母亲没想过，他的邻居，他的朋友，他过去所认识的一切人都没期待过的相遇——一个和他灵魂相契的爱侣。  
更何况对方还是那么好的一个人，蝙蝠侠的第一任罗宾，他曾无数次在黑夜中看着他飞过房顶的憧憬。  
他真的能配的上他吗？他在吐出爱语的时候真的能得到回应而不是拒绝？  
把自己表现的像个好胜的新人并不聪明，可那个时候他能做的也只能做到那种程度，他想显得更强大，更能配的上对方，可结果在对方的眼中他或许像个滑稽的小丑？不不不，那个人不会这么看他，他感受的到。  
分心让他脚滑了，他差点跌落，然后夜翼抓住了他的手，就像他后来很多次去做或者尝试去做的那样，杰森被拉了上来，这是他们自相遇来第一次友善的接触。  
夜翼是个好哥哥，从第一次见面的时候他就该知道。迪克当然不高兴他罗宾的称呼被杰森抢走，可他最后还是迅速进入大哥的角色，带领弟弟去完成任务。  
合作。杰森喜欢这样的说法。  
但他最终还是没能说出那句话。  
也许等他更大一点，更强一点，他就有勇气，也有底气去说这句话。  
然而直到他死去，他也没等到那个机会。  
死而复活并不是什么愉快的事情，就像把大脑浸进硫酸，有时候你除了愤怒，什么都做不到。  
杰森不再想说那句话，也不再接受迪克伸过来的手。  
他们不再是兄弟，也更不可能是灵魂伴侣。  
即使后来他们或者敌对，或者合作，关系逐渐恢复，他也不再奢求去说那句话，不再想要得到一个灵魂伴侣。  
那是美好的童话，身处地狱的人不可能得到那样美好的礼物。  
也许有一天迪克会突然宣布，他找到他爱的，即便不是灵魂伴侣也可以共度一生的人，杰森会默默的给予祝福。  
直到迪克的死讯传来。  
这怎么能？他还没等到那个能够让他鼓起勇气去说爱的时刻。  
比起悲伤，更多的还是愤怒。  
他感到被背叛。  
直到看到迪克的尸体。  
那么冰冷、苍白的躺在那里。  
他那个时候也是这样的吗？  
躺在棺材里，身边是亲友们的眼泪。  
迪克一定不喜欢这样，他总是喜欢微笑胜过哭泣，喜欢拥抱胜过打斗。  
他可以在此刻说，说出那句话，说出“我爱你。”这样他就不会被拒绝，他的爱也会和他的灵魂伴侣一起埋在地下，从此以后他可以彻底的解脱，不用再去想那该死的灵魂伴侣的事情。  
可是他没有。  
他说了“我恨你。”  
他恨迪克为什么没有给他更多的时间，给他去说爱的时间。  
杰森会带着对迪克的爱活着，就像那个会给他很多欢笑和拥抱的蓝鸟还活着一样。  
他真的还活着。  
死亡只是假象。  
愤怒，依旧是愤怒。  
当拳头代替双唇吻上迪克的脸颊，喜悦才将愤怒取而代之的从心底涌现。  
他还活着。  
那么总有一天，总有机会，他总会能够鼓起勇气去告诉那个人，他对他的爱。  
杰森想说“我爱你。”  
对迪克，只对迪克。


	9. 【jaydick】求助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克遇到了难题，他需要杰森的帮助。

“杰森，”他的兄长深深的叹息着，一脸的憔悴让他和往常看上去完全不同，“我需要你的帮助。”  
杰森当然知道迪克需要怎样的帮助，他需要一个恋人，至少表面上看是如此。  
三个月前，夜翼接待了来自外星的客人，然后他就被对方求爱了。  
被什么人喜欢对夜翼来说再平常不过，但对于这个外星人却不是——他，或者她在接触追求者的时候，会吸取对方的正向情绪。  
他们让被追求者陷入绝望，只能投入他们的怀抱，让求爱变成狩猎的一种，而且这还是没办法改变的天性。在杰森看来，他们就是看上去还不错的摄魂怪。  
而夜翼就是被这样的怪物所纠缠。杰森很难想象他是怎么忍过这三个月的，不过一向开朗的夜翼变成现在这样也是难得。  
“你应该去找姑娘们，你的前女友们。”杰森对迪克说。  
然后他看到迪克垂下头沮丧的摇了摇。看来向前女友求救这个方法不管是出于什么原因，都被排除了。  
那么……  
“假装你的男朋友可不容易，”杰森看着迪克近乎绝望的看着他，等着他的交易条件，他舔着嘴唇咧开嘴笑了，“既然都是男朋友了，我当然可以享用你的屁股，对吧？”  
他伸出手抓住迪克那挺翘的臀，将他拉进怀里，迪克只是叹了口气，就放软了身体，将主动权交到了杰森的手里。  
然后被艹的时候翅好像求救一样紧紧抓住杰森胸口的衣服，拼命汲取对方的体温，每一次被入侵都换来一次颤抖的呻吟，被亲吻的时候泪水顺着眼角滑下，最后高潮的时候发出尖叫，好像终于得到了解脱。


	10. 【jaydick】吸血鬼桶×翅

风雪夜，一对旅人来到了一座村庄，他们敲响了大门向村民求助。好心的村民们收留了他们，他们告诉这些村民，他们是韦恩父子，布鲁斯和迪克，一位生物学家和他的助手，为了研究各地的生物走遍全国各地，在追寻一种珍禽的时候，他们在森林中迷失，所以来到了这里。  
好心的村民不疑有他，收留了他们，但是告诉他们两条禁忌，一是不要在半夜的时候出门，二就是不要冒险去村子旁边的古堡，不论任何时候。父子两人答应了，然后就在村长家住下了。  
迪克年轻又英俊，他很快就让村长的女儿意乱情迷，将村子的秘密全都告诉了这个帅哥。  
原来村子边的古堡是吸血鬼的城堡，而村民们供奉吸血鬼以求平安。那个吸血鬼要求不多，只要求他们定时献上年轻的生命作为祭品。于是偶尔路过村子的旅人就成为了牺牲品。  
布鲁斯和迪克年轻英俊，就是最好的祭品。村长的女儿对他们起了恻隐之心，劝他们尽快离开村子，否则可能就再也无法离开。  
迪克感激这个姑娘，但还是拒绝了她的请求。此时天气恶劣，出门的话可能要不了多久就会冻死在雪地里。  
女孩伤心的离开了，她知道她再也见不到这个漂亮的年轻人了。  
到了半夜，村民们果然动手了，他们设计将布鲁斯引开，将迪克绑了起来，把他塞进棺材送进了古堡。  
棺盖被掀开，迪克被捆住动弹不得，他看到一个白发独眼的中年男子把他拉了出来，看似绅士的冲他微笑，欢迎他来到他家，并表示期待他成为他家族的一员。他自称斯莱德，而迪克将是他的吸血鬼新娘。  
迪克当然表示不同意，但是在吸血鬼的力量之下也只得暂时妥协。他表示希望婚礼上能有家人参加，恳求斯莱德将他的父亲也带过来。斯莱德色迷心窍的答应了。  
婚礼前夕，迪克在城堡里乱走，遇到了斯莱德的养子杰森。杰森对他非常不友好，冲他大加嘲讽，还让他滚出古堡。迪克非常伤心，有些神思恍惚。所幸这个时候布鲁斯来了，他皱着眉不赞同的看着迪克，但最终还是在迪克恳求的双眼下妥协。  
晚上婚礼时刻，斯莱德正等待新娘的亲吻，等来的却是冲着他心脏的木椿。  
原来韦恩父子根本就不是什么生物学家，而是两个猎魔人，专门猎杀狼人和吸血鬼以及一切超自然生物的的猎手。  
斯莱德躲开了迪克的攻击，他冲迪克愤怒狂吼，想要伸出爪子抓出他的心脏，却被站在他身后的杰森攻击了。  
原来杰森在成为吸血鬼之前，也是韦恩家族的一员。  
他们三人合力，将斯莱德封印。  
然而就在布鲁斯要离开的时候，迪克却拒绝了，他要和杰森在一起。  
“曾经我弄丢过他一次，我不想再弄丢他第二次了。”  
迪克这样告诉他的养父。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，最终妥协的离开。  
杰森将迪克紧紧的抱进怀里，将尖牙埋进他的颈间，他是他的吸血鬼新娘，他们将相伴一生，永不分离。


	11. 【jaydick】夜间电话

迪克在半梦半醒间接到一个电话，来自他的弟弟。  
“我爱你。”他听到杰森在电话的那端对他说。  
他一开始并没有反应过来杰森究竟说了什么，这个桀骜不驯的弟弟和他不同，从来都吝于将感情诉诸于口，他从没想过这样的话语会从杰森的口中说出。  
而他已经整整三周没能每天睡得超过两个小时，好不容易结束了任务让自己躺在床上，困意与疲倦让任何一个字符传入他脑中的时候都像隔了一层玻璃，困倦的大脑令他很难思考的更多。杰森的话很好回答，于是他也就那样回答了——  
“我也爱你。”迪克说。  
然后手机从他的手中滑落，他又一次沉沉的睡了过去。  
当他再次醒来的时候，手机就在他的枕边，他想起昨天接到的电话，想起了杰森对他的告白。  
迪克低下头苦笑起来，也许这只是稻草人恐怖毒气留下的后遗症，可他还是忍不住打开手机，去看根本不可能会有任何记录的通话记录。  
因为杰森已经死了。  
在他不知道的时候。


	12. 【jaydick】小混混桶×小警察翅

当迪克·格雷森警官被几个手下压着带到红头罩的面前时，他发出了得意的笑声。  
“我就知道你会落到我的手里。”  
迪克震惊的张大眼，他知道这个声音，他甚至熟悉他。  
在几个月前，全布鲁德海文警局最英俊的警察遭遇到了有史以来最热烈的追求，一个街头小混混，看上去不像正经好人的男孩，最多不超过二十岁的小子，居然对他当众告白。  
被女性喜欢甚至是告白不止一次，但是男性的告白……迪克对此毫无经验。  
“那是你太迟钝了。”他的好搭档艾米这样告诉他，迪克没弄懂她的话。  
不过迪克还是很认真的拒绝了那小伙子，他并不认为他能够接受一个男性的爱情。  
显然对方并不这么想。  
迪克想起当时他被拒绝的时候一副大受侮辱的样子，开始不安起来。  
他不觉得他的拒绝有什么不对的，对于拒绝他人的告白迪克相当驾轻就熟，那些女性被拒绝后也没有出现任何异样，甚至在之后还能继续作为朋友。  
可是那个小子却对他放下了狠话。  
他以为那仅仅只是狠话而已，却没想到今天他刚刚下班，就被人打晕过去，然后拖到了红头罩面前。  
红头罩帮是最近新崛起的一个帮派，虽然和过去小丑的帮派名字相同，可成员组成却完全不同，这是一群年轻人，只是乐于搞些小年轻们不懂事时会乱搞的一些擦边球。绑架可从不在他们的选择之中。  
“看着我！”带着红色头盔的年轻人看到迪克在分心，相当不悦的冲他喊。


	13. 【jaydick】制服

把迪基脸朝下，四肢大张的绑在床上。红头罩得意洋洋的说:让我猜一猜，你这套制服能不能从背后打开。  
夜翼的声音因为埋进枕头里所以显得有些闷闷的。  
“你难道不知道能不能打开吗？我那套拉链在背后的制服难道不是你给扯坏的？”  
“哦，抱歉，我忘记了，毕竟我扯坏过你很多制服。你都快没衣服穿了是吗？”红头罩假惺惺的露出一个笑容，“我很遗憾我今天又要扯坏你一件制服了，这应该不是你最后一件吧？不然你明天就得光着屁股出去夜巡了。”  
“我想你知道，小翅膀。”夜翼拼命侧过头去看他的弟弟，“我非常擅长缝缝补补。不过如果你今天再弄坏我的制服，我就在你的胸口绣上一个猫猫头。”  
这威胁太可怕了，让红头罩不由瑟缩了下。  
“那我该怎么办？”他做出热忱渴望的样子问他的哥哥，“教教我？”  
“你这该死的小混蛋。”夜翼看到红头罩收起匕首后才放下点的心，随着红头罩对他屁股的肆意揉弄又提了起来，“首先，你得把我解开。”他义正言辞的说，“然后，我会告诉你怎么做。”  
“太难了。”红头罩可怜兮兮的说，“我学不会，所以还是按照以前的来吧。”  
感受到臀缝间的冰凉，夜翼默默的诅咒起他那该死的弟弟。


	14. 【jaydick】震惊！哥谭日报！

哥谭日报记者得到了一卷录音带，他好奇的打开了它——  
“红头罩，你真的很有本事，”这是夜翼的声音，他听上去很年轻，但有些气喘吁吁的，“说，你在上个晚上又干什么去了？”  
“我什么都没干，求你放过我。”伴随着电子音的瓮声瓮气，记者听到了锁链被拉动的金属碰撞声，显然，红头罩被夜翼锁了起来。  
“你该知道，如果不说实话的话，我会给你什么教训。”夜翼的声音听上去更累了，伴随的还有皮肉撞击的声音，天啊，他在打红头罩吗？  
“嗷！啊！我说的都是真的。”红头罩哀求，他喘息的很重，听上去很可怜。  
“如果你不说，我就会夹紧到你坦白为止，你知道我干的出来。”夹紧？天啊，是他想象的那样吗？记者脑子里不由得出现了我唾弃你的坟墓3的一些画面，夜翼，这个一直以来都表现的温柔的英雄竟然是会做那样事情的人吗？不不不，一定是红头罩做了不可饶恕的事情他才那么做的，该死的罪犯！  
“啊……啊……”红头罩忍耐的很吃力，他最终还是妥协了，“我昨天参加了红头罩帮的集会，啊……我……我和另一个黑帮接头了……我要找他们贩卖武器……”  
“很好。”夜翼的声音听上去变得冷酷，他站了起来，并走远了。  
“等等，翼，我们说好的，如果我说了实话……”红头罩听上去惊慌失措，他拼命扯动锁链，却丝毫没有作用。记者都有些同情他了。  
“你就在那等着，给我好好的冷静一下吧。”夜翼的声音远远的传来，伴随着红头罩不甘的哀嚎。  
——记者想起昨晚被夜翼捣毁的新来的黑帮，原来事情竟是这样，他文思如泉，打开电脑奋笔疾书起来。  
第二天的哥谭日报头条:震惊！夜翼拷问红头罩。

至于录音来源，我认为是这样的——  
神谕:天，夜翼太残忍了，他怎么可以这样对待小红帽（窃笑）  
Red Robin:是的，我认同这点，我们得揭露他（忍笑忍得很辛苦）  
最强Robin:你们在说什么？


	15. 【jaydick】迷路的孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 练笔用  
> 迪克缩小

超级英雄也要享受约会。  
即使是要去看上去愚蠢的游乐园，和一大堆小孩子一起去抢游乐设施。但那又怎样呢，谁让他男朋友喜欢，那再怎么愚蠢的节目他堂堂红头罩也得舍命去陪。  
杰森和他的男朋友就这么享受了一个愉快的周末，当他们最后从摩天轮上下来，两个人情不自禁的接了个吻。  
亲吻，有情人之间应有的接触，如果两个人爱到死去活来，战斗中又经常交托后背，那不要说接吻了，就算是经常性的滚个床也没什么大不了的。  
但是当杰森用有力的双臂把迪克抱在怀里，闭着眼睛享受他男朋友柔软的双唇甚至想要深更一步的接触时，一声巨响在他们耳边响起，然后当他睁开眼，他和嘴对嘴的人就变成了一个小孩子。  
一个黑发蓝瞳，看上去震惊不已的小男孩。  
他当然见过这个孩子，在韦恩家陈列的一些照片里，布鲁斯揽着这个孩子更大一些的模样笑的像个傻爸爸。  
这是他的迪基鸟？那个身材绝好经常脾气上来就把他狠揍一顿然后又抱着他吻直到滚到床上去的好大哥？  
杰森还来不及分辨他到底是该震惊与他居然像个恋童癖一样和小孩子接吻了，还是该震惊于他的大蓝鸟居然变成了小孩子。那个小小的身影就满脸惊恐的挣脱了他的怀抱，迅速的消失在人群中。  
“迪克！”杰森看着缩小的恋人飞奔而去的背影，大声的想把他喊回来，可是那个孩子却跑的更快了，而旁边一个路过的女人狠狠的瞪了他一眼，捂住她孩子的耳朵迅速的离开了。  
他该怎么办？杰森有些绝望的想到。  
说实话超级英雄的生涯里他什么没遇到过？穿到平行世界，看到自己死去，看到迪克死去，回到过去，甚至是死而复生什么的，返老还童当然也是有过经验。眼前这个小小的魔法事故看上去应该没什么大不了，但问题是，他现在在他看上去毫无记忆的小男朋友的眼里，应该是一个会对小孩子下手的混蛋。他该怎么做？报警吗？  
红头罩，急需帮助。  
而在把整个游乐园都翻遍也没找到迪克身影的时候，杰森开始感到焦虑不安。魔法回溯时间似乎不但让迪克的身体缩小，连他的时间也返回了过去，蝙蝠洞在他身上留下的定位装置也随之消失。  
杰森开始担心那个孩子，他看上去才五六岁大的样子，或许马戏团生涯让他比别的孩子多了更多冒险的经历，他毕竟还是个孩子，当一个成年人对他有恶意，他很难逃脱。杰森曾在底层生活过，他很清楚一个像现在的迪克这样漂亮又没有家长陪伴的小孩可能会遭遇什么。  
也许迪克迷路了，或者已经被坏人带走了。  
他联系了布鲁斯，联系了提姆，甚至联系了达米安和女孩们，希望能找到一些线索。  
最后是阿福提醒了他，他该去哈利马戏团曾经的驻扎地去看看。


	16. 【jaydick】小红帽杰森

众所周知，红头罩这个名字的另一个含义，比红头罩更加为人所知，广为流传，连三岁小孩都知道的名字——小红帽。  
一个从来没听过蝙蝠家名号的新反派大胆的来到哥谭肆无忌惮的犯罪，当然他也有这个资本，他是个魔法师，还是个很难搞的魔法师，但是蝙蝠家的小鸟们搞的定他。  
夜翼把他殴打的晕头转向，而红头罩在这个时候出现了。  
“你来干嘛，red hood？”夜翼问。  
然后魔法系反派突然尖叫一声：小红帽？就选这个了。  
然后一声轰鸣，夜翼和红头罩发现他们掉落在了森林里。  
杰森身上穿着可爱的小裙子，还披着一个有着红色兜帽的披风，而迪克，长出了毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴。  
显然，他们现在就是大灰狼和小红帽。  
他们得想办法从这个魔法世界出来才行。  
“味道不错。”杰森拿出篮子里的法棍嚼了嚼说。  
“我都快把他打倒了。”迪克不快的哼了一声，尾巴低低的垂着，“那么我们现在该按着剧情走？我要把你吃掉？”  
“吃？我？”杰森粗暴的把法棍塞进篮子，然后掀起裙子愉快的说：“随时欢迎。”  
然后他挨了重重的一拳。  
“你该认真点。”迪克恼怒极了，“谁也不知道有没有人在这儿看着。”  
“该死的就算是有人看着，也挡不住我要艹我的男朋友。”小红帽杰森义正言辞的说。  
“小红帽，快离那个大灰狼远一点，我们一起来干掉他。”  
就在这时，一个气喘吁吁地声音插了进来，两个人扭过头去，看到魔法师冒了出来。  
两个人对视一眼，快活了笑了笑，然后就向着猎人魔法师冲了过去。  
“故事不是这么进行的！”魔法师惨叫，然后冲着小红帽发火，“我们才是一伙。”  
“可是。”伴随着重重的一拳，红头罩慢条斯理的说道，“这只大灰狼是我男朋友。”  
“你明明是反派。”魔法师痛哭流涕的翻滚着逃跑。  
“他是我弟弟。”大灰狼轻巧的跳起来冲着他的脸踢了一脚，把他踢的头晕眼花的倒在地上，“现在，送我们回去。”  
魔法师绝望的呜咽着，为着疯狂的关系混乱不已，他最终解除了魔法，哭哭啼啼的被警察带走了。  
“现在，我们可以回去好好的‘吃’了？”杰森舔着嘴唇凑过去，给了迪克一个深吻。  
“当然。”


	17. 【jaydick】沙盗桶×舞者翅

年轻的舞者拼命挣扎，甚至弄伤了他好几个手下，可疲倦与干渴令他的体力消退的太厉害，最后他还是被双手捆缚于背的压到了首领的面前。  
“看看这是谁？”沙盗首领嘴角露出嘲讽的弧度“什么时候韦恩国王的金童，竟也沦落到这种地步，你现在都是要靠卖屁股为生了吗。”  
“杰……杰森？！”  
舞者不可置信的睁大双眼，挣扎着想要抬头看清首领的面孔，却被在他身后的沙盗狠狠的按住肩膀，把脸按的贴在地面。  
“不用紧张。”首领挥挥手示意手下退后，稍微俯身捏住舞者的双颊，令他不得不顺从着他的动作挺直身体，冰绿与天蓝的双眸时隔数年再次对视，两人的身份却天差地别。  
“小翅膀……”舞者低声的嗫嚅着，缺水太久的他连眼泪都流不出。  
“迪基鸟。”首领用拇指摩挲着擦掉他脸上沾上的沙砾，轻轻凑近他，唇贴唇的宣告了他接下来的命运，“你这样的美人将是收获之夜最好的献祭，我会第一个享用你，如果你不能让我满意，那么你就只能款待我的手下到满意为止。”  
迪克惊恐的看着他的弟弟，几乎不敢相信他刚才究竟说了什么。可没等他再多说什么，杰森就撤掉手上的力气，将他丢在地上，示意手下把他拖走。  
“期待吧，晚上的欢宴！”  
远远的传来杰森的宣告，以及沙盗们快活的狂吼，迪克感觉如坠冰窟。


	18. 【jaydick】小混混桶×利爪翅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 球三的小混混桶的几次与利爪翅的相遇。

第一次碰见利爪，是在杰森十岁的时候。他那时候过的很艰难，爸爸生了重病，妈妈每天上班到深夜也赚不来足以让他们全家果腹的钱。  
街头的肯在这时候伸出援手，他说:“小子，来我手下干活，我会给你吃的。”  
杰森同意了，即使他知道那不是什么干净的活儿。他干的很好。盗窃，运送贩卖毒品，甚至和其他人合作一起抢劫乃至于杀人，他仿佛对犯罪有天赋般上手快极了，他很快就得到了重用。  
那天他们在巷子里拦住了一个穿的不错的老女人，想要搞点买烟的钱，杰森至少控制住自己没去碰毒品，那对他的活儿没好处。  
他看到那个女人尖叫着，他的同伴骂骂咧咧的刺出了一刀又一刀。老女人倒在血泊里，杰森慢慢的走过去捡起她的手提包。  
这群小伙子还没来得及打开那个包，就被从天而降的利爪揍趴在地，然后被捆的结结实实头朝下的被拖上了顶楼。  
“抢劫，杀人，这可不是什么好事。”有着黑灰色和红色羽毛的禽鸟在他们身边踱步，“我该怎么对你们？同样的给你们每人21刀怎么样？”  
他知道……他怎么清楚他们捅了那么多？他一直在看着？他一直在看着！  
杰森意识到这一点，他想要尖叫。  
他的同伴比他更大声的惨叫出声，他拼命转过头，然后看到利爪正在用他同伴的衣服擦着小刀上的血。他的同伴还活着，但也活不了太久，鲜血好像小溪一样从伤口里涌出来。  
然后一个，又一个。利爪有足够的技术让他们活的够久，被折磨的也够久。  
最后是在杰森身边的肯，他们关系很好，可是肯永远也控制不住他的坏脾气，之前第一个动手的也是他。  
利爪要给他特殊待遇。  
杰森眼睁睁的看着他的朋友被利爪活着大卸八块，看着那只禽鸟发出愉快的咕咕的笑声。他用他的披风沾血，就像在收集战利品。  
最后只剩下了他。  
他看着利爪走过来，他等待着他最后的命运，是被捅死，或者大卸八块，或者其他什么必死的命运，他是不是该祈祷死之前至少别让他那么痛？可是他想活着，他还得照顾他的爸爸妈妈。  
泪水从他的眼中涌了出来，并滑落到额头，浸湿了额前的头发。  
“哦，这里还有一个小宝宝。”利爪慢条斯理的弯下腰看着他的脸，似乎觉得很有趣似的摸了摸他的脸颊，同伴的鲜血沾在了上边。  
“不要哭，不要哭，乖宝宝早些睡，不要再哭泣。”古怪的歌声响起，利爪将杰森放下，他让这个孩子平躺在地上，然后骑在了他的肚子上，直到这个时候杰森才发现利爪并没有比他大太多。  
“好宝宝，快睡觉，坏宝宝，要被罚。”  
歌声还在继续，利爪拉开他的衣领，然后把小刀放在他的胸前，慢慢的刺了进去。  
“别杀我，求求你别杀我。”杰森无力的祈求着。  
一只染血的手指放在他的唇上。  
“嘘嘘嘘，”利爪小声的说，“坏宝宝要接受惩罚。”  
刀尖深入肌理，然后缓缓滑动，杰森痛苦的尖叫起来，在他眼中最后看到的，就是利爪古怪愉悦的笑容。  
杰森没死，利爪把他和尸体丢在一起后离开了。  
但在他的胸口，被用刀划下了利爪的标记。


	19. 【jaydick】青蛙王子

一觉醒来，杰森发现自己变成了一只青蛙。  
一个细小的声音在他耳边告诉他，只有公主的真爱之吻才能拯救他。  
这算什么？青蛙王子？这狗屎的童话，他可从来没喜欢过这个故事。可他现在成了青蛙王子，一个白痴童话故事的主角。如果他知道是谁干的，他会用一打的火箭炮送他下地狱。  
可是他并不认识什么公主……不，也许他确实认识一个——科莉。可那是罗伊的女朋友，他也不觉得他和科莉之间存在所谓真爱的感情。  
杰森苦恼极了，但很快的他就不再因此而苦恼了，作为一只小小的青蛙，想要离开他那种种手段保护的严严实实的安全屋，显然是不可能的任务。  
该死，妈的，操他的格雷森。  
杰森在他的床上蹦蹦跳跳，呱呱的愤怒的叫着。  
作为一只青蛙，他很快的适应了青蛙的身体。这也让他感到饥饿，但他没手去做饭甚至他也打不开冰箱门，而就算他想按照青蛙的食谱进食，吃点蚊子、苍蝇乃至于蟑螂什么的，他这被他打扫的干干净净的安全屋也绝对不可能有一只虫子存在——杰森骄傲的想着。  
饥饿令他很快的变得疲惫，小小的绿色的身体最后无力的趴在枕头上。也许他就会维持着这副青蛙的样子被饿死在这里，从此以后就这么消失在所有人的眼前。  
杰森开始后悔，他早就该那么做的，在老蝙蝠面前把他的大哥，那个笑容灿烂的黄金男孩抱在怀里，然后狠狠的吻他，然后向所有人宣告他就是想艹他的屁股直到老死，不管接下来他将迎接的是拳头还是亲吻，至少他此生无憾了。可是现在他没这个机会了。  
慢慢的，杰森睡了过去，然后他感受到了一阵清凉的夜风。  
窗户打开了？也许是他昨天晚上忘记关窗户了？杰森啪的睁开眼睛，他可以从安全屋里出来了，然后去找那该死的公主。他完全忽略掉了作为一只青蛙该怎么飞檐走壁的问题。  
“杰，你在吗？”一个柔和的声音从窗边传来。  
他就该知道，以他的小心谨慎，怎么可能会忘记关窗户！只有这个屌头才会这么肆无忌惮的捅开他安全屋的窗户，然后跑进来尽情的骚扰他。  
“杰鸟，我很抱歉又来打搅你，我知道你一直很生气我来找你，但我需要你的帮助。”布料簌簌的划过地板，迪克小心的走着，可还是在地板上踩出踏踏的声响，“我中了魔法，穿上了这套脱不掉的衣服。”  
这似乎不对，原本想把自己藏进被窝的杰森猛的抬起头，看向迪克的方向。  
他看到了什么！一个穿着宫廷长裙的迪克·格雷森！！！  
如果杰森现在不是一只青蛙，那么他一定要躺在床上翻滚着哈哈大笑，然后用手机拍下这难得的景色，用来以后在各种必要非必要的时候嘲笑这只迪基鸟，或者……在某些夜晚看着照片想象一下这条漂亮裙子在他手下变成碎片，布料底下的漂亮身体就那么露出了，然后，他就可以借此来让自己快活一下。  
然而他现在只是一只青蛙，一只如果出现在迪克面前可会比穿女装什么的更丢脸的青蛙。  
“天啊……小翅膀！”感谢该死的世界第一侦探的教导，感谢那翘屁股的俏皮话爱好者夜翼的敏锐，他一眼就被发现了，还被顺势推出了真相。  
迪克为什么不以为他就是只占据了他弟弟小床的愚蠢青蛙呢？  
“呱呱。”杰森气势汹汹的回应道。  
“谢天谢地。”迪克的脸在他眼前变大，他乌黑的头发上带着一顶漂亮的亮闪闪的王冠，中间缀着一颗蓝色的宝石，再适合 他不过了。  
杰森感到他被一只温暖的手捧起，然后一个柔软的触感碰触到了他的嘴唇。  
喜悦和幸福乍然充满他的内心，他凝视着面前那张漂亮脸孔，那个他从十五岁起就开始爱着的人，感到了深深的满足。  
烟雾散去，杰森伸手按住迪克的后脑将亲吻加深。  
真爱解除魔法，他今晚收获了他的爱情。  
以及……杰森稍稍后退，打量着迪克身上的那套公主长裙，他可以将他的想象付诸实践一下。


	20. jaydick段子

桶某天突然醒过来，发现翅正在和其他人亲亲我我。正要狂暴，突然发现那个人是自己。  
桶:是我啊，那我就放心了。  
桶:等等，我在和迪克亲热，那现在站在这儿的我是谁？  
桶去照了照镜子，发现自己变成了达米安。  
这是换身体了吗？？？现在他身体里的是达米安吗？他早就知道那个小鬼不怀好意！！！！！  
红头罩达米安气坏了，红头罩达米安决定破坏“他”和迪克的关系，用尽一切手段！！！！！  
然后一片鸡飞狗跳之后，红头罩穿了回去。他刚从床上起来，就跳起来狂奔到夜翼的家，推倒他就开始狂吻起来，并宣告:你只能和我在一起！！！  
夜翼在他亲吻的空隙里微笑着问他:这算是告白吗？  
然后两个人在一起一年之后，某天，达米安突然冒出来开始疯狂的想要拆散红头罩和夜翼，红头罩越看越觉得他的行为很熟悉，他隐隐有了不好的预感。  
然后第二天达米安臭着脸跑过来瞪了他半天，然后憋出一句:陶德你太恶心了。  
无辜被穿，并且无法控制自己身体只能看着过去的陶德乱搞的大米表示非常愤怒。


	21. jaydick段子

今天的红头罩很不对劲，夜翼敏锐的察觉到了弟弟的不同。

身形，动作，语言，甚至是衣服上的扣子都那么的违和。

夜翼对此产生了怀疑，于是他开始各种试探，可是得出的答案却都是正确的。

如果眼前这个人真的是反派假扮的，那么有一件事他肯定不会去关注……夜翼眼珠一转，顿时有了主意。

他突然跳到了红头罩身上，用双臂环着他弟弟的脖子，深情的说道:“甜心，吻我。”

被夜翼盘在身上的红头罩顿时浑身一僵，然后过了好一会儿才慢慢反应过来，一只手扶到了夜翼的腰上，一只手掀开了头罩。

头罩下的面孔确实是杰森无疑，但是……当那个家伙试图凑过来吻他的时候，夜翼心里已经有了答案。

“你这个混蛋，你想对夜翼做什么？”

伴随着远处传来的这句话，像是红头罩的家伙被夜翼一个大腿杀甩到了地上，然后就是一顿乱棍，把对方打的嗷嗷惨叫着晕了过去。

“我们俩怎么可能会谈恋爱，乱信谣言的家伙一下子就被我试出来了。”匆匆赶到的红头罩听到夜翼叉着腰踩在那人的身体上这么说。

红头罩看了看对方的惨状，默默划掉了近期准备向夜翼告白的计划。


	22. 【jaydick】灵魂伴侣＋ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵魂伴侣＋ABO。

杰森对老爷感情复杂，求而不得，迪克是他的灵魂伴侣，为了报复老爷，作为A的杰森标记了身为B的翅。翅一直希望能找到灵魂伴侣，结果他的灵魂伴侣却并不爱他，而且为了报复还残忍的对待他。杰森每一次把迪克压在身下，把老爷觉得最好的罗宾艹到一团糟糕，都感到深深的快感，而作为灵魂伴侣能感受到这一切的迪克更加痛苦。  
然后杰森每次都不顾迪克的反对无套内射，而且还要深深的插入生殖腔成结，让迪克又痛苦又快乐的浑身颤抖，看着他失神流泪，连口水都含不住的样子，杰森觉得愉快极了，报复心得到充分的满足。  
但是不遵从老爹的生理卫生讲座终究还是要受到报应的，某次迪克怀孕了，可是在他们还没意识到这一点的时候，他就因为反派的攻击而流产。  
当迪克从病床上醒来，发现他已经来到了蝙蝠洞，而老爷正在一边不赞同的看着他，杰森却在那里拼命的争取老爷的注意，丝毫不关心受伤流产的迪克。老爷赶走了杰森，然后和迪克严肃的谈了谈，并询问孩子父亲的事情。迪克只是沉默以对。  
他不想告诉老爷他和杰森的事情，可是他也已经被伤透了心，最终他做了该有的决定。  
当杰森发现他无法再感受到迪克的时候，他开始有些稍微的不安，但他并不担心，因为一旦发情期到来，迪克就不得不来找他。可是三个月过去，他连迪克的一面都没见到，他到布鲁德海文去找迪克的时候才发现，迪克已经做了标记去除手术。  
他感到迪克对他的迷恋已经消失了，这个认知让他惊慌不已。他试图想要挽回什么，可是他根本摸不到迪克的影子。他偶尔从老爷、芭芭拉或者提姆那里知道，迪克现在过的不错，甚至可以说比和他在一起的时候要好得多。他这个时候才意识到迪克对他的重要性，他试图挽回。  
然后球三入侵，他得到了迪克的死讯。  
之后迪克假死，杰森伤心死了，可是他在迪克的葬礼上还是说了不好听的话，污言秽语啥的，结果被芭芭拉抽了嘴巴子。  
然后就是迪克因为思念家人回归，杰森这个时候才知道迪克没死。他想和迪克谈谈可是始终没机会，然后迪克就又离开回去了诛网，他俩见面机会更好了。  
杰森心里空落落的，然后他和布鲁斯谈了谈，终结了对布鲁斯的迷恋，他决定和迪克好好在一起。  
然后追妻火葬场。  
这个时候杰森才意识到，迪克的中老年粉丝俱乐部到底有多可怕。


	23. 【jaydick】恶魔献祭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶魔桶×警察翅

某天晚上，格雷森警官收到了曾经帮助过的女性的求助，她的儿子似乎加入了什么组织，现在居然去参加奇怪的邪教仪式了，她希望曾经帮过他们的警官这次也能帮帮他们。  
因为和那个孩子也很熟，格雷森警官非常担心，因为那是个虽然看上去有点桀骜不驯，但依旧心地善良的少年，不是那种会随便加入什么组织的孩子，而且他们前几天还联系过，他根本没有提过一点关于邪教的事情。所以格雷森警官担心他是被作为祭品抓去了。  
就在这个时候他接到了少年的求助电话，正好是在一栋离他不远的废弃旧楼里。  
他下了车举起枪小心翼翼的走进楼里，根据痕迹来到了地下室，在那里他看到了一群披着黑袍的人，正站在那里念念有词，而少年则被捆在最中间。  
格雷森警官举起手枪命令那些人让开，然后那些人并没有什么过激动作，只是默默看着他，并让开了通往中间的道路。  
警官心中忐忑，可是看到中间受困的少年，还是鼓起勇气走了过去，试图帮助少年解开绳子。  
少年脱困后，展开双臂紧紧的抱住警官，他兴奋的说:我就知道你会来，你这样善良又正直的灵魂，实在太美丽了。  
警官这个时候才察觉不对，想要反击已经来不及了，四散的铁链飞起，紧紧束缚住他的四肢，抱住他的肢体灼热膨胀，长成了一个背生双翼，头长双角的恶魔。那张英俊的面孔，正是少年长大后的模样。  
从一开始就不存在需要帮助的人，有的只有找寻祭品的恶魔之子。  
台下的教众欢呼雀跃，称颂邪恶的诗篇念诵的更大声了。  
格雷森警官被压在台上，恶魔要给他留下标记，以宣誓他是属于他的。  
他的衣服被撕开，身体被抚摸，恶魔当着所有人的面侵犯了他，并在他的背上烙下了邪恶的印记。  
恶魔一次又一次的侵入他，让他再也无法摆脱那欲望的枷锁。  
当他再次醒来，恶魔和其他人都已经消失不见，只有浑身赤裸，一身狼藉的他躺在台上，稍微动一下，就有灼热的液体从体内滑落。  
他哭泣着跪在台上，用手指导出了将他灌的太满的恶魔精液，然后踉跄的离开了那个噩梦发生的地方。  
但是这一切还远没有结束。  
每到夜晚来临，恶魔都有可能会出现在他的身边，索取他的供奉。  
在之后即使白天，化身少年的恶魔也开始出现在他的身边。  
他永远无法摆脱恶魔的纠缠了。


	24. jaydick狗血脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo设定下，桶a翅b

两个人在桶死前就在谈恋爱，因为桶那个时候还没成年，所以无法标记翅，又因为b怀孕率比较低，所以他们无套内射过。然后桶死后翅才发现自己怀孕。他独自一人生下并抚养了孩子。  
然后桶复活了，以为翅背叛了他和别人在一起还有了孩子，气的发疯，决定要狠狠的报复他们。  
而翅因为蝙蝠侠的隐瞒，也不知道红头罩就是桶。  
某天翅夜巡完回到家，被桶摁在床上，用孩子的安全威胁他不许反抗，然后红头罩把翅绑在床上，脱掉裤子艹了他，并在他体内成结进行标记。  
就在翅被结锁住的时候，孩子过来敲门，翅被迫回答他没事让他回去睡，而桶在这个时候还恶意刺激他，翅强忍着不发出呻吟，在确认孩子去睡以后忍不住哭了出来。  
只解开了裤子拉链  
做的时候裤子拉链还会磨蹭到翅的屁股  
冰冷的金属刮蹭娇嫩的肌肤，并逐渐染上人体的温度。  
事后红头罩拔屌无情的走了，只留下翅浑身赤裸，一身脏污的躺在床上。  
他在挣脱开手铐后抱住被子无声的哭泣，连以前经常做的抱住桶曾经留下的外套寻求安慰都不敢，他觉得自己被弄脏了，杰森留在他身上的最后一丝味道被人野蛮的彻底抹去。  
哭累后，翅强撑着爬起来进行了事后处理，然后他需要考虑的更多，比如去除标记的事，比如该怎么复仇的事。  
想要去医院去除标记必须要一些证明，而翅拿不出那些。他不想报警，因为他不想这件事被一些有心人拿去利用，也找不出一个合理的理由来说清楚红头罩为什么会爬进格雷森警官的家里强奸他，他担心他的义警身份会因此暴露。  
所以他只能另寻途径——找到另一个A发生关系并被标记。  
被不爱的人标记或许是种悲哀，但总比被一个罪犯标记并利用的好。  
他不想蝙蝠侠知道这件事，所以向蝙蝠家族那边求助是不可能的了。  
然后是泰坦……翅掰着指头数了数，好像没谁能当一个靠谱的A。  
当然，从他长长的敌人名单里挑出一两个也并不太难，可是被他们标记又比和被红头罩标记有什么区别呢？  
翅焦头烂额，一边担忧于不知道什么时候就可能会被红头罩诱导出发情期，一边又得强装镇定安慰似乎察觉到他味道不对的孩子。  
翅心力憔悴，在工作中也有了失误，差点放跑一个嫌犯，如果不是一个路过的年轻人帮助了他，恐怕那个人就会逃跑了。  
翅感谢那个人，并请他喝咖啡。最重要的是，那个人真的很像杰森。  
如果杰森长大了，应该就会是这个样子。  
于是面对那个人的暧昧邀约，翅半推半就的答应了。  
翅不确定他们是不是在交往，但是看那个年轻人已经开始以他的恋人自居，他也开始有点为对方意乱情迷。  
他对杰森感到愧疚，又因为隐瞒标记的事对年轻人感到愧疚不安，他不知道该怎么做，但最终他决定向对方坦白一切。如果他不能接受，也总比一直隐瞒好。  
然而对方知道之后不但没有介意，还主动表示愿意帮翅洗去标记。翅觉得很开心，以为他可以获得幸福。然后他如约前往和对方约好的地方。  
可是到达那里之后他就被人打晕过去。  
等他再次醒过来，发现他被吊了起来，而面前的人却是红头罩。  
翅非常惊恐，他害怕恋人因为自己的关系被红头罩伤害，而红头罩看到他的反应觉得有趣，说了很多可怕的话表示他已经解决了那个敢动他的人的混小子。  
翅愤怒尖叫，拼命挣扎着想要挣脱开去狠揍红头罩。  
红头罩嘲笑的问他:怎么，你这个荡妇还真的爱着对方不成？  
迪克悲伤的垂下头，眼泪止不住的流了下来，承认:是的，我爱他。  
红头罩听到他这么说疯狂大笑，好像迪克说了什么可笑的笑话一样。  
翅愤怒的骂他，说他不要侮辱他们之间的感情。  
红头罩笑的几乎要喘不过气来:你们之间的感情？这样吗？  
一边说着，他一边摘下了头罩，露出了一张迪克无比熟悉的面孔。  
迪克绝望的睁大眼，发出不可置信的哀嚎。  
后边发生的一切都陷入疯狂，迪克的记忆只能记得很少的片段。  
他第一次被诱导出了发情期，毫无尊严的渴求着红头罩的阴茎，然后躺在地上一边哭泣，一边被红头罩各种污言秽语的辱骂。他被骂做荡妇，妓女，婊子，却还要跪在地上被迫承认自己是的，然后红头罩才会满足他。  
他被成结了一次又一次，肚子都因此胀满，可能怀上下一个孩子。  
如果他是清醒的，那他可能会因此杀了自己。  
等他清醒过来的时候，被洗的干干净净的躺在红头罩的怀里。他挣扎着爬起来，却又被红头罩扯进怀里。  
“怎么，我还没满足你不成，一醒过来就要去找别的男人？我这里还有不少道具可以让你快活一下。”  
迪克没有理会红头罩，他离开家已经太久了，虽然之前拜托了别人照顾孩子，可那只有一个晚上，而现在已经至少是中午了。  
当翅拿到手机，他惊恐的看到手机上多了的无数条未接来电，他预感到有不好的事情发生，颤抖着手开始回拨。  
电话那头传来女孩子崩裂的哭喊声，孩子在他不在家的时候失踪了。  
翅爬起来就要走，却又被红头罩拉住。翅说自己孩子丢了要回去找，桶表示我现在肯定已经在你肚子里下了种，孩子丢了就丢了呗，你再给我生一个不就得了。  
翅气的一拳把桶从他身上揍到床下，愤怒的冲红头罩咆哮，说他不知道孩子对他的意义。  
红头罩也被气的不轻，跳起来摁住翅不许他走，还讽刺的说:反正是不知道随便哪个男人的孩子，有必要那么在意吗？  
有必要！翅狂怒的再给红头罩一拳:那是我死去的爱人的孩子，我怎么可能不爱他！  
然后撸顺了翅话里意思的桶愣住了。  
然后桶帮着翅追回孩子，表明身份，开始了追妻火葬场的漫长道路。  
翅:孩子，拿个锤子把他头罩敲碎了，然后让他跪上去。×


	25. jaydick脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是看到被罚要手拉手罚站的微博之后突然开出来的脑洞。

红头罩和夜翼不知道为啥突然开始大打出手，被蝙蝠侠罚手牵手站在正义大厅一下午。

被罚站的红头罩忍不住偷偷挠挠夜翼的手心，悄悄问他:你说老蝙蝠是不是知道我们的事情了？

夜翼紧紧闭着嘴，最后不堪骚扰用眼角斜着他，只蠕动嘴角回答:闭嘴，你再大声点全世界都要知道了。

红头罩故意稍微提高声音:知道就知道，省得你那些中老年粉丝团天天跑过来骚扰你。

夜翼怒而扭头，咆哮:这就是你非要把我压在床上干到失禁的理由？？

好了，现在全世界都知道这事了。


	26. 【jaydick】杰森的噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo设定

“杰森……”  
他听到了迪克痛苦的呼喊，但不对，这不对，这声音太虚弱，也太绝望了。  
他们都是蒙面义警，披风斗士，曾经的，现在的，他们已经习惯了受伤，也习惯了默默的处理这些伤害。  
这一次，迪克的表现实在是太过异常了，异常的就像是……那些他们曾经没来得及救下的无辜者。  
但他睁不开眼睛，为什么？  
一双湿漉漉的双手抓上了他的，黏糊糊的液体沾了他满手，他熟悉那触感。  
鲜血……  
那双抓住他的手是那么的无力，又因为鲜血的关系仿佛随时都能滑下来，杰森拼命的动着手指，他想要抓住那双手。  
他成功了，然后他猛的睁开眼，看到了鲜血淋漓的夜翼正倒在他的面前。  
“迪克！”他想大喊，可是喉咙却好像被堵住了一样只能发出细如蚊呐的声响，几乎连他自己都快要听不清。  
“杰……”鲜血从头发上滑落，弄脏了蓝鸟的整张漂亮面孔，他整张脸都显得脏兮兮的，好像是刚从血与泥中打滚出来一样，只有那双蓝眼还是那么的明亮漂亮，“对不起……”迪克低声说，然后他的眼睛逐渐黯然下去，整个人也失去了所有力量的开始向下滑落。  
不不不不不不不。  
杰森扑过去抱住他，迪克的整个身体都被鲜血浸透了。  
是谁让他受伤，他的伤口又在哪里？  
有那么一瞬间他几乎已经失去理智，然后他又迅速的强迫自己冷静下来，他得帮帮迪克，迪克只有他了。  
他看到了，他发现了，只有一个伤口，一个，却那么大，几乎豁开了迪克的整个腹部，伤口微微的张开着，几乎可以看到里边的内脏，而最糟糕的是，鲜血止不住的向外喷涌着。  
腹主动脉，只有可能是腹主动脉受伤了。  
杰森的泪水一下子就涌了上来，他无法向其他人求助，这里只有他们，谁也帮不了他们。  
他试图将手伸进伤口，想要找到创口阻止鲜血再这么流出来。他的手好像伸进了一盆稍温的汤里，人体内部的臭气弥散于鼻端，黏糊糊的血液缠绕着他的手指，还能感受到迪克的内脏滑溜溜的从他的指缝间滑过，偶尔还能感到器官的跳动，他脸上泪水混着血水逐渐滴落，杰森扭过头去将这些全都蹭到了他的肩膀上，然后手指继续摸索。  
被切断了……当杰森终于摸到他想要找的时候，却发现他根本无能为力，杰森无法想象一个人几乎所有的鲜血是怎么从这个伤口流出的，而他却根本就无力阻止。他只能就这么呆呆的将手指插在迪克的体内，看着他的生命随着鲜血迅速流逝。  
“我爱你……”迪克比他更清楚自己的伤势，他用最后的时光倾诉爱语，“对不起。”  
伴随着最后的话语，迪克的眼睛彻底的黯淡了下去。  
鲜血，他手上沾染的全是爱人的鲜血，杰森颤抖着将手捂在脸上，试图感受着爱人最后的温度。  
他连哀鸣都发不出来，有什么堵住了他的喉咙，他只能逐渐陷入黑暗，沉浸在永恒的梦魇中。  
********  
杰森满头大汗的猛然惊醒，梦中那可怕的情形让他心悸不已，他迅速的转过头，看到迪克正背对着他睡着，手臂抱住肚子身体蜷缩着睡着，因为之前的流产，他面色和嘴唇都显得还有些苍白，脸上透出痛苦和悲伤的神色。  
他知道他之前不该那么对迪克发火，被反派攻击到腹部不是迪克的错，没有发现自己怀孕同样也不是他的错，作为他的alpha，杰森才是那个本该发现这一点并保护他的人，他为自己的失误而愤怒不已，可是最后道歉的却是迪克。  
想起之前他无法自控的对迪克大喊大叫，他不该那么做，又想起梦中迪克最后的道歉，杰森心痛极了，他转过身，将迪克整个人抱在怀里，用手轻轻按住迪克的手，覆盖在他的小腹上。  
嗅到了熟悉的alpha的味道，迪克脸上的表情放松了些，他不自觉的向后靠了靠，让自己更深的陷入alpha的怀里。  
杰森低下头吻了吻迪克的发顶，轻轻的在他耳边说了对不起，以及我爱你。


	27. 【jaydick】桶×利爪

迪克没被布鲁斯收养，他被猫头鹰法庭带走训练并改造成了利爪。但是刺客联盟在一次和猫头鹰法庭的合作中带走了他。  
杰森死于小丑的炸弹，当他从坟地里复活，被塔利亚带走送进泉水恢复后，开始在联盟接受训练。  
在那里他碰到了利爪，一个有着邪恶魅力的男人，他满手鲜血，却又有着神秘的吸引力。他是杰森在谋杀了数个老师后被送来的新的老师。  
他们相处的还挺愉快的，但按照杰森的标准，他也是该被送入地狱的家伙，可他却有些犹豫要不要那么做。  
一个傍晚，伺候他的仆人突然将他带到了一个房间，里边塞满了女孩和一些看上去未成年的男孩。杰森有些不解这是怎么回事，仆人深深的弯下腰，表示主人指示让杰森选择其中的一些来伺候他，来解决他的生理需求。  
杰森一开始还没太明白，他觉得自己可以照顾自己，他不需要什么仆人，但在仆人的暗示下，他才明白嘛到底意味着什么。  
看着身形稚嫩的少女们和明显还没超过十岁的男孩，杰森感到恶心，他推开仆人迅速的离开了。  
深夜杰森躺在床上，被突然的侵入惊醒，他看到利爪站在他的床边，身上只穿了一件盖到臀部的大衬衫。  
“你要做什么？”杰森问。  
利爪没说话而是压到了他的身上，杰森不同意俩人就搏斗起来，最后依旧以杰森被摁在床上为结局。利爪的身体冰冷而柔软，紧紧的贴着杰森的。  
“你拒绝了那些孩子。”利爪这个时候才开口说话，声音有些低沉喑哑，“所以主人就命令我来了。”  
他俯下身舔了舔杰森的耳垂，然后在他的震惊中慢慢向下，最后扯开杰森的睡裤，将脸凑了过去。  
那一晚杰森极其享受，或许一开始还有些抗拒，可是当他充分的感受到平时总能将他打败的利爪被他摁在身下肆意品尝，最后只能扭动着身体发出渴求的呻吟之后，他就更加主动的追求着在那具漂亮身体上发掘出更多的东西。  
早上醒来，杰森看到利爪侧躺着支着头看他，发现他睁开眼就凑过去吻他。  
“昨晚享受吗？”利爪问，“还想要杀我吗？”  
杰森愣住了，然后他突然笑起来，他伸手抓住利爪的胳膊将他拖进怀里给他一个深吻，然后反问:“要和我一起离开吗？”  
“当然。”迪克说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 利爪并没有被彻底洗脑，他不太喜欢杀戮生涯，杰森是一个他离开的很好机会。


	28. 【jaydick】原始社会AU（？）

杰森发现自己是部落里最强的战士，当然，他当然是红桶部落最强的，这毋庸置疑。  
他享有这个部落的最高特权，最好的食物，最好的屋子，以及可以随意挑选的女人。  
每个夜晚都有漂亮姑娘或者男人来敲他的房门，他把他们全都赶了出去，这些人都不配睡他的床，冥冥之中似乎有人这样的告诉他。  
直到他看到了与他们一江之隔的蓝鸟部落的祭祀。  
美丽的黑袍包裹在那漂亮的躯体上，蓝色的丝绦缠在漂亮的脚踝上。杰森的心在那一瞬间被击中，他知道他对那个人一见钟情，即使那是他们的敌人。  
他想得到那个男人的回应，他想把他抱在怀里尽情爱怜。  
可是不行，他们是只能你死活我的仇敌，杰森知道作为敌对部落祭祀的男人不会接受他的感情。  
杰森开始变得郁郁寡欢，他甚至懒于去狩猎。  
“你在为何而困扰呢，我的挚友？”他的朋友询问他。  
杰森忍不住向他倾吐了他的苦恼。  
“那么就打败蓝鸟部落，将他抢过来就好了。”  
这或许是个愚蠢的建议，但杰森为此心动。  
他们开始了战争前的准备，大家都变得忙忙碌碌。杰森却依旧会在每个傍晚来到河边，去看那会同样站在河边舞蹈的人。  
没有人注意到他此刻的行踪，同样在河的那边除了他的蓝鸟也没有别人。  
就好像他的爱人在进行一场只为他而跳的表演。  
他为什么不和对方交流呢，他们只是相隔了那么短的距离，只要大声的叫喊，就可以听到彼此的声音。  
有一天杰森这么想着，就在他企图尝试的时候。对面的祭祀停下了他的舞蹈，美丽的眼眸转向了他的方向。  
他看到我了？  
杰森的心脏剧烈的跳动着，就像是中了什么可怕的魔法一样。  
他会是友善，还是敌对？  
他继续这样猜测。  
美丽的祭祀站直了身体，凝视着杰森，就好像在看着分离已久的恋人，他脸上的表情是那样的困惑，很快的就变成了惊喜。  
他张开口开始呼喊，动听的声音穿过潺潺的水流传来，就像是一首神秘的歌。  
杰森听不懂他的话语，这是命中注定的，天神规定了他们分离，他们敌对，他们永远也无法交流。  
杰森的心脏如坠冰窟。  
他很快又振作起来，只要将蓝鸟部落击败，那么他想要的一切都可以握在手里，到时候他的祭祀将会成为他们部落的一员，他可以慢慢的教会他红桶部落的语言。  
在所有人的齐心协力下，他们很快的就做好了一切的准备，与之相对的是蓝鸟部落的散漫悠闲。  
杰森知道他们一定会获胜，结束这该死的一切。  
出乎他意料的是，战争进行的并不容易，蓝鸟的战士们同样强大，且舍生忘死，只是他们为了掩护部落中的弱者而束手束脚，最终红桶部落还是胜利了。  
只有蓝鸟的祭祀逃走了。  
杰森独自一人追了上去，这将是他的战利品，他会将这果实一人摘下。  
他们最终在熟悉的河畔停下，美丽的祭祀紧握双拳喘着气怒气冲冲的看着他。  
“美丽的蓝鸟，不要害怕，我会好好的爱护你的。”杰森向前走了几步，他并不担心蓝鸟的反击，天神规定了祭祀只能表演，不能战斗，所有的拒绝都不过是垂死挣扎。  
他没想到他的蓝鸟比想象中性子更烈，在杰森靠过去的时候，他的脸上挨了重重的一下。但这也是祭祀仅能做到了。  
杰森冲上去抓住他的手腕，将他摁在了地上，柔软的沙滩使祭祀的跌倒不会太疼。杰森决定在这里便享用他的猎物，他不想让他的爱人和其他俘虏一样，不得不在今晚的盛宴中当着所有人的面被操，他想要他的蓝鸟能够保有最后的尊严。  
光滑柔软的漂亮布料被轻易的撕开，袒露出的躯体却并不如杰森所想的那样纤细瘦弱，而是结实矫捷，布满了伤疤，就像是一个战士，这让杰森更加爱他的蓝鸟了，他是这样的独一无二。  
祭祀一开始还想要挣扎，可在杰森凑过去啃咬他的颈项时，就停止了一切动作，开始任由他的主人为所欲为。  
杰森满足极了，他终于得到了他的爱人。在将液体射入爱人体内的那一刻，他吻住了对方，给予了最后的确定。  
然后黑暗袭来，他竟然昏了过去。  
“操，杰森，该死的你快给我醒过来。”  
杰森朦朦胧胧的听到了熟悉的声音，而且他还听得懂。  
“什么。”他捂着头呻吟着坐了起来。  
“看看你都变成了什么样？”他的蓝鸟冲他怒气冲冲的说，“被这个世界同化的这么厉害。”  
“该死。”杰森足足花了五分钟才终于回忆起了一切，他现在想要干脆一头撞死。  
被反派偷袭不算什么，看看现在周围的这一圈英雄。  
被丢到奇怪的世界也不算什么，跑到其他世界搞破坏对杰森来说可不是什么稀罕事。  
可是被世界同化忘了自己是谁，还把自己当成个野蛮人一样生活……  
天啊，杰森都没法儿想象小红鸟到底从这次行动中得到了多少日后可以用以敲诈勒索的资料。  
最糟糕的是，他还操了他的哥哥。  
夜翼的面色冷的惊人，世界的设定让他无法反抗，杰森对他为所欲为了好几个小时，是个男人都不会高兴的。  
他会在成功脱离这个世界的第一时间就被打死。  
杰森确定。  
“现在你醒了。”迪克意味深长的说，“快乐吗？”  
杰森不敢回答。  
“我们还是赶快抓住那个罪魁祸首，回去我们的世界吧，我们离开的已经太久了。”他迅速起身，坚定的表达了自己的观点。  
“没关系，我们可以回去后慢慢谈。”迪克说。  
还算是有点指望。  
杰森紧了紧枪套，决定要把那个造成这一切的混蛋的脑子给打出来。


	29. 【jaydick】球三利爪桶×警察翅

夜枭没领养翅而是领养了桶，翅则作为正直一方被养大。翅和夜枭他们作对很多次，最后终于被发现身份，夜枭想要除掉翅，可是杰森却要求把翅当做他的奖励品。  
于是最后翅就被抓回去成了杰森的性奴。  
被绑在床上，第一次被很残暴的艹了。艹的都出血，翅哭泣着求饶。桶说你和我们作对的时候怎么没想到这一天？  
桶满足之后就离开了，是阿福帮翅清理的。  
后边翅修养了好几天，之后桶就温柔了一点，但是翅一直反抗他。于是有一天桶给翅灌了春药。  
就那样你们懂的，翅被艹的屁股都肿了药效还没下去，又痛又想要的骑在桶身上哭成一团，每动一次都疼的发颤，又爽的发抖，起起落落都有点犹豫，桶不耐烦了把他摁床上狠艹，翅发出惨叫，可是内壁又把桶缠的更紧了。  
从那以后翅再也不敢不听话了，他很怕桶给他用药，桶偏偏又超爱他灌了药之后的那副样子，于是经常灌酒之后给他用药，看他迷迷糊糊的哭着张开腿求他。  
桶和翅胡天胡地太厉害，以至于连任务都受到影响，夜枭非常不满，于是把翅拖出来，扯着翅的头发对桶说，你要再犯错，我就杀了他。  
这样桶有时候出来执行任务的时候长了，翅一个人也慢慢恢复了点，他看阿福好像还比较温和，就想和他套近乎策反他。  
结果可想而知。  
夜枭并没直接出手，因为他毕竟是桶的东西，于是等桶回来知道了，翅收到了有史以来最严酷的一次惩罚。  
事后他整整一周才能站起来，还被套上了口枷，体内抹了药塞了按摩棒。  
看来桶是铁了心要把他改造成性玩具。  
翅害怕的不得了，他不想丧失人格变成只会张开腿求艹的白痴，于是开始想尽办法逃走。  
桶觉得他的小奴隶最近乖顺的过分，他以为是调教取得成果了，于是对他温柔了点。  
结果翅就那么逃掉了。  
夜枭对桶提议，你还是对他太好了，下次抓到他，建议你把他腿砍断他就逃不了了。  
结果桶没抓到翅，他反而被小丑抓到了。小丑本来打算弄死他，但是翅出现说服小丑，保下桶一命，把他关了起来。  
过了一段时间，翅突然出现把桶放了出来。  
桶说你现在放了我，我以后也不会放过你的。  
“放过我？”翅的嘴角露出了一个古怪的笑容，“小丑死了，被夜枭杀死的。”  
“他该死！”桶厉声说。  
“夜枭和他的联盟离开了这个世界。”翅没理桶，继续说道。  
“什么？”桶有点困惑，他不明白夜枭为什么那么做。  
“世界要毁灭了。”翅定定的看着杰森，“我们都要死了。”  
是的，世界末世来了。  
他们都要死了。  
黑色的裂痕弥漫在天地间，吞噬着这个罪恶的世界，桶站在翅的身边，准备迎接他们最终的命运。  
至少最后一刻，还有人陪伴在他身边。


	30. 【jaydick】小混混桶翅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要是兄弟俩都没被收养，翅成了街头小混混，碰到了无家可归的桶，把他带回家当小弟。混混兄弟的爱情啥的。  
> 从陌生人到家人，当杰森越来越大，某个晚上他们突然睡到了一起。两个人谁都没说什么，就这么继续下去。  
> 翅觉得他们不能再继续这么下去，想要搞到一份正经工作，可这显然有点难。

他们第一次相见的时候翅抓住桶正在撬他摩托车的车胎，翅的朋友想要打他，却被翅阻止了，他把杰森拎回了家，就像捡回一只弃猫。  
杰森开始的时候很害怕，以为翅要对他做什么，中间还跑了好几次，结果都被翅轻松抓了回来。翅表示做坏事方面你和我比差远了。  
桶有些认命了，然后就被丢去了学校。翅表示你好好学，以后得挣钱交给我。  
桶说你果然就不是个好东西了。最后还是去乖乖上学了。  
翅一直觉得他把桶当弟弟但又不是，俩人就那么一直磕磕碰碰过了下去。  
桶有时候很不开心翅在街上混，觉得那太危险了。翅说不相信老子的实力吗，我不这么干你去吃西北风？  
桶就说你等着总有一天你不这样我也能养你。翅叼着烟笑了说我等你。  
桶学校毕业后没去上大学而是去了技校，毕业后当了个汽修工。翅很注意平时不去店里找他，怕影响他的工作。  
桶的生活比较平顺了，可是翅却经常开始夜不归宿，这让桶很不安。翅安抚他说事情解决他就能脱身了。  
结果并没有。  
桶下次见翅是在重症监护室，他被胁迫加入黑帮，中间给蝙蝠侠当线人被发现，结果被打成重伤，幸亏蝙蝠侠和警察及时赶到，不然他可能就死了。  
翅昏迷了好几个月，如果不是韦恩集团负担了所有的医药费，他们可能早就被医院赶出来了。  
翅出院后身体差了好多，他也决定不再那么混着了，他得找点正经的新活路。杰森表示他现在的工资能养活两个人，要求翅多休息一段时间。  
翅没听，出门转悠结果遇到了以前对他图谋不轨却被他狠揍过的家伙，他被拖到巷子里差点被强，要不是杰森下班路过他就真的被得逞了。  
杰森回家后很生气的把翅压在沙发上亲，说你怎么能让我这么担心？翅很吃惊，但是最后又摸着杰森的脸颊亲了回去。  
他们顺理成章的滚了床。  
后来翅到朋友那里去做酒保，并开始自学课程想要上大学。  
俩人就这么幸福的过了下去。


	31. [jaydick]桶×小混混翅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克没有被领养，他成了一个街头混混。

迪克翻动着手里的女式钱包，把其中的钞票抽出来塞进口袋，并不太多，却足够支付他下个月的房租。  
这个钱包来自一个过来帮忙的义工，好心人，慈善家，总愿意给穷苦的孩子们一点帮助。  
使用钱包中的信用卡或许能让他得到更多，他却从不会去动它，因为不够安全，他还不想再被警察追逐。  
他最后深深的看了一眼钱包里夹着的男人拥抱着女人和孩子幸福笑着的照片，把钱包扔进了垃圾箱。  
这些日子来天气愈发的寒冷，迪克裹紧他的破夹克，缩着脖子在街上快步的走着。他该买件羽绒服，可他没足够的钱去买件新的，二手的也不行。  
偶尔的抢劫、偷盗或者是敲诈勒索根本无法满足年轻人的生活所需，在下城区即使是作奸犯科，也只能对着同样的下等人。  
不是没人向迪克提过其他工作建议，更安全，更简单……毕竟困苦的生活也没能减少迪克的俊美，反而给他添了点野性，无数男男女女曾对他提出过暧昧的暗示，却都被他拒绝了。  
他不想和任何人发生关系。  
当他的父母死后，他继续在马戏团里生活，可是每况愈下的经营状况让迪克很快明白了哈利老爹恐怕已经要养不起他了。  
于是他偷偷离开了马戏团，想去找寻新的出路。  
那时候他有多大？十二还是十三岁，他已经忘了。他莽撞的闯进了最混乱的街区，然后被一个肥硕的中年男人扯住手臂，一边喃喃的问着他“你要多少钱？”，一边将他往另一边的暗巷拖。男人在扯开他的衣服之前，就已经解开了裤子，无比丑陋的东西让迪克第一次感受到成年人的属于性的恶意。  
他最终及时的逃开了，身后是男人捂着下半身的惨叫，他手里拿着对方的钱包。  
这是他的第一次抢劫。  
并不难。  
他就这样的活了下去。  
迪克不想让自己更多的沉溺于回忆，他得向前看，好好活下去，然后呢……他暂时没想太多。有时候他会觉得他还有很重要的事得去做，可生活的困苦让他只能把目光集中在怎么让自己活下去。  
他仰起头，向后伸展身体，想象在天空中飞翔的感觉。  
当他的视线掠过某处时，他突然停住了——一件漂亮的呢子大衣，足够厚实，至少比他现在身上穿的这件好。  
有人把它挂在了阳台上。  
迪克看了看高度，露出了个得意的笑容，这简直是上天赐给他的礼物。  
他轻松的跳起来抓住安全梯，顺着梯子爬到了更高一层，他调整了一下姿势和角度，就飞跃到了空中。  
安全落地。  
迪克站起身伸手去取那件大衣，这衣服比他想象的更好，当他把衣服裹在身上，才发现它略长了点，不过没关系，没人会注意他的衣服合不合身，他只要感觉温暖就够了。  
拉开阳台门，迪克准备大摇大摆的从正门离开，他对此驾轻就熟，从没被人抓到过。  
但是这次是个意外。  
“我想我并没有邀请你。”一个年轻男人的声音从角落里传来。迪克迅速的扭过头，看到一个二十多岁，黑发蓝眼的年轻男人正坐在沙发上看着他，手里还拿着一本书。  
该死。  
迪克默默的想，被人发现意味着尖叫，殴打，受伤（当然不会是他），被人追捕，太糟糕了，他一点也不想在这开心时刻接受这些，而且这还会弄脏他的新衣服。  
也许他可以试着和平解决。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续不太能确定该怎么写，因为有好几个设想。  
> 神父桶，红头罩桶或者是黑道大佬桶。  
> 神父桶大概就是帮助翅走向正途＋谈恋爱。  
> 红头罩计划是设定在桶回来复仇那段时间，具体怎么搞还没想好。可能会有桶痛打混混翅屁股的剧情。  
> 黑道老大桶就是你就是我找来的小男妓吗看上去有点臭啊，去洗干净到床上等我剧情。或者拖去当手下从此黑道夫夫剧情。


	32. 【jaydick】鸟神桶×人鱼翅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试图写个克苏鲁风的段子，但是因为看的相关太少于是失败了_(:з」∠)_

在过去的数千年里，杰森和迪克时有争吵，杰森讨厌迪克总是和人类太过亲近，迪克认为杰森有时候会失之残忍。他们相互指责对方，甚至会时不时大打出手。但是他们最后总是会和好，他们中的一个会凑近另一个，亲吻他的嘴唇，轻咬他的下唇，然后把舌头伸进对方嘴里等着另一个人咬咬他，紧接着就是更加激烈的亲吻和拥抱，最后总以他们滚上床享受一段火辣时光为终结。  
所以他们的兄弟和朋友越来越少愿意来打搅他们的独处时光，谁也不想看到自己的两个兄弟亲热不是。  
杰森有时候都快要以为他们平时的争吵已经变成了一种情趣，是想要发生点什么的暗示。  
所以当他们又一次争吵的时候，杰森有点漫不经心，这让迪克显得更加火大，他高声尖叫的把杰森最近弄出来的彩色玻璃窗弄碎了一地，然后气呼呼的离开了杰森的面前。  
杰森叹了口气，他总觉得他们最近的关系太平淡了，甚至显得有些无趣，或许分开一些时间会比较好？当然这也只是想想而已，杰森可以确定一旦迪克知道他的想法，会掀起海浪淹没他的宫殿，并毫不犹豫的转身离开，而看到迪克和其他人在一起，则是杰森绝对不能忍受的。  
还没等杰森把玻璃窗彻底恢复，迪克就去而复返，这速度和之前比似乎快了点，却也并不太令杰森意外，之前让迪克发火的事情说起来简直不值一提，在很久以前他们就曾讨论过并达成了共识，杰森甚至不知道迪克为什么突然又把这件事提出来。  
也许他已经想通了，杰森想。而果如他所想的那样迪克凑近了他的怀里开始向他索吻。杰森顺从的低下头让迪克含住他的嘴唇，等待着随之而来的热吻。  
一阵剧痛袭来，杰森猛地抬起头，却也已经太晚了，他的整个下半张脸已经鲜血淋漓的被迪克咬去了大半，其中甚至包括了他的半条舌头。  
他呻吟着推开迪克的脸，脸上的血肉与骨头蠕动着开始重新长出来，那感觉并不让人愉快，他想质问迪克在做什么，但等到他舌头长出来还得需要点时间。  
于是他只能看着迪克的嘴巴嘎吱嘎吱咀嚼着他的血肉和骨头，最后一脸餍足把所有都咽了下去，他还忍不住用舌头舔了舔从嘴角溢出的鲜血。  
然后他再一次的抬起头，用着饱含食欲与性欲的金眸饥渴的看着他，冲他发出恳求的咕噜声:“小翅膀，我好饿。”  
哦……看着那双和以往的湛蓝完全不同的暗金，杰森的心直往下沉，又很快的莫名的昂扬了起来。  
深海之中的人鱼之神，又到了繁育后代的时候了。  
只要一想到能和迪克有一个孩子，杰森就觉得开心起来。  
可想要哺育后代，却并不是什么简单的事情。  
杰森还记得在他们在一起之前的更早以前，迪克陷入发情期，那时候到处是战争和混乱，整个家族都自顾不暇，当他们解决完手里的麻烦回过神的时候，就传来了人鱼屠戮了整座城池的消息。  
他永远无法忘记当他赶到时，已经恢复神智的迪克半身浴血，伤痕累累的蓝色的鱼尾浸泡在血池里，看着眼前被啃噬的残缺不全的成山的人类尸体发出绝望哀嚎的痛苦呐喊。  
由罪恶，欺骗和强迫为种，沐浴人类血肉生出的，只能是毫无理智的异种。  
杰森陪伴在迪克身边，看着他凝视着海浪中尖叫着试图攻击杀戮一切的怪物痛苦的哭泣着。  
这是他的孩子？这个毫无理智，只知杀戮的怪物？他用了那么多的方法，也没能让它变得更具理智一点。  
迪克绝望的呢喃着诘问，不知道该从谁手里得到答案。  
“迪克，你知道我爱你。”这是杰森的第一次告白，他看着那双从初见时就迷惑了他的蓝瞳惊讶的微微睁大的看着他。他转身踏入水中，伸手扼住那个怪物的脖子，引来火焰在那异种的尖叫中将他烧成灰烬。  
也许他这么做会让迪克彻底的厌恶他，拒绝他，但如果这么做能让迪克好过点，他怎样都没关系。  
让杰森没想到的是，迪克没有避开这个杀害了他孩子的凶手，反而在最后和他在一起成为了一对爱侣。  
杰森有时候甚至觉得也许迪克已经忘记了那段不堪的回忆和那个不该存在的怪物，可每隔一段时间，迪克都会变得不安，只愿意蜷缩在他的怀里。  
同样的事情杰森不想再使之发生在迪克的身上，他偷偷去找了芭芭拉，试图了解足够多的关于人鱼发情期的事情。  
“短时间内他应该不会再这样，我们甚至可能不能再期待下一次发情期。”芭芭拉说，杰森也明白，之前那次对迪克的伤害太大了，谁也不愿自己的初孕变成那样。  
在之后的几千年里，杰森都以为迪克因为心理创伤彻底的封闭了他的相关功能。  
直到此刻——暗金的双眸，食欲与性欲的双重饥渴。这一切都让杰森知道迪克已经做好了准备再要一个孩子。  
同为神，杰森可以满足迪克的一切需要，他能够给他一个健康活泼的孩子。  
当迪克将杰森的阴茎吞入身体都时候，也在撕咬啃噬他眼前所能看到的一切，本能告诉他他需要更多的能量来孕育新的生命，也需要孩子的父亲的血肉来标记其存在的形态。  
杰森只能一边挺着腰试图插的更深，一边任由迪克吃掉他胸口和胳膊上的肉，只是会偶尔轻柔的抓住迪克的头发，控制他的速度，免得在他射精之前就被迪克啃噬殆尽。  
当最后杰森终于射出的时候，迪克已经吃掉了他的半边翅膀，把红色的羽毛混着骨血一起吞下，他尖叫着将手指没入正在逐渐恢复的肩膀，泪水和鲜血涂满了面颊，同时达到了高潮。  
杰森将沉沉睡去的迪克放入他早就准备好的鸟巢，让他的宝贝蓝鸟可以好好休息。  
然后他展开刚刚重新长出的翅膀扇了扇，作为雄鸟，他要去猎取更多的食物来养育他的雌鸟和孩子。  
“等我回来。”杰森低下头轻吻迪克，他知道他的生活将变得不同。


	33. 【jaydick】神父桶×修女翅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而并没有性转！  
> 只是单纯的想要pwp的瞎写而已。就当他架空吧。

陶德神父早就注意到了那个修女，漂亮的蕾切尔·格雷森。  
黑发蓝眼的迷人美女，纤细的腰与挺翘的臀，或许唯一的缺憾就是她的胸部平平，但对陶德神父来说却是恰到好处。  
很难想象这样一个在外边会引得无数狂蜂浪蝶渴望一亲芳泽的美女，会被送到修道院来，只能套上古板的修女服度过余生。  
不过如果不是这样，陶德神父也不会遇到他，这对神父来说简直就是神的恩赐。  
当陶德神父发现这个漂亮姑娘其实是个英俊的小伙子的时候，就更是再好不过了。  
一个男人潜入修女院会是什么下场，陶德神父可以向这位年轻人一一列举，而他显然也知道这一切，所以威胁与驯服来的是那么的顺理成章。  
“不想被我告发的话，就乖乖听话。”陶德神父将嘴唇凑近那漂亮的好像百合花瓣一样的耳朵，把炽热的气息吐进耳孔，换来青年颤抖的回应。  
他们的第一次是在花园里，隔着一道铁栅栏门进行的。  
漆黑的晚上里美丽的修女悄悄的踏着夜色前来，陶德神父便等待在门的另一边。他按照神父的要求跪下，用本该咏颂神的诗篇或美好歌谣的唇舌吞入神父的阴茎，让男人的欲望充斥他的身体。又翘起臀部撩开又长又厚的黑色裙摆，将挺翘的近乎淫秽的双臀露出，赤裸的肌肤靠在铁栏上，年轻人只能咬着下唇任由神父对他的私密部位肆意把玩。  
当手指沾着油脂插入身体的时候，他终于还是忍不住的哭了出来，他被这样强迫着扮成女性送到这里就是因为拒绝了来自养父的逼迫，没想到到了这里最终还是不得不向一个男人献上他的肉体。  
“不要怕，”神父低声的安慰他，“我会代神好好的爱你。”  
他被耐心的扩张润滑了，即使屈辱与痛苦仍在，但这样些许的温柔还是让他觉得好受了些。  
最终被男人真正进入的时候，他双手用力的抓住栏杆，指关节用力到近乎发白，张大双腿翘起臀部被男人的阴茎彻底的插入。男人的手垫在他的大腿下，将他的腿抬高，他只能用上肢以及男人进入他身体的部分来稳住身形。  
在一次又一次用力的抽插下，他的手颤抖的再也无力抓握，黑铁从掌心滑落，他的体重让他被神父进入到身体的最深处，然后男人的浊液将他的内脏涂抹。  
他最后跪在地上，裙子依旧撩到腰部之上，双臀赤裸在空气里，一边低声啜泣一边按照神父的指示把手指没入体内翻搅，好将被射入的液体导出。  
在这样的折磨下他又一次的勃起了，他没想到他的身体会如此淫荡，这样彻底的渴求着男人的进入，所以他又第二次背对着神父弯下腰，翘起了他的屁股。  
当他随着晨曦的降临一起离开那里时，他的双腿发软，臀间湿漉漉的饮进了太多的东西，同样被玩弄了一夜变得太过敏感的阴茎随着行进而被粗糙的布料摩擦，带来又痛又痒的快感，但是他连勃起的能力都已经暂时失去了。  
之后的生活更加的无法控制，他按照神父的要求一天天变得更加淫荡，他会用刚刚含吞过神父的唇舌唱诗，也会趁着短暂的间歇去请求神父给予他一次，然后屁股里夹着神父的体液和其他修女一起做活。  
而最近的一次，神父拿出长绳，绕着他身上的敏感处捆缚出淫荡的结，又在他的体内被灌满了精液，塞着神父不知从哪儿找来的假阳具，到街上向其他人宣讲经文。  
他觉得自己堕落的是那么的厉害，比妓女还要更加饥渴着男人的阴茎。  
“但是哪又如何呢？”神父将他抱在怀里，“你是我的，我是你的，我会满足你，你也会满足我，我们会长长久久的在一起，一起沐浴神的恩赐。”  
漂亮的修女呻吟着，抖动着屁股将神父吞的更深，他抱着爱人的脖颈，将他的唇心甘情愿的奉上。


	34. 【jaydick】魔童桶×利爪翅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了魔童后的脑洞。于是脑了球3设定的魔童桶×利爪翅。  
> 因为是球3设定，所以是邪恶版本的杰森和迪克。

第一次听说超霸找到他的继承人的时候，是在利爪十六岁，他对那个小屁孩不屑一顾，杀死自己的养父母？真是个桀骜不驯的小混蛋。  
如果他不是超霸的儿子，利爪绝对会想办法揍他一顿，让他知道人类并不是如他所说的那样软弱可欺。  
然后他果然如愿以偿的和魔童打了一架。  
和小孩子打架是件没品的事情，但和超人类小孩？不？  
利爪依旧胜的简单，一个没受过任何训练的小鬼，就算有超能力又如何？  
当那小子被打翻在地的时候，夜枭示意比赛结束，他挑挑眉走过去想把被他揍的坐在地上的小屁孩拉起来，换来的却是那个孩子的热视线。  
哦，利爪微微侧过头闪开了，只有几根黑发惨遭毒手。  
“嘿，小子，对前辈礼貌点好嘛？”利爪揪起魔童的领子给了他一拳，让他长长记性，抬起头看到夜枭的唇角满意的微微勾起。  
“我不叫小子，”那小混球瞪视着他的瞳仁还在微微发红，“我叫杰森。”  
“知道了，小子。”利爪挑挑眉，把那孩子丢到了超霸的脚边。  
***  
“操，操，再用力点啊啊啊啊……”利爪尖叫着在红头罩的身下达到了高潮，体内强力击打在他的前列腺上的射精让他痉挛着几乎要再高潮一次。  
“我要是使出全力，你的腰都得被我扭断。”杰森懒洋洋的想把利爪揽进怀里，却被毫不犹豫的推开，他啐了一口，不满的看着他的情人，“怎么，又是该死的任务。”  
“老爹似乎有点发现我们的关系了。”利爪动作有些慢的把丢在地上的制服一件件的捡起来穿上，舒缓的姿态看上去像是在跳舞。  
往前再数五年，利爪无论如何也不会想到，他会被那个当年他随随便便丢在地上的小混球压在身下肆意侵犯。不过这小子的腰力真的越来越强了，哼，超人类。  
“知道了又如何，我可以当着所有人的面操你，让他们知道我有多……”杰森说到一半突然顿了一下才继续，“多喜欢你的屁股。”  
满怀心事的利爪却并没有注意到这一点。  
“被发现也无所谓，但是……”他微微皱起眉，似乎又想到了什么，“算了，等我……”他最终还是没有说下去。  
****  
杰森依旧期待和利爪的约会，即使他到现在也没把真名说出来，但他早就知道——迪克，真是个糟糕的名字。他总有一天会光明正大的当着所有人这么喊他。  
利爪却未能如约而至，甚至连消息都没有传来。红头罩因此焦虑不安，难道该死的公主真的被国王陛下关起来了？  
顾不上可能被夜枭打出哥谭，红头罩偷偷溜进去试图打听情况。  
他早该知道那蠢货小爪子早晚会因为他的爹地迷恋做出蠢事，但亲生父母和妹妹被视如父兄的养父杀死，这都是他妈的什么狗屎剧情。  
更让红头罩焦虑不安的是，他的小鸟本该在离开夜枭的鸟巢后扑进他的怀里好好哭一场然后彻底甩开那该死的混蛋和他结婚，可是他却在三天前就失去了行踪。  
如果他遇到了什么危险，杰森绝对要毁灭地球。  
消息不难打听，利爪落到了小丑的掌心，红头罩迅速赶了过去，希望他过去出于好玩和那个疯子混在过一起一段时间的交情能让他放过利爪。  
即使过去很多年，杰森也无法忘记他赶过去的时候所看到的。  
小丑正拿着电锯打算把他的小鸟大卸八块，旁边似乎连礼盒都准备好了。  
杰森一发热视线把他打飞出去，然后扑过去按住利爪已经被切了一半血流如注的胳膊。  
“他妈的小丑，我早说过他是我的人，别碰他。”杰森扭过头冲那个躺在一边暂时起不来，于是开始一边大笑一边唱歌的疯子怒吼。  
他把利爪从锁链上拆了下来，看到黑发青年面色苍白，带着前所未有的虚弱。  
“好了，好了，我会把你带走，你现在是我的了，我可不会放手。”杰森嘟囔着把迪克小心的抱进怀里，飞了起来。


	35. 【jaydick】重温噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个依旧OOC的黑化杰森的脑洞。  
> 迪克无法忘记旧日噩梦，他试图逃离。

迪克浑身赤裸的坐在浴缸里。  
浴缸里的水慢慢上升，冰冷刺骨，杰森漫不经心的把水撩到他身上，手指探索的在迪克的身上游移，试图触摸他所有的地方。迪克只能浑身颤抖，泪流满面，任由杰森摆布。他知道他接下来将要面对什么，刚才在房间里的时候，杰森撕扯着他的衣服将他剥光，并在赤裸的他面前向他展示了准备好用于性虐的道具，每一件看上去都是那么可怖。  
等他被清洗干净，杰森就将把那些道具在他身上一一使用。  
可是他不敢逃，也不敢反抗。杰森给出的威胁太过有力，令迪克连逃跑都不能。  
杰森对他如小孩子刚得到新的玩具，上下摆弄，至于玩具的感受，谁又在乎。  
“转过来。”杰森说，他就只能转过来跪着，让杰森一指头捅进他的体内。  
根本没有被准备的部位被这么直接的插入，太紧了，夹得杰森的指头根本无法移动，他皱着眉拿起一边的浴液，向着被他撬开的肛口到了下去。  
很疼，被手指突然侵入的时候很痛，没有修剪过的指甲在体内毫不留情的搔抓的时候很疼，但是迪克没想到他还能更疼，杰森把不知道什么东西弄进了他的身体里，带来烧灼般的痛感。迪克摇晃着屁股想要逃开，却被抓住灌入了更多，直到他忍不住发出惨叫杰森才停止他的动作。  
“这么痛吗。”杰森厌烦的抽出手指甩了甩手，大概猜到了是浴液导致了这一切。  
于是他在浴缸里又一次把手指插进迪克，让水进入体内清洗。等终于清洗干净后，迪克的体内也因为水和应激产生的肠液变得湿的不行，被从浴缸里拖出来擦干之后屁股也还是一直在颤抖着流水，杰森就骂他是个骚货，抓住之前准备好的跳蛋塞进去打开，然后强迫他浑身赤裸的摇摇晃晃的向他的房间走。  
到了房间后迪克就被绑了起来，手被用皮具束到身后，身上还被用麻绳捆了好几道。这是杰森从超市里随便买的，他觉得这和他看的那些片子里的绳子没什么区别，但是其实却很粗糙坚硬，把迪克的皮肤都磨红了，杰森却一点都不在意。  
他把迪克随便丢在床上，然后在道具里找了找，拿出了尿道棒和一根并不太粗，但是上边遍布螺纹的按摩棒。  
把按摩棒插进去的时候，杰森并没有把之前的跳蛋拿出来，他不顾迪克的恳求依旧把那根玩具慢慢的插了进去直到根部也整个没入。  
然后是尿道棒，和后边湿润的屁股相比，想要插入前边显然要困难的多。迪克几乎是惨叫着被慢慢插入的，如果不是杰森及时按住他的腿，恐怕他都能将杰森踢下床。杰森站起身愤怒的扇了他两巴掌，直到他瘫软着双目紧闭，再也不敢尝试反抗，才继续把才插入不到一半的尿道棒继续往里按。迪克浑身颤抖的发出可怜的呜咽声，只是这一次却再也不敢反抗了。  
当尿道棒最后只剩下尾端的铃铛露在外边的时候，杰森才满意的住手，发红的尿道口大概显示迪克已经因为他粗暴的行为受了伤，但谁会在乎呢？这个小婊子总会习惯并喜欢被人这么使用的。  
杰森尝试着拿起一根鞭子，这是专业的，可花了他不少钱，他尝试着抽了瘫软在床上得迪克两鞭，换来他轻声痛呼。杰森下手有点没轻没重，在迪克身上留下道道红痕，但值得庆幸的是，这根鞭子并没有给他带来更多的伤害。  
似乎并没有他想象中的那么爽。  
杰森皱皱眉，很快又有了一个好主意。  
“转过身去，趴好，然后把屁股给我好好翘起来。”他命令。  
迪克犹豫了好一会儿，在他鞭挞催促下，才终于按照他的要求趴好。  
他要好好鞭打他淫荡的小穴，直到他彻底肿起来。  
杰森瞄准好位置抽了下去，可惜的是偏到了一边的屁股上，迪克颤抖了一下，低下头把脸埋进床单，他即使哭求再多，也引不起杰森丝毫的同情，换不来任何的温柔以待。  
第二鞭依旧偏了，不过比上一鞭更接近点。  
杰森不满的咂舌，高高举起手，给出了最狠的一抽。  
迪克惨叫着向前跌倒，趴在床上半天动弹不得。含着按摩棒的穴口红的仿佛要渗血般的慢慢肿了起来。  
扒开他的屁股仔细观看的杰森发出惊叹，他用鞭柄戳了戳那处红肿，换来迪克屁股扭动着想要逃离，却被按住更加恶意的戳弄。  
这可比平时殴打迪克时得到的痛呼要好听多了。  
在他尝试着要把鞭柄也塞进去的时候，这个一直沉默的好学生终于忍不住开始又一次的哭求。  
“好吧，如果想要我不把这个塞进去，就乖乖趴好，好好挨上十鞭。”杰森舔着嘴唇，几乎都有点迫不及待了，“当然，只有打到这里才算。”杰森恶意的用鞭稍触了下迪克红肿的肛口。  
他无法拒绝，只能承受。  
当最后杰森打出成功的十鞭的时候，迪克已经是半昏迷状态了，他的屁股上鞭痕交错，几乎整个都肿了起来，他的臀缝，后穴和娇嫩的会阴，也都被打的红的发亮。  
今天就暂时先这样吧。  
杰森把鞭子丢在一边，然后把插在迪克体内的按摩棒抽了出来，随着那根棒子的抽出，螺纹从内壁上刮出一波波液体，沿着穴口滑下，换来阵阵颤抖。  
“艹，你真的太骚了。”杰森惊叹，然后把手按在迪克伤痕累累的屁股上，不顾他无意识的扭动挣扎，把他粗大的阴茎插入了那高热紧致的肉道。  
他浸泡在其中缓缓抽插，慢慢的享受了足足半个小时，才开始加快速度用力撞击，换来身下逐渐恢复意识的迪克的呻吟。当他他终于射进迪克的体内，趴到了他的背上，让那软掉的阴茎享受内壁无意识的啜吸，才一边感慨他的耐力惊人，一边想着等下次要进行哪些玩法。  
等最后他想起来要拔掉迪克前边的尿道棒的时候，迪克那始终软着的阴茎，才随着他掏挖出被顶的太深的跳蛋带出来的白浊液体，慢慢的流出一些精液来。  
“不会被玩坏了吧。”杰森抓了一把迪克的阴茎，然后毫不留情的把他推到地上，“你可以走了。”  
迪克在地上躺了很久，杰森没有出言赶他走或许是唯一的善意，他最终还是颤抖着双腿站起来，一件件的捡起他的衣服穿上，把被撕扯坏的部分尽力整理的能见人些，才拎起书包慢慢的往外走。  
他不敢再留下，他害怕杰森会兴起要和他再玩一场。  
“等等。”就在迪克走到门边准备出去的时候，杰森开口了。迪克满怀期望的转过头看着他，他也不知道他在期望着什么。  
“别忘了下周五我们还会继续。”杰森冲着他露出了一个恶意的笑。  
迪克惨白着脸低下头，过了很久才点了点表示知道，他拉开门慢慢的走开了。  
这是在杰森所以为的他们的甜美恋情里，他从没太过在意的第一次。  
迪克却一直记得清清楚楚。  
*********  
杰森和迪克是一对相爱很多年的情侣，杰森除了有时候嫉妒心太强之外，似乎并没有什么问题。至于迪克，哥谭的金童是完美的。  
但是最近一段时间，迪克却越来越容易回忆起他们最初在一起的那段时光。那段杰森已经几乎快要遗忘，迪克却总会在噩梦中重温的过去。  
他是怎么爱上杰森的？  
他到底是不是真的爱着杰森？  
这样的疑问渐渐在迪克的心中膨胀扩大。  
他试图向其他人求助，可是羞耻感却迫使他闭口不言。朋友们察觉到了他的不对劲，安慰他，鼓励他，却什么都没问。  
这给了迪克很大的帮助，使他能够鼓起勇气终于向杰森提出了分手，他不能让自己的感情被投放在这样的人和过去身上，他想要新的，正常的开始。  
面对迪克的分手要求，杰森没说一句话，他暗沉的脸色令迪克颤抖。他又一次想起朋友们，想起沃利帮他找好了房子，想起唐娜告诉他，她已经帮他定好了机票，他可以随时离开这里，等想回来的时候再回来。于是他僵硬的转过身，回到卧室想要收拾行李。在这里的每一分每一秒都开始让他感到恐惧，过去所有的温馨美好似乎都成了虚假。  
当假象被撕碎，迪克无法想象他还怎么把这一切继续维持下去。  
杰森就是那么一直站在那里吗？还是他会打算做些什么。  
幸运的是，直到迪克心烦意乱的将一些衣服和他早就准备好的证件丢进旅行箱，拉着箱子准备离开的时候，杰森都没有出现准备阻止他。  
也许他真的变好了，之前他一直说他根本不记得那些事情，比较那个时候他们都还是孩子，根本就不知道什么是对，什么是错。  
迪克不想去思考他们还有没有未来，但现在他知道他们必须分开一段时间。  
他走出卧室，发现杰森已经不在刚才的位置，刚想松口气，却听到身后传来脚步声。  
“我不想这么对你的……”  
杰森从阴影中慢慢的走了出来，迪克向后退了几步，行李箱啪的一声倒在了地上，他腿软的几乎快要站不住，可他最后还是挣扎着跑向大门。  
门被反锁了，而钥匙……在卧室里。迪克绝望的晃动着门把手，希望能看到奇迹的发生。  
而唯一发生的，只有慢慢追上来的杰森。他被杰森用胳膊锁住脖子，强硬的拖向了卧室。  
迪克尖叫着挣扎着想要逃跑，最后却被又一次摔倒了那张床上。  
“现在，让我们来重温旧梦。”杰森慢慢的解着他的皮带。  
“不不不……”迪克惊恐的向后退，直到背脊抵住床板，最后却还是尖叫着被杰森抓住脚踝拖了回去……  
****  
“是的，我们打算重温蜜月，迪克最近太累了，他一直精神紧张，我希望他能放松一下。”  
“半个月应该足够了……哦，一个月？太感谢您了女士，我们会好好渡过这段时光的。”  
杰森放下电话，看着床上被捆缚的很好，双腿大张，腿间淌着在上一轮的游戏中灌入的精液的迪克。  
“现在，我们有足够的时间来好好相处了。”杰森慢慢的走过去，看着被塞着口球无法发声的迪克惊恐的瞪大眼看着他。  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰森其实也一直后悔那样的开始，最初的残忍是因为不爱，等他爱上伤害也已经形成。他一直明白问题所在，他装作忘记那些，希望迪克也能一起忘记，可是迪克显然忘不了。  
> 最后迪克铁了心要分手，杰森用尽方法想要挽回，只有绝望的想起曾经的做法。  
> 是不是再来一次，迪克就不会离开他，而是会和过去一样乖乖留在他身边？


	36. 【jaydick】录音体脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很短的段子，突然开的录音体脑洞。ABO设定。  
> 不过因为不知道该走表世界路线还是里世界路线，所以没有继续。  
> 不能确定会不会继续脑后续。

“三周之前，杰森第一次对我无套内射了。我不明白。他……他以前从不会这么对我。”  
“自从那次之后，他就再也没用过套子，每一次都要在我的体内成结射精。这很痛苦，作为一个alaph我没那么有包容性，所以我一直在拒绝，可是他不听。”  
“他把我绑了起来。事后我三天没能下床。”  
“……（惊恐的喘息声），我……我发现他在我的食物里偷偷给我下了药，他想做什么？他想做什么！”  
“（门响）浪鸟，你在做什么？吃饭了……嘿，这是什么，拿过来。”  
“不不不……杰森，求你别……”  
“（摔碎东西的巨响）”


	37. 【alldick】抹布向pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是想搞车，就是这么简单。  
> 追逃游戏，猎物只有一个——夜翼。  
> 只要猎物被抓住，就要被猎人彻底享用，然后带着上一个猎人留下的精液，继续他的逃亡之路。

夜翼喘息着，跌跌撞撞的走着，他的制服已经被撕扯的几乎不剩什么的，胸口、臀部和大腿的部分是被重点攻击的部分，早就是彻底赤裸着的。手套和靴子也丢了，他只能光着脚在地上跑。四肢上的布料倒是被那些人留了下来，不知道是出于什么样的趣味，只是左腿的裤管也在上一次他企图用那些残存的部分挡住他狼籍的下体的时候，被狠狠的撕碎了，所以他只能就这么下体赤裸的继续行走，任由之前被男人们灌进体内的精液顺着大腿滑落，一滴滴的落在地上。  
他不知道究竟发生了什么，为什么他会被捉住丢在这个岛上，然后他的敌人、他的朋友，甚至是他的兄弟和父亲都成了他的追猎者。他们捉住他，然后一根又一根的阴茎捅入他的身体，抽插，然后射精。他们享用他又放走他，以看着他的窘态为乐。  
他已经不知道已经被几根阴茎捅进过身体，也不知道在之前那些激烈的抽插中高潮过几次，只知道他的腿已经快要软的走不动了。  
他无法理解到底发生了什么，更难让他理解的是至亲与朋友们对他的背叛。  
第一个抓住他的就是他的弟弟们，也是他们揭露了他之后的悲惨命运。他刚刚逃过了他的一个宿敌，就看到了那几张熟悉的面孔，夜翼惊喜的从躲藏的地方走了出来，呼唤着兄弟们的名字，想要确认到底是什么状况。  
然后红头罩就按住了他，比他更加高大强健的体格使他能够轻易的控制住他的兄长，在夜翼还来不及反应的时候，罗宾就用小刀划开了他的裤子，露出了他的下体。夜翼困惑的看着弟弟们，却被压倒在地，在来得及反抗之前，红罗宾的手指就插入了他的体内。  
之后的一切就像是一场混乱的噩梦，夜翼拼命的拳打脚踢的想要挣脱，却还是被弟弟们得逞，一根又一根的插入，年轻人的体力让他们来了两轮才丢下软在地上的夜翼离开。  
年轻的英雄躺在地上哭泣着，弟弟们一句话都没说，有的只有一次又一次的入侵，他如同器具一般的被使用。  
也许他们是被控制了，他要去救他们。  
刚刚打起精神想要做些什么，不远处就传来了脚步声，夜翼转过头，看到了之前被他甩掉的丧钟身影。  
这位冷酷的佣兵趁虚而入，带着古怪的笑容分开了夜翼的双腿，将他早就坚硬如铁的阴茎插入了才被三只小鸟享用过的湿漉漉的甬道。  
之后夜翼碰到了很多人，敌人或是朋友，不管他逃跑还是挣扎，恳求还是辱骂，等待他的都是一次又一次的被强奸的命运。他们插入他，享用他，并企图让他也一同堕入欲望。当意志被击垮，肉体也随之屈服，夜翼一次又一次的在阴茎之下高潮了。男人们也逐渐开始张口，询问他，辱骂他，用下流的言语形容他，令他更加的兴奋。  
他不知道已经过去了多久，也不知道他到底遭遇过多少次强奸甚至是轮奸，最初他还想要记录，以使自己保持清醒，可是很快的那些男人的脸开始变得远远近近，模糊不已，一切都失去了意义，只有插进身体里的阴茎是真实存在的。  
他高潮了，也被操的失禁了，尿液伴随着高潮毫无知觉的淌出来的时候，他呜咽出声，嘴里还含着不知道是谁的阴茎，被射了慢慢一嘴，却被深深的插进喉咙，只能呛咳着被吞下。他觉得他的肛门和直肠都学会了高潮，在被男人插入的时候快乐的颤抖不已。然后他一次次的因男人们射入体内而昏厥，时间都已经失去了意义。每一次当他醒来，其他人都已经离开，只剩下被灌了满肚子精液的他。  
也许他会就这么被操死，然后浑身赤裸，满身精液的被丢在人流密集的地方，让曾经被他保护着的人们好好的看看这个淫荡的蒙面义警的下场。  
可是他还是摇摇晃晃的逃跑着，像一个濒死的猎物，他已经不知道这么做是因为还不想认输，或者只是为了增加一场又一场性爱之间的情趣。  
身后已经很久没有追踪的脚步声了，最后一次是他攀着树被不知道哪一个绿灯顶到最深处，旁边谜语人笑着看着他们，等待接下来轮到他，他们之间唯一的相似之处就是绿色。  
也许接下来就是终点，他很快的就能见到这个节目的策划人，那个要将他变成一个淫荡的婊子，只会渴求阴茎的妓女的幕后主使者。  
一道黑色的身影出现在他的眼前，是那么的熟悉，是啊，他早该知道的不是嘛，能做到这一切的除了蝙蝠侠，还能有谁？  
他想呼唤他的名字，他的养父，他的导师，他曾经敬爱的人，可是阴茎一次又一次的插入他的喉咙，让他进行深喉，享受他因呕吐反射而不停痉挛的喉咙带来的快感，让他的嗓子已经沙哑，只能吐出连他自己都听不清的细小声音，以及精液。  
所以他跪下，如那人所愿的拉开他的裤子，将嘴凑了上去，把尚疲软的阴茎含进嘴里，吞进喉咙。苦涩的精液的味道又一次的蔓延在嘴里，可是在深处又有着一丝香甜，他之前看着他那一场场的表演大概射了很多次，整个护杯都被打湿，他想那个人在之后也许会命令他把沾满了精液的护杯舔干净，因为那都是他的错。  
男人很快的又硬了起来，他无法抵挡眼前这样一个淫荡的蓝鸟的服务。夜翼转过身，趴在了地上，将他挺翘的屁股高高的撅起，把他的一切都献给那个将他带上正义道路的男人。  
被操过很多次都后穴早已经变得柔软的不行，之前甚至一起含进过两根的入口，湿漉漉的很快的就将那根坚硬的阳具吞入，直到根部，男人开始毫不留情的用力前后摆动腰部，操出他可爱长子的声声浪叫。  
夜翼的眼前在发黑，他承受不住了，他不能再接受更多了，他哭泣，他恳求，可是男人却根本没有停下的意图，他最终尖叫着射了出来，在最后的意识里，男人狠狠的插入到了最深处，也射在了他的体内。  
********  
“夜翼，夜翼，快醒醒。”耳机里传来神谕焦急的叫喊。  
“我们到他身边了。”熟悉的声音来到他的身边，一双手按在他的胸部开始给他进行胸外按压。另一个人的嘴唇凑过来含住他的嘴，把氧气吹进他的肺里。  
他终于呛咳着醒了过来，睁开眼睛看到了正骑在他身上给他抢救的红头罩和正在进行人工呼吸的红罗宾。还有站在稍远一些地方焦虑不安的进行警戒的罗宾。  
“艹，你这该死的迪基鸟，不是早就告诉你别一个人单独行动了吗，那个家伙很危险。”看到他清醒过来，红头罩气呼呼的试图给他一拳，最后又强忍冲动只是冲他怒吼。  
“我没事……我很好……”夜翼在之前就已经确认了制服还好好的穿在他的身上，之前的那一切恐怕都只是一场噩梦。  
然而当他试图坐直身子，却感到体内被灌得满满的液体因为动作的变化而被挤出来，彻底的打湿了他腿间，并慢慢的渗入他的制服中。


	38. 【alldick】拯救被魅魔附身的迪克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊，脑洞搞车永远都搞不够。  
> 翅翅无辜被魅魔附身，恶魔向所有人提出了过分的要求。  
> 包括蝙蝠家×翅和sladick。

韦恩家的长子被恶魔附身了，因为担心这位年轻又快活的英俊年轻人的未来，他的家人不敢将此事宣扬，偷偷请来了附近教堂的两位神父，威尔逊神父以及陶德神父试图驱魔。  
得知了韦恩家家长的恳求，两位神父痛快的答应了他的请求，他们两人也很喜欢这位年轻人，威尔逊神父喜欢迪克在神学方面的才思敏捷，而陶德神父则喜欢和他谈论文学和人性。  
然而即使两位神父念诵圣经，向被绑在床上尖叫着的被恶魔附身的年轻人喷洒圣水，也没有任何作用。这让他们一筹莫展，陷入困境。就在这个时候，附身在迪克身上的恶魔开口了。  
附身在迪克身上的是一只魅魔，他要求两位神父必须满足他的欲望。但是在过程中，为了满足他的恶趣味，迪克的神智是清醒的，甚至所有的反应也是他的。  
恶魔提前告知了两位神父这一切，他不但想要享受欲望，同样享受人类的堕落。  
对于迪克来说，突然之间他就被绑了起来，而他之前一直敬重的两位神父眨眼之间就要脱了他的裤子轮奸他。  
他挣扎着后退，大喊“你们是不是弄错了，你们怎么能做这种事！”  
陶德神父有些犹豫，看了看年长的那位，威尔逊神父叹口气，说：“你不能对恶魔仁慈。”  
说着，他走过去把迪克扯了过来，开始脱掉他的裤子，并告诉他年轻的同伴，必须得他先来，因为他的太大了，怕伤到这个可怜的年轻人。  
他们在迪克的哀求中分开他的腿艹了他。迪克哭的不行，他从没想过会被男人上，但是令他意想不到的是，当杰森插入他的体内开始动，他感到扭曲的欲火开始在他的身体中蔓延，他开始情不自禁的扭着腰配合神父的动作，并发出淫荡的呻吟。  
杰森在迪克的体内射了，然后是斯莱德，他真的很大，而且富有技巧，把迪克艹的呜呜叫。  
斯莱德坚持了很长时间，迪克的嗓子都快喊哑了，而这段时间也足够年轻的神父恢复过来。于是当斯莱德退出的时候，杰森又压了过去。  
这次杰森坚持的更久了些，他也学会了顶撞迪克的敏感点，让他尖叫着在他怀里射精。  
当一切结束，迪克的眼睛又一次变成了金色。  
“不够，还不够！”魅魔尖叫，“把他的父亲和兄弟都叫来，我要让他知道他是个淫荡的婊子。”  
神父无奈，只得遵从。  
布鲁斯和达米安知道之后非常愤怒，这对父子是如此的相似，他们甚至想要赶走两位神父，凭借韦恩家的财力去请更有力的神职人员，但是最后还是被斯莱德劝服，因为他们不知道新来的人是会帮他驱魔，还是会直接把迪克送上火刑架，因为那才是最简单的办法。  
当他们回到房间，发现提姆已经压在了迪克的身上，这个聪明的年轻人在斯莱德说出要求的一瞬间就知道按照神父所说的才是最好的。  
他一边轻声安慰害怕的哭泣着恳求他不要这么做的长兄，一边慢慢把自己压进了大哥的身体。  
这具年轻矫健，一直为他所崇拜的肉体是如此的炙热，把他吸的是那么紧，好像真的深爱着他，渴求他一样。  
提姆下半身艹的有多狠，就多温柔的亲吻和安抚迪克，就差把我爱你的话语说出口了，只可惜还有其他人在场，让他不能尽情倾诉。  
等提姆喘着从迪克身上爬开。迪克快活的笑了起来，他金色的双眼扫过一边的男人，似乎在进行挑选。  
“我想要大的，两个一起来操我。”他舔着嘴唇把饥渴的目光扫向了布鲁斯和斯莱德。“我可以感觉到这个孩子的身体已经足够软，可以吃进两根阴茎了。”  
“你别想！”杰森咆哮着向前走了一步，却又被斯莱德向后推到了墙角。  
“一开始肯定是艰难的。”斯莱德笑了，嘴角的弧度近乎邪恶，“不如让这具娼妇的身体先适应一下。”  
“啊……”对于年长神父的提议，有着迪克外表的魅魔发出了长长的满足的呻吟，而迪克清醒的意识显然让他意识到了什么，或者魅魔把更加淫秽的画面传进了他的脑海，使他露出了惊慌的表情，他想喊不，嘴唇却蠕动着吐出了更可怕的字句:“父子一起来，好主意。”  
当迪克终于能发出惊恐的惨叫时，已经是达米安已经深入他体内，布鲁斯正把自己慢慢压入的时候了。  
他们全家人都被恶魔所支配，连神父都不得不屈服于恶魔的欲望，这真是耻辱。  
迪克哭泣着，开始在两根阴茎上蠕动腰身，试图将他们吞入的更深，寻求着更多的快乐。  
达米安，这个年仅十六岁的少年，没用多长时间就在他的长兄身上献出了他的第一次，把精液喷进了已经被灌入好几个男人精液的淫荡甬道。  
“可以了，可以了，可以了！”魅魔尖叫。  
斯莱德顺从的前来，扶着阴茎，慢慢的顺着达米安刚刚退出留下的缝隙，插入了被布鲁斯紧紧抱在怀里的迪克的体内。  
两根成年人的阴茎沉甸甸的压在迪克的体内，把他整个人都填满了，他痉挛着陷入狂喜，在两个男人混乱的抽插中一次次的高潮着，直到再也射不出任何东西也还是没被放过，只能委屈的哭着像个婴儿一样把尿液撒在了父亲的胸腹间，并打湿了床单。  
当迪克最终翻着白眼大声淫叫着晕过去，魅魔才满意的离开了。  
这一次驱魔终于成功的结束了。  
只是从此之后，两位神父和韦恩家的关系更加的密切了。韦恩家的长子时常屁股里含着父亲和兄弟们的精液来到教堂，祈求两位神父的赐予。


	39. 【alldick抹布向】怪物俱乐部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了肉而肉，没逻辑的pwp。  
> 我搞黄我自豪，我开车我骄傲×  
> 怪物俱乐部，艹翅俱乐部。

夜翼被怪物俱乐部的人捕捉，成为了他们的公用性奴。  
他没想到当他被脱光了捆绑在祭台上的时候，出现在他眼前的那些人竟然如此的熟悉，不止是那些会和他作对，会对他图谋不轨的反派，其中甚至包括了他的两个兄弟。  
提姆被钟推出来的时候是面无表情的，除了他那高高竖起，形状狰狞的鸡巴才彰显了他的激动。  
“让小红先艹你可是十足的体贴。”钟叔微笑着说，看着夜翼充满恐惧的疯狂摇头，“等你被他艹完，就会变成一个疯狂渴望男人阴茎的婊子。”  
不不不，他不想这样。  
铁链在手脚的挣动下发出脆响，夜翼还是没能阻止他暴露了怪物身份的弟弟的侵犯。  
他尖叫着艰难吞入了他弟弟的阴茎，然后没过多久就被其中产生的催情液体烧坏了脑子。  
他真的像钟说的那样，淫荡的微笑，张开腿吞入一根又一根怪物的阴茎。  
他不知道他被艹了多久，但是像那些怪物说的那样，他的初夜必须接受他们所有的人。  
等他真正清醒过来，看到的是同样变身为怪物的杰森正深深的插在他体内成结，把所有的精液都灌进他已经装的太满的体内。  
接下来的日子一团混乱，夜翼每天都会被操，幸运的是除了极少数的日子，他每天只用接待几个男人就够了。最初的时候第一个总是提姆，他用催情液让他更容易接受，即使没有提姆的日子，他们也会用药来放松他。  
可是随着时间的过去，他们开始不再给他药，让他意思清醒的被操，看着夜翼，这位曾经的英雄变成怪物的婊子。阴茎在他的屁股里来了又去，他的体内总是含着精液。  
最近他们又变化出了新的玩法，他们给他灌上春药，让他打扮暴露的在半夜的街头走着，就像一个男妓，就是一个男妓。  
男人们走过来按住他，侵犯他，使用他，他快乐的呻吟，不仅仅是因为催情剂，更是因为那是人类的阴茎，让他安心。  
然后他就不得不按照怪物们的指示把那些人带进俱乐部，一边骑在怪物们的阴茎上哭喊，任由它们把射入体内的人类的精液掏出来，一边看着那些曾经侵犯过他的男人们被一个个残忍的杀死，鲜血溅上他的脸颊。  
数着日子计算今天将有怎样的遭遇成了迪克最后的乐趣，这意味着这一天他将以怎样的方式吞进多少怎样的阴茎，并在什么样的情况下最终被艹晕。  
这样的日子仿佛永远都没有尽头，也许总有一天他会适应甚至接受，但不会是在现在。  
***  
丧钟平时看上去和常人无异，除了他身上某些地方有些细小鳞片的痕迹，以及接吻时口中传来的冷血动物特有的腥味。丧钟的阴茎上当然也是鳞片分布的地方，每次插进去之后就会张开的细小鳞片总会骚刮夜翼被艹的太多已经敏感的不成样子的内壁，让他浑身颤抖的呻吟喘息。  
夜翼以为丧钟是怪物中最温柔无害的一个，直到有人带着古怪的笑容向丧钟提议让夜翼看看他真正的样子。  
丧钟答应了。  
紧接着他就看到了一条巨蛇，黄色和黑色相间的花纹，瞎掉的右眼，这一切都表明了这条巨大的怪物就是丧钟，今晚将享用他的存在。  
他被又一次久违的捆住了，被丢在在巨蛇的身边，冰冷的鳞片随即缠绕上来，让夜翼以为这是要吃掉他，而不是艹他。  
也许被吃掉反而更加轻松。  
这是当他用被撬开的后穴吞进巨蛇的两根半阴茎的时候唯一的想法。  
这个夜晚他只招待了丧钟一个人，这就让他屁股大张着吐出大量的精液，彻底失神的倒在地上。  
有人看到这一幕还是忍不住的想过去艹他，只要想象一下把阴茎插入这样被彻底干开的夜翼的体内，会是怎样的享受，也许他们也可以尝试像刚才那样，两根一起来，夜翼做得到。  
另外的人阻止了他们，夜翼被温柔的抱起，被送入浴缸彻底清洗，他在男人的手指下呻吟哭泣。  
当他最终被放进柔软的床上，有人轻轻拨弄他的黑发，低声对他说:“你看，我们已经足够的仁慈。但这只会是一个开始，你得让自己尽快适应。”  
半昏迷的夜翼低声喃喃着听不懂的话语，也许在他的梦里不会有这么多可怕的阴茎。  
但他总得学会接受这一切。  
怪物们有足够的耐心与时间。


	40. 【jaydick】道具

“我不行了……杰森……杰森，放过我。”当杰森把又一根粗大的嗡嗡震动的按摩棒推进迪克的身体深处时，迪克哭泣着又一次达到了高潮，然而一个晚上频繁的射精让他的精囊已经空空荡荡，这一次只有稀薄的精水流了出来。  
“爽翻哈？迪基鸟。”杰森愉快的舔着嘴唇，在迪克屁股抽动中拔出了那根剧烈震动，上边带着金属珠子的按摩棒，这玩意儿可以放出微弱的电流增加快感，刚才他就试了试，让大蓝鸟尖叫着颤抖着身体，喘的像个姑娘。  
握住在迪基鸟之前的表演中就已经急不可耐的阴茎，杰森慢慢的又一次压入到兄长那被玩弄的泥泞松软的体内，在恋人的啜泣声中又一次用力的抽插起来。  
等杰森终于又一次射入迪克那快要被他灌满的体内，这只蓝鸟终于拱起脊背发出无声的尖叫，然后彻底的失去了意识。  
杰森低下头轻轻的安抚的吻着他，过了好一会儿迪克才终于恢复了意识。  
“结束了？”他的嗓子已经有些嘶哑，只能发出低声的询问声，然后随着杰森慢慢的将软掉的阴茎拔出来，灌满体内的精液才慢慢流出来。  
迪克一动也不想动，他太累了。  
整整四个小时，从他回家后连饭都来不及吃就被杰森反绑住手拖进卧室，用阴茎和数根按摩棒把他折磨的死去活来，就算他射精也得不到休息，屁股里总是会含着一根硬物，杰森的或者是那些形状古怪，甚至有些别的功能的按摩棒。  
每隔一段时间杰森都会这么做，把他拖上床，好像要彻底操死他一样的用阴茎和道具玩弄他。最开始他乐于配合，因为他也会因此爽到，可是随着杰森道具库的逐渐扩展，他已经有些受不住了。  
那些越来越奇形怪状的假阳具让他恐惧，他今晚就把一根据说是按照龙的形状的从杰森的手里踢开了，却还是没挡住杰森把另一只据说取材以狼人的塞进他的屁股。  
“杰森，总有一天你是不是会把我绑着丢给别人轮奸？”迪克昏昏沉沉的任由恋人把他抱进浴室，被不同的玩意儿插进体内的经历虽然会带来更多的快感，可是却也太糟糕了，好像他真的被不同的东西操了一样，这让他感到恐惧。  
“不会的，不会的。”杰森安抚的亲吻他的额头和脸颊，“那些都是按照我为模型定制。”  
不过这时候迪克已经昏睡过去，并没有听到。


	41. 【jaydick】安眠曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了JoHo太太的图之后的脑洞。

杰森被从睡梦中惊醒的时候，已经是深夜了。  
身后传来迪克温热的体温，他似乎做了什么梦，哼哼唧唧的动个不停，在杰森的身上蹭来蹭去。  
作为一个体力充沛的年轻人，又享受到了足够的休息，再加上他们已经整整三周没有亲热了，杰森很快因为这样的碰触而兴奋起来。  
他刚到家的时候就想了，想要给迪克他一直喜欢的拥抱，想要深深的亲吻他，然后把他抱上床或者沙发，狠狠的把迪克操到张着腿哭求他放过为止。  
但是等待他的只有空空荡荡的房间。  
杰森苦笑了一下，他早该知道，作为一个义警总是忙碌的，又怎么会和一个全职主妇一样在家等他？  
他自己做了饭，又洗了澡，疲惫的身体告诉他他该早点休息，可是他还是转了一圈又一圈，仿佛在寻找什么。  
最终杰森放弃了，他给迪克做好了夜宵放在餐桌上，就扑到了床上沉睡过去，就连迪克回来都没醒过来，只是在床铺下陷，有人亲吻他的额头时翻了个身，为伴侣腾出半边空位。  
现在他醒了，并且下半身骚动不已，硬的像块石头，他想要迪克，想埋进他炙热的体内，享受他肠道的吸吮，他想听他的呻吟，想把他操到尖叫不已。他享受他们每一次的性爱，并渴求更多。  
杰森转过身，想把迪克抱过来，他可以在迪克昏睡的时候给他前戏，然后把他操醒。他确认迪克会喜欢这个，又一次迪克也给他来过一回，躲进被子里给睡着的他口交，直到他醒过来，才张开腿把他坚硬的鸡巴吞进体内。  
那次性爱简直爽透了，他们一整个上午都窝在床上，高潮之后就相互抚摸，杰森又一次兴奋起来就会艹进迪克的体内。直到两个人都饥肠辘辘，他们才彻底结束。  
对那一次杰森记忆深刻，回味不已，他确认明天他有足够的空闲，至于迪克，他想他整个白天也会没事。他可以同样给迪克一个惊喜。  
只是想象就让冷酷无情的红头罩恨不得兴奋的喘着粗气，但当他转身，看到的一切却让他迅速冷静下来——  
迪克在哭泣。  
杰森不知道迪克梦到了什么，又是为了什么而流泪，他只知道从来都是欢乐微笑，即便是披上蝙蝠披风也得当个笑着的蝙蝠侠的蓝鸟正在哭泣。  
好像有一把刀捅进杰森的胸口，让他心口闷痛不已。  
他转过身把迪克揽进怀里，抱着他，亲吻他湿透的面颊，轻声呢喃着安抚的话语。  
似乎是感到了爱人的安慰，迪克伸出手抱住杰森，紧紧的依偎进他的怀里，好像只要稍微放松就会弄丢他。  
杰森在他耳边唱歌，他妈妈曾经唱给他的安眠曲，他又唱给他深爱的蓝鸟。  
迪克的呼吸逐渐平稳，即使眼角仍挂有泪痕，却不再继续哭泣了。他靠在杰森的胸口安静的睡着了。  
杰森的下半身依旧坚挺，但当他和迪克靠在一起，即使什么也不做，依旧是那样的满足。


	42. 关于翅死亡之后的一个脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森得知了迪克死亡的消息后，他冲进了蝙蝠洞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这只是一个想象。

当杰森得知那条消息的时候，他正在殴打那个小喽啰。  
那个不知死活的罪犯，即使被他打到连牙齿都不剩几颗还是死活不知悔改。  
一个反社会人格的该死的混蛋，杰森永远都不会明白蝙蝠洞里的那些家伙究竟是秉持着怎样的想法才会觉得这些混蛋也能被拯救，非要浪费时间经历物资和他们可能会逃狱的不可知危险，把他们关进监狱，而不是一颗枪子解决所有问题。  
所以当那个家伙嘟嘟囔囔，口齿不清的说出那个消息的时候，红头罩的拳头正毫不留情的一次次击打在他脸上身上。  
然后拳头停住，红头罩揪住他的领子把他拉近，近到他的鼻尖在红头罩的头罩上压成了扁扁的一片。  
这个混蛋终于知道害怕了，他在红头罩的威胁下哭着又一次复述他知道的消息，然后他的尸体倒在了灰尘遍布的破旧厂房的地板上。  
杰森没有花费太多时间就确认了这个消息。  
夜翼的死亡对于几乎所有的英雄来说都是令人震惊的消息。  
但是没有一个人，蝙蝠家没有一个人想起通知杰森，就好像他根本就不是家庭的一员。  
如果迪克还在……  
杰森不想去这么想，可是他控制不住他的脑子，越来越多的愤怒和悲伤充满了他的头脑，让他骑上摩托车赶往哥谭。  
蝙蝠洞多年如同一日的黑暗静寂，现在竟然多了点空旷。  
当杰森摩托轰鸣，带着满满的怒气的冲进来，也没能更多的打破这近乎凝固氛围。  
“他呢？”杰森大步的走过来，近乎质问的说，他该庆幸没在这里看到迪克的尸体。也许这和过去某些时候一样，夜翼假死，然后去做别的什么该死的需要隐藏身份的任务去了。  
但是蝙蝠侠的答案却彻底的否定了这一点，杰森感到寒冷从心口逐渐向外蔓延。  
“那你把他的尸体送去了哪儿？”杰森开始试图寻找迪克可能在的地方。  
“警察局。”蝙蝠侠没有回身，依旧面对着电脑。  
“什……什么……”杰森感到他胸口的Y型伤口又一次的开始疼痛起来，就好像手术刀又一次的划破肌肤，袒露内脏。  
“你怎么能那么做？”杰森几乎快要疯了，这个男人怎么能够容忍同样的事情发生在他儿子的身上第二次？况且那个人还是迪克。  
蝙蝠侠没有再回答。  
杰森站在他身后喋喋不休，咒骂不止，他问布鲁斯打算怎么解释他的养子的突然死亡，怎么解释黄金男孩的不幸遭遇，他问他是不是已经准备好了给他们所有人的棺材，就等着他们躺进去好给他们下葬。  
蝙蝠侠只是背对着他，永远不会回答。  
杰森感到失望，不知道是对布鲁斯还是他自己。他想冲上去狠狠的殴打蝙蝠侠，但是一种浓重的不安感让他没有那么做。  
最后他沉默，和蝙蝠侠一样仿佛被拔掉了舌头。他什么都没说的转身离开了。  
他没有看到蝙蝠侠在他离开以后，垂下头，把脸深深的埋进了手掌中。

****补上新的一段****  
迪克找到他的时候，红头罩完全没有想到。  
他刚结束了一场枪战，他杀死了十几个恶棍，和赶过来的蝙蝠侠互殴了一场。  
愤怒和仇恨的火焰在他体内熊熊燃烧，带给他无尽的痛苦，只有用鲜血和杀戮才能稍稍安抚。  
在他安全屋附近的垃圾箱旁，红头罩看到了迪克。曾经的蓝鸟蜷缩在那里，好像一团被丢弃的垃圾，他看到屋顶上飞掠而过的那抹红色，摇摇晃晃挣扎的站起来，甚至推翻了垃圾箱发出了一声巨响。  
如果不是这样，杰森就会错过他的蓝鸟，他无法想象他那时候没有因为声响而回头的话，迪克最后会变成怎样。  
他还活着！他还活着！他还活着！！  
喜悦火山爆发般的冲出胸口，充溢了他的整个身体，他从屋顶跳了下来，重重地落地，甚至有了一个趔趄。  
他冲到迪克面前，狠狠的抱住了他，然后才看到他灰败的面色。  
“你怎么……”  
“我很好。”  
杰森说了一半的话被迪克打断，他知道迪克不想说，所有有眼睛的人都看得出他并不好。  
他没再追问下去，默默的扶住迪克，把他半扶半抱的带回了他的安全屋。  
怀中的人轻的惊人，杰森感到了浓重的不安感，似乎有什么不好的事情发生在了迪克的身上。  
迪克是那么的虚弱，只是这么短短的距离，杰森就感到他手掌下变得潮湿起来，大颗大颗的汗珠从迪克的脸上滑落。他想把迪克抱着或者背起来，却被坚定的拒绝了。迪克似乎是在想要证明什么一样不想完全的依靠他。这让杰森有点心酸。  
在这样的情况下，杰森当然希望迪克能好好休息一下，然后他可以带他去医院或者别的什么能帮到他的地方。迪克却想要洗澡，他急切的想要清洗掉身上的污秽一般，甚至等不及去拿浴巾和换洗衣物的杰森帮他放热水，就那么踏进了浴缸，还穿着衣服就打开了水龙头。  
“你这样会感冒的。”杰森一边低声责备一边给水调整了热度，又伸出手想要帮迪克把衣服脱掉。  
迪克好像害怕什么似的蜷缩起身体，紧紧的抓住衣领，这让杰森有些迟疑，他开始不可抑制的去想象到底发生了什么才让迪克会这样。  
“我没事，我没事。”迪克语声嘶哑的说着，终于慢慢的松开了手，任由杰森解开他的衣扣。  
狰狞的，巨大的Y形切口被展露在杰森的眼前，让他一阵眩晕，他好像回到了不久之前的那个夜晚，知道迪克被送到警局法医室里那个时候。  
到底发生了什么？  
杰森甚至不敢想象。  
黑色的线歪歪扭扭的将狰狞的伤口缝起，甚至没想着要对齐。  
是啊，死人要那么好看做什么？最后都会腐败成烂泥和白骨。  
“要我帮忙吗？”杰森颤抖的问，迪克安静的点头，他已经连抬手的力气都没有了。  
随着水温的升高，迪克的脸色似乎好了点，不像之前那样是铁青色的死人的模样，而是真的活了过来。肌肤柔软，即使带着那么多的伤疤。  
杰森不敢在他胸腹的部位用力，害怕弄裂了伤口，也怕按到迪克的身体内部是空空荡荡的。之前他的体重，似乎太轻了，轻的让杰森害怕。  
当杰森终于帮迪克洗完擦干的时候，他已经彻底的睡了过去。杰森把他抱回到了床上，又重新处理了伤口，但是这还不够，他明天会想办法让他更好一点。  
在迪克的身边侧躺下，杰森看着他的兄长胸口那浅浅的起伏，确定了他确实还活着。  
“会好的，我会让你没事的。”他把迪克揽进怀里，用他的体温温暖迪克冰冷的身体。  
毕竟迪克回到了他的身边。


	43. 【alldick抹布向】人鱼哀歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人鱼迪克帮助了一艘将要沉没的渔船，却被忘恩负义的人类捕获卖给了富商卢瑟。  
> 等待他的是凄惨的未来。
> 
> 抹布向，只是脑洞，翅怀孕预警。

一艘渔船在海上遭遇了风暴，就在即将沉船的时候，一条蓝色的人鱼出现拯救了他们。这条自称迪克的人鱼把这艘船护送到了安全的海域。  
但是等待他的不是感恩，而是背叛。  
人类欺骗他吃下带有药物的食物，趁着他虚弱无力的时候把他用渔网捉到了船上。  
陆地上有大商人寻求奇珍异宝，珍禽野兽，在金钱面前，人性彻底的扭曲了。  
人鱼被卖给了大商人卢瑟。卢瑟满意于这条有着漂亮尾巴的人鱼。  
最初的时候，他打算把人鱼关在巨大的玻璃缸里，让他成为他宅邸中的漂亮装饰，可是人鱼在恢复力气后，就用力的打破了鱼缸想要逃走。  
对此卢瑟恼怒非常，于是他对人鱼用了其他的办法。人鱼双手被束缚着，如装饰品一般的被固定在墙上。  
为了保证鱼尾的美观，卢瑟安排了一个专门的仆人来照顾他，让仆人时时打湿人鱼的鱼尾，让鳞片闪亮非常。  
卢瑟的计划非常成功，他开办了几次宴会来展示他的人鱼，引来人们的交口称赞。  
而迪克因为每天只能得到少量的水和食物，开始变得虚弱不堪。只是这样脆弱的美丽，反而更让人想要摧折。  
在某次人鱼忍不住排泄的时候，照顾他的仆人看到了他的生殖器，于是迪克的噩梦开始了。  
仆人开始用手指亵玩他的下体，甚至把他粗糙的手指插入了他柔嫩的生殖腔。如果不是担心被人发现，可能人鱼会被仆人彻底侵犯。  
幸又不幸的是，卢瑟发现了仆人的恶行。他惩罚了仆人，也发现了人鱼新的用法。  
卢瑟新的宴会又一次开启，这次他只邀请了他的几个密友，他把他们带到了地下室，在那里那条美丽的人鱼被束缚着躺在床上，在魔法和药物的双重作用下根本无力反抗人类将要对他所做的一切。  
卢瑟向他的生意伙伴展示了人鱼秘密，又亲身示范了该怎么使用他。  
在这么多人的面前被人插入生殖腔，迪克悲鸣着扑打着尾巴，却引来人们更多的施虐欲。一个又一个男人走上前，把阴茎插入他潮湿的体内，快速的抽插着满足性欲，体会着掌控海神族裔的快感。  
迪克挣扎，哀求，嚎叫，咒骂，都没能换来人类的怜悯，只有愈发兴奋的男人们扑到他身上享受。  
也许在这个时候，他才会后悔为何拯救那群忘恩负义的人类。  
成为了卢瑟的性玩具令迪克平时的处境稍微好了点，他得到了一个浅浅的只能盖过人类脚面的池塘来保持尾部的湿润，食水也得到了保证，但是脖子上的锁链令他无法反抗。卢瑟甚至因为那会带来凌虐美，而给他选择了会带来伤害最大的那个。  
在没有宴会的日子里，卢瑟会经常在晚上使用他，漂亮的人鱼令人迷醉，当他被强奸，生殖腔不得不痛苦的吞进男人的阴茎，并在最后含入精液时候发出的哀泣，比人类最好的歌者更加的婉转动听。  
他也时常被带去招待卢瑟的生意伙伴，有些是宴会的客人，有些是卢瑟想要拉拢的目标，其中甚至包括一些佣兵和魔法师，他们有更多的手段来从迪克身上来攫取乐趣。  
越来越多的人知道了卢瑟有条美丽好操的人鱼，更多的人为了享用人鱼的身体而答应了与卢瑟的合作。迪克不得不每天用身体招待更多的男人，最少也是两到三个，他被卢瑟如同妓女一样利用。  
宴会当然也在继续进行，那些人开始用更多的手段来寻求快乐，给迪克更多折磨的就是他们。  
迪克本以为他是个战士，他不会畏惧这样卑劣的伤害，直到卢瑟在某一天给他用了春药。  
漂亮的人鱼在男人的身下婉转呻吟，喘息着恳求想要更多，无以伦比的媚态让所有人都疯了一样的想要艹他。所有人都至少在迪克身上来了两轮，最后他就那么平躺着，小腹因为精液的灌入微微凸起，下半身则潺潺的流出白浊的液体。  
人类开始用更恶劣的手段玩弄人鱼，媚药甚至都只是基础，他们甚至弄来了陆上的和海里的淫兽来，看着狰狞的野兽粗暴的插入人鱼的身体，在他娇嫩的，被灌满了男人精液的子宫里成结，持续的射精把他灌满。又或者带着触手的怪物把有着吸盘的触手塞进人鱼下身的缝隙，看着他在水池里捧着肚子挣扎翻滚，鱼尾拍打着激起水花，最后发出带着疼痛的淫叫，身体抽搐着昏倒在池底。  
然后男人们会去享受那被彻底打开的肉腔，直至插入原本从不肯为他们打开的子宫，一次又一次的灌满他，甚至开始打赌他到底会为了谁而怀孕。  
迪克开始陷入绝望，他每一天都无法想象第二天又要怎么被虐待，对他来说原本该给他带来的快乐的性爱在这里却变成了酷刑。  
又一次宴会被召开，卢瑟要招待他远道而来的生意伙伴，奎恩家族的主人。他带着他的养子和养子的朋友来到这里，并参加了卢瑟的人鱼晚宴。  
漂亮的人鱼令他们惊叹，其后的恶行却让他们惊恐，宴会上所有的男人都仿佛被蛊惑了般的显露出最恶劣的嘴脸，他们甚至怀疑在这样的对待下，那条人鱼是怎么活下去的。  
奎恩转身离去，他带来的年轻人却留了下来，并被推搡着同样使用了人鱼的身体。  
但是两个年轻人，罗伊和沃利却因为喜爱而更加的同情人鱼，于是他们趁着卢瑟带着奎恩视察的时候，偷偷放走了人鱼。  
迪克想要感谢他们，但他什么都没有，长久以来的折磨让他只能考虑用身体来偿还。  
罗伊和沃利一起插入了他的身体，又一次的得到了快乐。  
迪克在那之后离开，他终于回到了海中，回到了他的家。  
他在家人朋友的关爱中度过了一段惬意的时光，直到他发现他居然怀孕了。在岸上的那么多次被男人侵入体内的过程里，有一枚种子成功的在他体内扎根。  
怀孕的事实让迪克惶恐不安，而且他根本无法确定的孩子的父亲。人鱼的身体特性令他们必须在怀孕时吸取足够孩子父亲的精液，可是迪克既不知道孩子的父亲是谁，也不想再一次的回到岸上，于是他们只能选择另外的方法——  
他的家人和朋友们用阴茎填进他空虚的身体，一起用精液哺育着他体内的生命。  
当迪克终于把孩子生下来，他也变成了再也离不开男性阴茎和精液的身体，但他对此并无不满，毕竟他的伴侣们都是他所爱着的人。


	44. 【jaydick】关于传统

“你知道，这是传统。”  
当一件漂亮的洋装被摆在年轻的新罗宾面前的时候，他罕见的犹豫了。  
如果是在过去，有人让他像女孩子一样穿裙子，那他一定会跳起来把那件裙子撕得粉碎，然后再跳起来狠狠的给那个混蛋的小弟弟以致命的一击。  
可是现在把这条漂亮的红裙子摆在他面前的是他的前任，现役夜翼，他并不算熟悉的大哥。  
要知道，即使得到了新的英雄身份的夜翼回到哥谭，他和布鲁斯的关系也并没有得到太多的缓解，蝙蝠侠带着新的罗宾，而夜翼更多的是独自行动或者是和蝙蝠女结伴。  
杰森和他不算太熟，但关系也不是特别的冷淡。  
在偶尔的一两个夜晚，夜翼也许会跳到单独行动的罗宾身边，给他带点夜宵或者一起去快餐店买上两个汉堡之类，偶尔也会有需要配合的任务。  
比如现在。  
夜翼要求他穿女装。  
罗宾并不想接受这个艰巨的任务，即使是为了任务也不想。  
“你为什么不穿？”他尖锐的反问。  
“我曾经穿过。”夜翼严肃的回答，“但是现在我年纪已经太大了，穿不了了。”  
“是吗？”罗宾有些怀疑的看着他，夜翼一直以来都是以亲切靠谱的大哥形象出现在他面前，也许他真的是为了方便潜入？  
“不止是我，连蝙蝠侠也这么穿过。”为了增加更多的说服力，夜翼甚至不惜曝光了老父亲的隐秘，“不信的话你可以去找阿福，他那里肯定有留存的记录。”  
罗宾开始动摇，他缓缓地伸出手，打算接下这条裙子。  
“你看，我专门给你挑了漂亮的红颜色，还带有可爱的蝴蝶结和蕾丝。”夜翼有些兴奋起来，他忍不住的开始喋喋不休起来。  
“罗宾，集合。”  
就在杰森即将接过蝙蝠家的光荣传统之时，耳机里传来了蝙蝠侠的声音。他大大的松了一口气，和夜翼挥手告别，蝙蝠侠的命令总是第一位的。  
在他的身后，是手捧红裙有些遗憾的看着他离去身影的夜翼。  
********多年之后***********  
“我想起来你当年很想看我穿裙子。”  
睡的正香的格雷森警官耳中传来了红头罩的声音，他猛然惊醒，在想要起身的时候发现他已经被五花大绑的捆在了床上。  
“哦……也许？”迪克已经有些记不清他过去的计划，不过现在的情形对他来说绝不友好。  
“我满足你。”红头罩缓缓的从阴影中走出来，漂亮的裙子被肌肉绷得紧紧地，几乎快要变形。  
“恩……也许你现在不太适合这个？”迪克强迫自己忍住笑，免得真的把他的弟弟和男友给激怒，那后果可不堪设想。  
“很开心？”红头罩问，看上去似乎有点不怀好意，很明显如果迪克的回答不能令他满意，他会用别的手段报复回来。  
“是的是的。”迪克拼命点头，“现在能解开我了吗？”  
“那么，轮到你来满足我了。”杰森摘下头罩，脸上露出一个快活的笑，“之前提议的……”  
“不不不，小翅膀，原谅我，我再也不敢了。”迪克拼命的摇着头，他可不会忘记上一次杰森的提议。  
可是现在轮不到他来说话了。  
“你知道的，这是传统。”杰森虚情假意的笑着，在迪克惊恐的眼神中，开始从抽屉里往外掏他需要的东西。  
“这太过分了。”迪克高声抗议，然后被一个口球塞着了嘴巴。  
“怎么会，上次我们这样的时候，你可是快活的都晕过去了。”杰森拍拍迪克的脸，他们还有一整个夜晚来享受。


	45. 【jaydick】疑似穿越

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 球三设定  
> 杰森×利爪，ABO设定。有枭爪提及。  
> 也许是穿越。

操。  
当杰森在清晨太阳光底下醒来，当他看到身边那个正在沉睡着的黑发年轻人，那熟悉的面容让他很快的知道对方是谁，昨晚失去意识前他们还在屋顶打架来着，他不由得头痛的捂住脸。  
他睡了夜枭的婊子。  
谁都知道利爪会成为夜枭的Omega，一等他足够成熟，达到最佳生育年龄，那个居心叵测的男人就会艹进他漂亮的屁股，然后用一个结宣示他的主权，把那个年轻人灌满，让他成为扩大夜枭家族的生育机器。  
谁都知道。所以没有哪个人敢去打那个气味诱人的omega的主意，所有曾那么干过的人最终都下场凄惨，就连小丑的女儿都因为曾和利爪调情而被杀。  
杰森不知道夜枭是怎么安抚女友被杀害的利爪的，但是这个显然被洗脑了的omega会相信夜枭告诉他的所有话。  
可他现在把这个Omega给睡了，杰森想不起来他昨晚有没有直接在利爪的体内成结标记，但是显然这娼妇已经被他灌满，现在他满身都还是他的味道。  
不管他有没有标记这个omega，夜枭都不会放过这个侵犯了他预定孩子母亲那纯洁小洞的混蛋。  
只要一想到接下来可能遇到的遭遇，杰森就呻吟不止。  
这都怪艾薇，那个可怜的妓女，为了让她顺从的接客，莱斯利用春药彻底的搞坏了她的脑子，让她成为了一个疯疯癫癫只会骚扰男性的白痴。她喜欢对男人使用春药，然后把他们绑起来，看着他们欲火焚身呻吟不止，站在一边疯狂的哈哈大笑。  
显然前一晚他和利爪都成了艾薇新药的受害者。他或许该庆幸他没在什么黑暗的小巷或者高楼楼顶醒来，然后光着屁股鸡巴还插在利爪的洞里就被夜枭发现，然后他会被那个疯狂的老男人大卸八块，就因为他抢了他的新娘。  
而现在，他至少还有穿上衣服逃跑的机会。  
哦……不不不，他看到利爪眼皮颤动的想要醒过来了，他可不想被纠缠着等着被杀。  
就在杰森想要偷偷溜走的时候，他看到对方睁开他的眼睛。  
真该死，那真是双漂亮的蓝眼睛，杰森为此整个人都呆住了，也因此失去了最佳的逃跑机会。  
利爪慢慢的坐起来，床单从赤裸的躯体上滑落，身上满是青紫，那是杰森留下来的痕迹。  
他缓缓的伸出手抱住杰森的胳膊，轻轻的拉着他示意他低下头，杰森鬼使神差的回应了他的要求。  
他得到了一个吻。  
非常轻的一触即离的吻，却又无比的温柔又充满着爱意。  
“早上好，小翅膀。”他看到利爪以他从未出现过的轻快表情对他说。  
这绝对不是他的利爪！  
杰森在这一刻无比清醒的意识到了这一点。


	46. 【jaydick】交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道是什么设定，反正就是写来爽的。  
> 迪克需要杰森的一枚硬币，杰森向他提出了交易。

杰森弹出手上的硬币，看着那块黯淡的发着绿光的金属打着旋儿在空中划出一条弧线落了下去。  
******  
红头罩从来都和死神关系不错，他死过很多回，却回回都能复活，在冥界来来去去的这些年，他可和那些统治人死后世界的大人物们熟悉了起来。  
死神曾欠过他一个人情，他都差不多快忘了是因为什么，只知道最后死神丢给他一个硬币，告诉他可以靠这个赎回一个死去的人。  
他没把这事儿告诉其他人，可是不知道怎么，夜翼，也是现在的蝙蝠侠居然知道了。  
“头罩，我希望你能把那块硬币交给我。”比之前蝙蝠侠娇小了不少的黑影出现在红头罩的身后，压低了声音的说着。  
“什么硬币？”杰森并没有装傻，他是真的忘了那玩意儿，谁知道他把那枚小小的硬币塞到了随便哪个安全屋呢？反正他又用不上。  
“死神的硬币。”迪克平静的提醒他，但是杰森还是能看出他面无表情的面孔下隐藏着的焦虑。  
哦，这可不难得，夜翼/蝙蝠侠时常会这样，沉重的压力让他脾气暴躁，杰森经常因此被他殴打，当然他也会毫不犹豫的殴打回去，拳头击打在肉体上的快感几乎让他高潮，他喜欢和迪克的亲密接触。  
“哦……”  
杰森稍微回味了一下他们上次的战斗，最近因为他没那么肆意妄为的关系，蝙蝠侠也没再像以前那么喜欢追着他打了，温柔的让他都有些欲求不满了，于是他花了点时间来回忆，想着看这样是不是能够激怒他的好大哥，好让他们能够酣畅淋漓的打一架。  
但显然迪克深知有求于人的时候该有什么姿态，他只是沉默的抿紧了唇看着他，安静的等待着他能回想起来，这反而让杰森觉得不快。  
“那个啊，好像是有这么个东西，”杰森刻薄的拉起一边唇角，他真应该把头罩取下来，让迪克看看他嘲讽的表情，”怎么着，你哪个可爱的小弟弟又死去需要复活？或者是你心爱的女友？哦……不会吧，难道是老蝙蝠搞死了自己？你可得确定好，死的那个真的是他。“  
“杰森！”  
太好了，看上去迪克忍无可忍了，那么就来打一架！他已经看到对方捏紧的拳头和跃跃欲试的姿态了。但遗憾的是，迪克居然忍了下来，蝙蝠侠的制服太沉重让他跳不起来了吗？看上去他的大哥可沉稳不少。  
“不假惺惺的叫我头罩了？”杰森哼了一声，不满的意识到他们今天绝对打不起来，迪克有求于他，就会拼命忍耐他，直到杰森踏过那条让他无法忍耐的界限，他会努力尝试。“你想要硬币，想拿什么来交易？”  
“只要我能给的。”迪克显然已经早有计划，他的回答相当的斩钉截铁。  
“就算是蝙蝠侠的披风？”  
“这个不行。”同样的斩钉截铁。  
“恩……”杰森做出思考的姿态，实际上想的却是怎么激怒他，“和我睡一晚？”  
他努力的让自己的眼神变得下流起来，让视线在迪克露出来的脸，胸口，腰还有屁股那里来回徘徊，他可还记得上一个这么撩他的反派是什么下场，不过该死的，为什么迪克穿的不是夜翼制服？披风可实在是太遮挡视线了，他都快看不到迪克的好屁股了。  
迪克也在思考，他不会以为这提议只是简单的那么睡上一觉吧。  
“你必须被我干那种。”杰森做出补充，并做好了挨打的准备。  
“可以。”迪克回答。  
什么？杰森一时间竟没有意识到迪克居然答应了他的要求。当他明白过来，比起兴奋和期待，更快涌上来的确实怒火，他几乎想要狠狠的一拳走上那个混蛋屌脸的脸，想把该死的面具打裂，让他痛哭流涕的承认自己的错误。  
他妈的谁给他的权利用身体来交换一切的？  
可是迪克在之后泄露出的疲惫让杰森放下了拳头，转而抓住他的手腕。  
“让我们换个地方。”  
杰森选离他们最近的安全屋，他记得没错的话，硬币大概也被他丢在那儿了，他甚至怀疑迪克是不是在之前就已经算计好了。可是看着他跟在他身后的样子，倒像是一无所知的样子。  
穿过窗户跳进屋子，杰森转过头看到蝙蝠侠轻盈的落进来，这倒是和过去一样。  
“把制服脱了。”杰森双手抱胸，冲迪克扬了扬下巴，他可不想刚伸出手，就被电流打的躺在地上昏迷不醒一整晚。  
“就在这儿？”迪克不可置信的看着空荡荡的客厅，这里可连个沙发都没有。  
“不然呢，你还想进我的卧室？”杰森同样的不可置信，他可不觉得他俩现在是能相互进对方卧室的关系了，就算现在他们马上要干一场也不行。  
“不想干的话你可以走。”杰森威胁。迪克垂下头，看上去竟有点委屈的样子，但这又关他什么事。  
接下来是欣赏夜翼-蝙蝠侠脱衣舞的美好时刻。  
迪克的手指没有犹豫的挪到了万能腰带那里，要解开的时候却停顿了一刻，如果不是杰森看的足够仔细，他真的会错过这一秒。  
腰带咔嗒一声掉在地上，然后是靴子被踢到了一旁，迪克赤裸的双足踏在地板上，被窗外透进来的灯光映照的都显得有些过于苍白了。然后是上衣和裤子，迪克把他的动作变得尽量的干净利落，不带一丝拖沓与犹豫，就好像他现在就在蝙蝠洞，刚刚完成夜巡，洗个澡就可以上床睡觉一样。  
如果不是他忘记脱掉披风，大概杰森也会觉得他确实对此习以为常。  
杰森走过去，试图帮他一把，迪克却先他一步解开了披风。当他想要接过迪克手中的披风，杰森感到了抗拒，迪克的手指紧紧握成拳，想要抓住披风不放，就好像那能保护他一样，就在杰森想要放手的前一刻，迪克的手率先松开，黑色披风彻底落入杰森的手中，他把一切都交了出去。  
阴暗的怒火又一次燃烧起来，杰森把披风铺在客厅中间的地板上，示意迪克走过去。  
“我不接受！”迪克尖声反对，他不能接受在蝙蝠侠的披风上被操，但这没什么用，杰森在他反应过来之前就把他推倒在上边，他甚至可以听到膝盖磕到地板的声响。  
杰森顺势压了上去，手指陷入那丰满的臀肉，换来迪克的痛哼。  
“你自己选择了的。”杰森这么说着。  
他没对迪克太温柔，他不想对迪克温柔，想必迪克也不需要他温柔，他只草草的用带着手套的手插进迪克的体内扩张了一下，就把自己彻底的压了进去。  
对男人杰森并没有什么经验，他却能感觉到迪克在拼命的放松身体，想要接纳他。  
他不需要被接纳，不管是迪克，还是家族。  
他动作粗暴的用力抽插，血液涌上大脑，耳朵里只剩下隆隆的声响，他不确定迪克有没有哭泣呻吟，他只能听到自己血流奔涌的声音，迪克的面孔被他按在地板上，被隐藏在黑暗里，他看不到，听不到，也不愿感觉到。  
迪克的身体抽搐着收紧，想要把杰森挤出来，却被更深的插进去，柔软的甬道被磨得发疼，阴茎在他体内胡乱的顶撞，竟也能带来快感，或许有时候他就是需要这样的疼痛来提醒他还活着的事实，这才能让他继续坚持下去，他想翻过身，看看杰森现在的表情。可他也知道，就算是翻过身也无济于事，杰森没有脱掉装备，也没有去掉头罩，他只是拉开了裤子，只露出了阴茎来侵犯他，这是他自找的。  
他双眼干涸，连眼泪都没有。  
杰森不知道他在迪克的身上究竟发泄了多久，他也许射了好几回，也许只射了一回，全都灌进了迪克的体内，最后他的兄长整个人已经彻底的趴在了披风上，身体在情不自禁的颤抖着，不管他做什么都没有反应。  
他从迪克的身上爬了下来，他已经很久没有这么彻底的发泄过了，现在的他感到了彻底的放松与平静，他看到白色的液体顺着被他操开的洞滑出，落在双腿间的阴暗里，他也看到迪克下半身的那一块已经被弄得一塌糊涂，白色浊液与更多的液体浸在布料上。  
“操。”杰森低声喃喃着，“你真是个婊子。”  
迪克侧过身躺着，不想回答，避开了身下的那一摊，脸却始终埋在披风里，好像他的父亲还能保护他一样，他的手指摸索着想要找点什么来遮挡自己，杰森弯下腰拎起披风的一角帮他盖住了裸露的下体。  
杰森沉默的站了一会儿，欣赏着他所造成的一切，就转身离开了，他不想去问迪克曾经是否与其他人也做过这样的交易，至少这一晚迪克是他的。  
硬币并不难找，他很快就把那片小小的金属从盒子里翻了出来，他回到客厅看着躺在那里一动不动的迪克，伸出手，将硬币弹了过去。  
硬币落在迪克的脸侧的地板上发出脆响，又旋转了两圈才终于停下。  
迪克没有睁眼，他仿佛依旧在昏睡，他太累了，也许可以借此机会好好的休息一场。  
杰森想把他抱到床上去，可他最后只是又看了迪克一会儿，就转身从窗户跳了出去。  
黑色的披风裹住迪克赤裸的身体，终于有液体从他紧闭的眼睑下滑落。


	47. 【jaydick】哺育问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO设定，桶A翅B。  
> 翅生了孩子之后面临的一些问题。产后抑郁以及母乳喂养和旁人的看法等等。  
> 养育一个婴儿没那么简单。  
> 因为不太了解国外的哺育体系，所以更多的还是参考国内。

“嘿，迪克，很高兴看到你来上班。”  
“是的，也很高兴见到你，安吉。”  
迪克转过头，对着那个稍年长的omega露出一个礼仪性的假笑，这是他休完产假过来上班的第三天，他已经快要被这样的问候问到厌烦。当然他并不是因为人们的热情，而是那些隐含在问候之下的东西。  
他没有休够整三个月就回来了，他觉得自己恢复的很好，他已经完全恢复到了怀孕前的状态，他可以应付他所遇到的一切。  
其他人并不这么认为，他们觉得迪克生了孩子，就会把更多的心思放在家里，他需要哺育他的婴儿，他会变得更具母性。  
哦，是的，这也是那些人隐隐谴责着他的原因之一，看，这就来了——  
“我还以为你会休息更久的时间，”年长的omega刻意的表现出了困惑，好像他真的因此而显得困扰似的，“毕竟当时是那样的状况，我们大家都吓坏了，而且现在孩子才那么小，我还以为你会花费更多的时间来照顾他。”  
“不，宝宝现在很好，他已经长牙了，每天都吃的更多，我和他父亲每天都得把更多的时间花费在给他冲奶粉上。”说到孩子的问题，迪克忍不住就多说了点。  
“奶粉？”omega挑起眉，一脸不赞同的样子，“你知道母乳对孩子更好是吧。”  
“可是我要工作。”迪克说。这当然不是全部理由，他是个beta，不是女性或者omega，他分泌不出那么多的乳汁，他最初的时候也曾困扰过，杰森和他的家人却很好的安慰了他，提姆甚至为他找了很多资料，告诉他即使不给孩子母乳也能让孩子长得很好。而在杰森的眼里，不管什么时候他比其他任何人都重要。  
最初的一段时间迪克也曾试图坚持，觉得也许多进行哺乳，他的身体就会适应起来，可是不行，他的身体并不是最适合生育的体质，而昼夜不休的生活让他痛苦不堪，黑眼圈挂在了他的脸上，有那么一段时间他简直连和人说话都是耷拉着眼皮在进行。杰森一直试图阻止他，想让他更多的休息，迪克却执拗的不肯。他不知道他那时候怎么了，好像有什么东西整个压住他让他喘不过气，他似乎只有那么干才会变得更好一点，可是其实那却让他变得更糟。  
迪克有时候会发现他坐在那里抱着孩子以泪洗面，整个房子都空空荡荡只有他一个人，杰森去执行任务了，还是他把他赶过去的，他看得到他所爱的男人眼中的担忧和不舍，他同样的不想离开杰森。他总会后悔，又觉得自己做的对。  
巨大的失落和挫败感让迪克有时候怀疑他为什么要或者，孩子哭闹的声音让他整个人都快要陷入疯狂，他有时候站在窗边，觉得就这么跳下去或许会更好，他那么糟，连个孩子都照顾不好，他对不起所有他爱的人，他太烂了。  
一切在孩子突然呛奶的时候整个崩溃，迪克看着孩子被憋到涨紫的小脸嚎啕大哭，他明明知道该怎么做，在生产前他接受了所有的培训，可是在这个时候他却只能看着孩子的样子手足无措，连急救电话都忘了打。  
是杰森救了他们，他刚刚进门连外套都没来得及脱就冲了进来，他侧过孩子的身体拍着他，让他把气管中的奶液吐出来，在看到他恢复呼吸脸色变得红润之后，又把迪克紧紧地抱进怀里安抚。  
孩子没事，这是值得庆幸的事，迪克知道严重的呛奶可能会导致肺炎，但幸运的是孩子很健康。  
他却不是。  
产后抑郁并不是一个陌生的词汇，迪克知道，却从没想到会发生在他的身上。  
“你并不需要那么坚强，迪基。”杰森把他抱在怀里抚摸着他的头发，手指轻轻摩挲头皮的感觉让迪克觉得很安全，他半闭着眼靠在杰森的胸口，孩子在他们床边的摇篮里，他们在一起，他们都很好。  
杰森在之后花了更多的时间来陪伴他们，迪克也不再执着于母乳喂养，他的情绪开始好转，除了有时候会比过去更加的急躁。  
“好像看到了过去暴躁老哥的你。”杰森一边给孩子喂奶一边开玩笑说，“有时候很担心你又狠狠的揍我。”  
“去你的。”迪克轻锤了下他的肩膀。  
决定彻底的停止母乳是在孩子开始长牙，他把迪克咬的很痛，他的乳头甚至因此受了伤。在和杰森讨论过后，他们决定彻底的停掉母乳，甚至可以开始考虑之后给孩子增加辅食。  
于是迪克决定回去上班，杰森现在整天呆在家里照顾孩子，他觉得家里可以不用两个人。  
杰森最开始的时候不同意，他担心迪克并没有完全恢复。可是迪克承诺他不会呆在一线，其他的工作他可以应付的来。在把杰森又一次摔倒在软垫上之后，他最终同意了迪克回去。  
而上班之后将要面对的这些，迪克当然想过，但是现实却不如想象的那么简单。  
“警局给了你哺乳时间。”Omega依旧在喋喋不休，他认为迪克生了孩子，所以就要为孩子付出一切。  
“我的孩子已经不需要母乳喂养了。”迪克皱起眉，有点无法压制他的怒火，但他拼命的告诉自己，眼前的人不是布鲁斯或者杰森，而是一个柔弱的omega，承受不了他的大发雷霆，可是他还是管不住他的嘴，这让他显得刻薄起来，“我们甚至决定下个月开始就给他增加辅食，医生说他比大部分孩子都来的更健康。”  
“哦……那……那很好。”omega似乎发现了气氛的不对，他蜷缩了下身体默默的走开了。  
“……他把奶都给男人吃了……”背后传来了一些alpha的窃笑，他们当然不知道迪克听得见他们的话。  
迪克紧紧闭上眼，努力的呼吸着平复着心情，他回警局上班不是为了殴打同事来的。  
他的爱人，还有他的孩子才是最重要的，他不用去在意其他人。  
“迪克，你丈夫来接你了。”迪克的同事突然冲他喊，语气里充满了喜悦。  
迪克睁开眼看到杰森正站在门外，胳膊下夹着摩托头盔，举起另一只手冲他打招呼。他强忍着马上冲出去的冲动，只是给他挥手回应，不知不觉的，笑容挂满了他的面颊。  
“你怎么来了。”迪克换上便服后冲出警局大门，来到杰森的身边。  
“来接你约会。”杰森从后备箱掏出另一个头盔给迪克戴上，“孩子我送去大宅那里了，相信阿福和恶魔崽会好好的看着他。”  
“然后我们家就会多出一个罗宾。”迪克笑着爬上摩托车后座，紧紧抱住杰森的腰，整个人都贴在了他的身上。  
隔着皮质夹克透过来的热度，温暖了他的胸膛。


	48. 【jaydick】回家

杰森有时候总会产生一种错觉——他不该是蝙蝠侠儿子们中最大的那个。  
从他刚成为罗宾的时候这样的感觉就出现了，他们不知道为什么会选择了罗宾这个名字，也不知道为什么在柜子里就突然有了那么一件红绿黄组成的制服。杰森心甘情愿的穿上他，并继承了罗宾这个名字，跟在蝙蝠侠的身边行侠仗义。  
有时候他总会感觉有个什么人在夜巡的时候陪伴在他的身边，当他在滴水兽上坐下欣赏夜景的时候，他会紧紧的靠在那个人的身上，鼻端嗅到一股淡淡的香气。  
他也曾把这种感觉对蝙蝠侠说出来，那个男人只是皱着眉回过身看他，严肃的面孔上看不出任何端倪，在思考后建议他去看看心理医生或者找火星猎人看看他是不是被什么外星人入侵了脑子。  
杰森知道那不是，从有时候床上一侧的陷落，从一张莫名出现在他书里的空白纸条，从衣柜里突然出现的装在盒子里的罗宾制服。他知道那个人确实存在，他应该在他身边，作为兄长。  
当他迷失彷徨的时候，有时候他会感到那个人的体温，这让他觉得好受了一点，他试图寻找对方，用了很多的方法，却总是失败。  
随着年龄的增长，他越来越怀疑那个人是否是真的存在，也许那个人只是他看不见的朋友，他长大了就会消失的幻想出的虚拟角色。可是午夜梦回他却会从噩梦中惊醒，口中呼唤着什么人的名字，无法言喻的悲憾充斥胸口，让泪水从眼角滑落。  
渐渐的他开始试图遗忘，因为他的所有追寻和付出都得不到回应，可当他真的想要放弃，那个身影却似乎总会在他的眼角余光处出现。  
一切都在那场爆炸中结束。  
他没等来蝙蝠侠，也没等来那个看不见却似乎总是在他身边出现的身影。  
然后他死而复生，成为了红头罩，蝙蝠侠的身边有了一个又一个新的罗宾。他们的关系从敌对逐渐缓和，可是却总是缺少了一块什么。他有时候也会发现提姆和达米安有时候也会将视线投向空气，好像有什么人站在那里，他想问又最终没开口，他不想知道那个人只有自己才能感受。  
有时候他晚上躺在床上，会感到有一个人的重量出现在他的怀里，他似乎可以听到有人在他耳边喋喋不休，回过神来屋子里却是安静一片。  
蝙蝠侠听到他的话之后再也没说过让他去看心理医生的话了，也许不止他一个人感到了他们生命中缺失的那一块的存在。  
杰森有时候以为他会就这么抱着那个虚无的人直到生命的尽头，没想到他居然会在猫头鹰法庭的利爪中见到了那道身影。  
苍白的肌肤，金色的双眸，毫不留情的攻击。  
不不不不，不该是这样，不该是这样。  
看着那熟悉的面容，杰森感到怒火涌上心头，那该是被他们爱着的家人，而不该是作为武器的利爪。  
他冲过去，攻击，他要把他，把他生命的一部分带回家。


	49. 【jaydick】再生

迪克是一个再生人。  
当然这是个好听的说法，他身边最终知道他身份的人都骂他是怪物、魔鬼、肮脏的丧尸；也有人接近他试图探听他的秘密，想要知道谁花了那么多的钱让他复活。  
是的，迪克死过，但是他不记得他是怎么死去的，就像是他也完全不记得他过去的一切一样，他知道的只有他的名字——迪克。  
如果说，在那些人口中所说的只有富人们才能享用的再生技术，是把死去的人重新复活的话，那么迪克觉得他大概只是一个失败的半成品，可能是被人随便从什么地方捡回来试验新技术一具尸体，因为试验失败才被重新被丢进贫民区。  
死亡依旧在他的身上留下了痕迹，再生公司在他的脖子上打下了表示再生过的编码。这在上流阶层代表着荣耀的印记，却让他成了贫民区人们口中的怪物。  
他最开始试图找工作却被人粗鲁的赶走，人们眼中的恐惧和厌恶令他不安，当他终于发现是什么造成人们对他的排斥的时候，他开始试图遮掩住他脖子上的编码，人们开始愿意接近他，他的英俊和好性格让所有的人都喜欢上他，直到他的编码再一次的被发现。  
他从一处地方游荡到另一处地方，从一个城市逃到另一个城市，每一次都是被微笑着接受，在恐惧中逃离。  
迪克有时候不知道是什么让他坚持着活下去，有时候他站在高楼的楼顶想要就那么跳下去，好像他就该这样。最好他还是会默默的走下楼梯，一阶接着一阶，他的腿在这个时候总会疼的很快，就像是过去的伤害还留在他的膝盖里一样，或许这是他过去人生唯一留在他身上的痕迹。  
哥谭，并不是一个美好的地方，却是迪克的下一个目标。他知道那里的邪恶与混乱，也许他不该去那里，而该到大都会去，那里更加的和平，也许他在那里能够更加安心的生活。  
莫名的渴望却让他背着背包，突然改变的主意的在车站买下了去往哥谭的车票，他甚至没有想好到了那儿他该怎么生活。  
当他走出车站，走进哥谭下城区的黑暗与肮脏的街道时，他茫然四顾，不知道该如何是好，也许他该找个好些的旅馆，即使这会消耗掉一些计划外的金钱。  
“遇到麻烦了吗，美人？”当迪克要路过一条小巷时，一个看上去不怀好意的男人凑了过来，试图抓住他的胳膊，把他拉进黑暗。  
迪克谨慎的躲开了他，这样的人他见过不少，单对单的话他从没吃过亏。  
“建议你老实点张开腿让我上，小婊子，不然你可不会有什么好下场。”被拒绝的男人扭曲了面孔想要凑得更紧，动作粗暴的想要拉扯迪克衣服。  
浓浓的酒臭与古怪的仿佛腐烂的味道让迪克皱了皱眉，再次想要后退，没想到他的背后却撞上了其他人。  
那是两个同样看上去不怀好意的男人，他们显然是一伙儿的。  
“现在你得被三个人艹了。”男人叫嚣着指挥同伴把迪克往小巷里逼去。  
三个人？也许值得一试。  
迪克竟有些跃跃欲试起来，他以前没对付过这么多人，但他觉得他能应付。  
有人在那之前痛揍了那些混混，迪克甚至都来不及反应就看到那几个人躺在地上翻滚着哀号。  
一个抱着购物袋的男人踩过那些人的身体走了过来。  
“你这样的漂亮男孩在晚上最好还是别一个人在下城区走，如果不介意我……”男人的话没有说完，他看清迪克的脸后居然跳了起来，“卧槽，你为什么还要回来？”  
他认识他。  
迪克清楚的意识到了这一点。  
“什么？”迪克喊，那个男人在尖叫之后转身就逃，“你知道什么？告诉我！”  
迪克牢牢的跟在那个人的身后，身体从来都没有这么轻盈的追逐着对方。  
“你还是这么能跑，迪基鸟。”最终那个男人停下了，气喘吁吁的说道。  
迪克走上前去拉住他的胳膊，同样气喘吁吁的说道：“告诉我关于我的一切。”  
“希望你到时候别后悔。”男人看着迪克，叹了口气，“到我的公寓说吧。”  
看来，那会是个很长的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迪克再生过不止一次。  
> 他的走失是意外。


	50. 【jaydick】灰白

当夜翼被那道灰白色的魔法光线射到的时候，所有的人都被吓了一跳，以为又会发生什么可怕的魔法事故，比如迪基鸟被变成一只怪兽或者姑娘什么的。但是当他经过了康斯坦丁和扎塔娜的联手检测并被确认没事，而他也没有显示出任何异常之后，大家都默认那或许只是一道奇特的没什么作用的光线而已。  
最先发现异常的当然是杰森，他总是会对他暗恋的对象保持多一点儿的关注。红头罩注意到夜翼在晚上夜巡的时间缩短了。  
那只蓝鸟是生病了还是受伤了？只在布鲁德海文的上空飞翔小半个晚上？这可不像他。  
在红头罩动身去布鲁德海文之前，夜翼先找上了门，他来找他的兄弟解决一个从事人口买卖的黑帮。  
于是在经过了小半个晚上的潜伏、威胁、潜伏、然后跳下来吓那些打手们一大跳，再把所有人都统统打一顿再送进警察局之后，红头罩带着夜翼回到了他的安全屋——当然不是他最近常用的那个，他把一些不能被本人看到的东西放在了那里，所以一个干干净净的安全屋才是最佳选择。  
“谢谢你给我找了个地方能洗澡。”夜翼转过身摘掉了面具，冲着弟弟眨了眨眼睛。  
“你回去蝙蝠洞也是一样。”红头罩有点不好意思的哼哼着回答。  
“然后我就不得不和布鲁斯讨论最近的一些事情，直到我困得晕过去。”迪克耸耸肩，最近似乎多了不少奇怪的家伙，所有人都被蝙蝠侠指使的团团转，一个个的累到发傻。  
“你最近怎么突然缩短了夜巡时间？”杰森问道，然后他在说出口的瞬间开始懊悔这是不是暴露了他对迪克的太过关注，“因为从布鲁德海文来的家伙突然多了起来。”  
“什么？”原本已经开始准备拉开拉链脱掉制服准备去洗澡的迪克困惑的停下了手里的动作，疑惑地挑了挑眉，“我并没有缩短时间，我甚至还延……”  
迪克的话没有说完，他就保持着那个姿势，整个人从脚开始慢慢的变得苍白。  
不止是皮肤，而是连外边的制服一起，变成了那种失去了生命的冷冰冰的颜色，迪克的表情就凝固在那一刻，被固定在了疑惑上。  
“迪克！”杰森失声惊呼，紧张的扑过去，又在快要接近的时候放慢了动作。  
迪克现在的样子就像是被蛇发女妖凝视后变成了石像一般，杰森可以确定如果他打碎了石像，被变成石像的人可能也会死。  
但他的大哥现在的样子，又似乎和被石化有着一些区别，他的样子并不像是石头一样粗糙，还有颜色也不太一样。  
他现在的样子更像是被夺走了所有的色彩，变成了画在白纸上的纸人的颜色。  
杰森尝试着伸出手指戳了戳了迪克的脸颊。  
是软的，冷的，和在冬天下雪的室外待久了所以皮肤失去了所有温度之后的触感差不多。  
也许这意味着迪克还没有死？虽然现在的他没有呼吸，也失去了意识，但是或许他只是被时间禁锢，还有恢复的希望。  
杰森决定进一步的尝试，他牵起迪克的手，尝试着上抬。  
值得庆幸的是迪克的关节还是柔软可以活动的。  
杰森开始思考他是该呼叫蝙蝠洞，还是自己想想办法？他就这么的凝视着迪克的脸发起了呆。  
“虽然我知道我长得很帅，但是你也没必要这么一直看着我吧。”  
杰森的耳边突然传来了迪克的声音，他凝神看去才发现迪克已经恢复了正常，他尴尬的发现他的手里正抓着迪克温暖的手，他好像受了惊一样的甩开了迪克。  
“发生了什么？”迪克似乎意识到了异常。  
“你被凝固了，变成了灰白色。”杰森试图更加形象的解释，也许他应该在之前拍个照。  
“凝……”  
在极短的时间里，迪克第二次在杰森面前变成那个样子。而杰森更是注意到，灰白色蔓延的速度似乎加快了。  
他开始担心。  
而不久后恢复了神智的迪克也意识到了事情的严重性。他们最终还是联系了蝙蝠侠。因为迪克这样的情况，他们决定等白天再行动——他们确定了迪克在之前就出现过这样的情况，但是在白天他是完全正常的。  
杰森在迪克的示意下帮助他脱掉制服，然后送进浴室洗澡。最开始的时候迪克还会时不时的恢复，但当过了十二点，迪克就彻底的变成了那个样子，像是一具失去了所有色彩的硅胶人偶。  
擦干迪克身上的最后一滴水，杰森犹豫了一下，还是把迪克丢到了他的床上，然后紧挨着床躺了下来，他不放心离开屋子去沙发上睡。  
他以为他会睡不着，可是他很快的就好像陷入了昏迷一样的睡了过去。  
“早上好，杰森。”  
他是被迪克热情洋溢的问好声唤醒的。杰森张开眼睛，看到迪克坐在床沿，两条腿垂落着放下，正踩在他的肚子上。而他赤裸的双脚的颜色……是灰白色。  
“看来我需要你的一点帮助。”迪克似乎丝毫没有被身上的变化所影响，如果不是杰森了解他，注意到他掌下攥紧的床单，或者真的会以为他不在乎。  
杰森挪了挪身体从迪克的脚下逃生，“走吧，迪基鸟，让我带你去解决问题。”他说着抱起迪克走出房间，“不过在那之前我们得先吃点东西。”  
迪克的状况依旧在恶化，但是他们总能想办法解决问题。


	51. 【jaydick】万圣节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 类似泰坦剧设定，脑补了奶桶死后翅的万圣节。

这是失去杰森之后的第一个万圣节。  
迪克坐在屋里的床上，用被子裹住自己，他觉得冷，可是再怎么试图取暖，也赶不走那从骨子里泛出的寒意。  
他记得杰森的血，沾在手上，泼遍全身，最初的时候是温热甚至是滚烫的，但很快的就变得冰冷，把他的体温也一起带走了。  
“迪克，你要和我们一起出去吗？”门外是蕾切尔在敲门。迪克几乎可以想象得到小姑娘担心的样子。  
他想说些什么，让他们安心的去享受万圣节的夜晚，可是他张了张嘴却什么都没说出来。  
“好了，让他安静一会儿吧。”科莉声音传了过来，她带走了孩子们。  
迪克真感激她那么做了，因为他不知道该怎么去面对孩子们，只要一想到如果和他们差不多同龄的杰森还活着，也会这么的兴奋期待，他就难以忍受的痛苦。  
杰森在死前不久还和他兴致勃勃的讨论过要怎么去过万圣节，在面对他的无动于衷时，他怒气冲冲的对迪克抱怨:“你真该去扮演女巫，冷着脸挥舞着扫帚嗷嗷吼着把小孩们吓哭。”  
迪克默默的瞪了他一会儿，最后还是忍不住的笑了。后来杰森真的找到了一套迪克穿得下的女巫装塞到他的手里，并让他保证到时候一定会穿。  
为此迪克把他拖去训练室好好的教训了一顿，当然，还有凑热闹的其他人他也没放过，就算杰森不说他也知道。  
他就是知道。  
现在那条他就算是在杰森葬礼上穿着都可以的黑色大码裙子就塞在迪克的衣橱里，他本该在今晚穿上它，在杰森恳求他无数遍之后，现在他却没有任何心情。  
“你现在都不怎么笑了。”唐娜担忧的看着他，迪克勉强勾起唇角给了她一个笑容。  
他们没度过什么节日，最开始的时候是因为关系不佳，后来两个人慢慢变好之后又因为这样那样的鸟事根本考虑不到。就在好不容易平静下来，他们开始讨论以后的生活的时候，却发生了那样的事。  
迪克以为他们能一起度过万圣节，还有两个月之后的圣诞节和新年，还有以后每一年的每个节日。  
现在一切都不可能了。  
都是他的错。  
迪克把脸埋进被子里，他已经快要三十岁了，他本不该这么哭，可是他根本忍不住。  
每一次失去都让他撕心裂肺。  
远处传来了大门闭合的砰咚声，房子里安静又空荡。  
迷迷糊糊的，迪克睡了过去，脸上还带着泪痕。他被一阵脚步声惊醒，他不知道他睡了多久，但是应该没多长时间。  
是谁忘带什么东西回来了吗？  
脚步声在他的门口停下了，迪克的房门被人用力的敲响。敲门的那个人非常的粗鲁及不耐烦，迪克甚至都可以看到门板在摇晃。  
袭击者？可是警报并没有响。  
迪克光着脚从床上下来，小心翼翼的走到门边，试图聆听门外是否有其他的动静。  
敲门声突然停止了，就好像意识到迪克正在听。  
“Trick or treat。”门外的人说话了，年轻男人的声音，还带着变声期的沙哑。  
这是迪克不会认错的属于杰森的声音。  
惊喜冲晕了他的头脑，迪克没想太多的就拉开了门。  
红色。  
他看到了红色。  
电流穿过身体。  
门外的人袭击了他。  
在失去意识的最后一秒，迪克朦胧的视线里，他看到红色靠近他，近到贴着他的面颊，带着滚烫的、来自地狱里岩浆的温度。  
他想要惨叫，嘴却像被黏住了一样张不开。  
“Trick or treat。”  
迪克最后听到杰森的声音在他耳边这么说。


	52. 【jaydick】黑道夫夫设定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠家全员黑帮。

迪克懒洋洋的一边拉开领带，一边推开他在酒店的房间。  
在酒会上和新的供货商谈生意没那么简单，特别是在上一个被红头罩毫不留情的打死的时候，但是迪克的漂亮脸蛋还是让对方松了口。不过那个老男人游弋在他身上黏糊糊的贪婪视线还是让他觉得不适，也许是太多的酒精让那人忘了坐在他面前的不是什么出卖身体的男妓，也忘了迪克不亚于杰森的酷烈作风。  
也许这个人也活不了多久，这次迪克不会再让杰森动手，他会把挖掉那个人那双不规矩的眼睛，并切掉他的鸡巴一起塞进他的喉咙，再从脚底板起把他削成一片片的，在他们找好可以替代对方的人之后。  
按亮灯光后，迪克被坐在窗边沙发上的黑影吓了一跳，在发现那是杰森之后才松了口气。  
“你干什么不回自己的房间。”他眨了眨被醉意氤氲的双眸，他想要早点休息了。  
“完美的约会？嗯？”杰森拉长了声音表达着他的不满。  
迪克不太明白这种不满。  
是的，他们曾经睡过，不止一次，在战斗后的肾上腺素或者是过量饮酒的醉意之后，迪克承认那几次性爱是他体验过最好的几次。在事后，他也询问过杰森是否要把这种关系变得更加固定——他们是兄弟，也是最好的伙伴，成为固定的伴侣能让他们更加安全。  
杰森拒绝了，他愿意偶尔尝尝夜翼的屁股，但是一直只操一个人还是他的大哥？算了吧。  
对此迪克只能耸耸肩，他的弟弟从来都桀骜不驯，他早该预料。  
那么现在杰森的不满又代表着什么？迪克记得就在三天前，他还看到杰森和一个金发碧眼的漂亮姑娘抱在一起耳鬓厮磨。  
“你该知道。”迪克走过去站在杰森的前面，却没去看他，而是直视着窗外，“如果不是你杀了上个供货商，我也不用整晚的应付那个色眯眯的老东西。”  
“所以你不满意我杀了你的小男友？”杰森咬牙切齿的说，迪克闻到了浓烈的酒味，他瞄了瞄一边的阴影里，哦该死，杰森喝完了他的库存。  
“汤米是个好商人，他总会给我很多折扣。”迪克漫不经心的说，他觉得有点热，把手指插进衬衫的领口，扯开了两颗扣子，露出了一小片胸膛。  
“因为你的脸和屁股？”  
“因为我的脸和屁股？”迪克几乎快被气笑了，“你真有趣。”  
“所以爸爸才总是让你去和这个那个供货商谈，因为你总可以利用你的身体达成目的。”  
杰森刻薄的语气让迪克有点受伤，继而感到愤怒。他一脚踩到了沙发上，杰森的两腿之间，弯下身扯着杰森的领子把他拉起来，这家伙该死的重，迪克希望这次之后再没下回。  
“你就是这么想我的？”迪克和杰森几乎是鼻尖对着鼻尖的冲杰森怒吼，他感觉他已经有好几年没这么生气过了，“就算我是又怎么样？你有什么权利质问我？”  
“凭什么？”杰森紧紧的抓住他的腰把他带进怀里，狠狠的吻住他，“你只能和我上床！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续不想写了……  
> 如果日后有心情可能会继续写下去，也可能不会_(:з」∠)_


	53. 【？×dick】黑暗囚禁向短车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无逻辑短车脑洞。

夜翼现在的样子几乎可以说是凄惨的。他坐在那里，双手抬高被铁链束缚在墙上的挂钩上，看起来那个挂钩就是为了把人这么困住而设计的，让人奇怪的是，夜翼为什么没能挣脱那锁链。他的头深深的垂了下去，使人看不到他的面孔。但是可以想象的是，此刻他的脸上充满了痛苦，也许还有精液和血液。他赤裸上身的靠在墙上，半蜷缩着的腿上布满了青紫的手指的形状的瘀痕，而在柔软臀肉和地板接触的阴影里，可以看到一小摊液体正在蔓延。更加引人注意的是，大量的喷溅的血迹遍布在夜翼的全身，就好像给他套上了一件红色的紧身衣，只有一些关键部位的鲜血被人粗鲁的拭去。  
几乎可以想象到那时的场景——一个人，无辜的好心路人，或者良心发现的反派打手，试图解开夜翼手上的束缚，就在他手忙脚乱试图解开夜翼，把铁链弄的叮叮当当的时候，造成这一切的恶棍从背后接近了他们。他抓住那个好心人的头发，把枪抵上他的后脑，然后扣动了扳机。不，也许他抓住那人的头发，抬高他的下颌，用小刀割开他的喉咙，让鲜血喷溅在夜翼的身上。  
不管是那种结局，看着人的脸在面前被打碎成一个大洞，还是伴随着喉咙里最后的咯咯声，脖子里鲜血如泉涌的带走那人最后的生命都不是什么好过的场景。  
凶手会在确定好心人的彻底死亡后把他的尸体丢在一边，转身抬起夜翼的双腿，像之前很多次那样，在夜翼近乎崩溃的绝望里享用着他的身体。


	54. 【jaydick】童话梗三则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三个与童话有点关系的脑洞，也许没那么多的关系，一个和童话没关系的

【jaydick】睡美人  
他得不到他的爱情。  
他从一开始就知道。  
兄弟的关系，年龄差，并不和睦的感情，然后是死亡。  
他以为他的爱会永远跟着杰森一起，伴着墓碑埋葬在心里，亦再不用去回忆他究竟在什么时候陷入这绝望的爱情，总会在夜晚无奈的叹息。  
他不会说，不敢说，于是也没有机会去说了。  
谁知道有人居然能死而复生，一同浴火重生的还有他的爱情。  
可是依旧是无法靠近、若即若离。  
伸出手的被拒绝，期待友善的交谈最后得到的总是针锋相对的互相嘲讽。  
即使随着时间过去，他们开始能够平静交谈，生活、夜晚的事业，以及爱情，他依旧不敢对杰森诉说他真实的感情。  
压抑的爱也会变成最苦的果实。  
不知道从什么时候开始，他开始觉得疲倦，想要更多的睡眠来安抚这无望的人生。  
他日复一日的躺在床上，越来越嗜睡。  
闭眼的时候，清晨的阳光照在他的脸上，再次清醒的时候依旧还是早上，唯有日期过了一天或几天。  
他的睡眠会越来越长，他可以陷入美梦，度过幸福的一生。  
也许某天他再也不会睁开眼睛，就如睡美人一样彻底的睡去。  
只是不会有一个王子前来把他唤醒。  
END

【jaydick】林中的木匠  
孤独的木匠杰森在树林里按照他梦中的形象雕刻了一个英俊的男人，他时常去看那个树中的男人，轻轻的抚摸着它的脸，希望他如果是活着的人就好了。木头因为被他时常抚摸，甚至渐渐现出温润的色泽。  
有一天晚上，大风呼啸，枝桠敲打在木屋的屋顶上，发出砰砰的声音，就像是有人在上边又跑又跳。  
杰森坐在壁炉前，火光映在他的脸上，令他苍白的皮肤沾染上温暖的颜色，他一只手拿着书，另一只手在抚摸着他之前雕刻的一只小鸟，靠背椅边的小茶几上的茶杯上升腾起袅袅白烟，红茶的香味充满了整个空间。  
突然他听到木门那里传来了细微的敲击声，一开始还有些犹豫，后来就越来越大声。  
杰森不知道在这样的天气里还会有谁来拜访他，即使是好天，附近的村民除非必要也不想来见他。他站起身走过去打开门，他足够强壮，不害怕任何的袭击。  
但是门外的场景如同一把箭一般狠狠的刺进他的胸膛。  
他看到他雕刻出来的他的梦中情人，活生生的出现在他的面前。  
“外边真的很冷，”那个男人抖抖索索的露出一个笑，“能让我进去吗？”  
“当然。”杰森紧紧的抓住他，把他拉进了房间。  
END

【jaydick】预言  
布鲁斯以为他至少能保护好他的孩子们。  
但是多年前他没能救下杰森，他只能在废墟里抱起那孩子残破染满鲜血的躯体。  
如今又轮到了他的长子。  
当夜翼从空中坠落的时候，谁也没想到他会摔的那么重，重到彻底失去了生命。  
他躺在那儿，肢体扭曲的浸在血泊中，就像多年前布鲁斯看到的他的父母。  
蝙蝠侠冲过去，呼喊他儿子的名字，慌乱的试图把他抱起来，可是软软的身体让他只敢把手搭在夜翼肩上那两道正在逐渐被鲜血浸染的亮蓝上。  
“滚开！”  
有人冲过来，狠狠的推开了蝙蝠侠，把夜翼拉起来紧紧的抱在怀里。  
布鲁斯看到的是杰森破损头罩裂缝里露出的眼睛里饱含的痛苦和绝望。  
“他为什么不听我的！”红头罩声音破碎的嘶喊，“我早让他不要来！”  
“发生了什么？”布鲁斯强行压下胸口撕裂般的痛，开口询问。  
（未完持续也许没有）

【jaydick】神秘女友  
杰森知道当蝙蝠侠或者布鲁斯需要的时候，他身边总会出现一个艳光四射的大美人，很多人都以为那是他的女朋友，甚至杰森也追问过（当然他不会告诉布鲁斯他第一次春梦对象就是那姑娘），没想到布鲁斯脸色诡异的坚定的否认了女友的猜测。  
杰森一直很奇怪，因为那姑娘表现的对他很熟悉，而且她的长相也似曾相识，他的侦探行为因为他的死中断。秘密直到多年后才揭开——  
杰森和迪克成为情侣后的某天，蝙蝠侠召唤"blue girl"救急，他的电话却是杰森接到的，而那是那姑娘的代号。杰森很疑惑，然后看到迪克接过电话爽快的答应了。  
迪克认识那姑娘？他会帮布鲁斯联系她？他们是什么关系？  
所有的疑问都在迪克大变活人的变成个火辣的妞儿的时候得到解答。  
“操他妈的，你就是布鲁斯的女朋友？！”杰森惊恐的大喊。  
“女朋友？不…”迪克……或者不知道该怎么称呼的杰森男朋友变成的女孩回答，“不过如果你愿意试试，可以等我回来再说。”  
说着她给了杰森一个吻后离开了。  
而杰森还因为嘴唇和胸口感到的那柔软的触感而震惊。  
当他反应过来的时候，他抄起枪冲出门，他得去保护他男/女朋友的贞操。  
大概就是翅有转换性别的超能力。


	55. 【jaydick】由新闻而生的脑洞三则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕脑洞三则

1  
红头罩被逮捕后被带往当地警局，看到警局某位警察后愤怒指责:我把你当大哥，你却想办法抓我！  
11月11日，布鲁德海文警局破获一起涉黑案件，嫌疑人红某在警局当场指证警局一警官系其保护伞。旁听观众罗某告诉记者，红头罩宣称两人是同睡过一张床的熟人，经常深夜约会，还帮格雷森警官打扫过房间卫生，这次过来布鲁德海文也是为了给他过生日。  
“谁知道他会为了年底了要多赚点奖金就把我举报了，”红头罩愤愤不平的说，“我刚从摩托车上下来一堆警察就冲了过来。”  
“同事们正在给我过生日派对，”格雷森警官冲着红头罩怒吼，并且把一根系着蓝色蝴蝶结的红头罩按摩棒丢在了他的脸上，“看看你给我送了什么？还当着那么多人的面塞给我让我多用用！”  
冲突因格雷森警官看到嫌疑人送的生日礼物后殴打嫌疑人造成。  
12日，布鲁德海文警局给格雷森警官放了婚假。据悉，红头罩于当日早些时候越狱。 

2  
一个富二代带着据说从哥谭留学回来的男友去参观蝙蝠家的时候，同去的朋友恰是懂门道的人，会去观察想看红头罩的时候是去红头罩在哥谭的帮派基地，还是去布鲁德海文看夜翼的屁股。  
去红头罩的帮派的话，说明对方根本不了解蝙蝠家，根本没在哥谭留过学，这已经成为这个小圈子的某种心照不宣的默契。  
富二代见状，不动声色的来到红头罩的帮派举起“我爱夜翼的屁股”的大灯牌，用一个小时挨了红头罩一顿打的方式让男朋友不至于陷于尴尬。  
这是我们听说过的最真实的公子哥的绅士一瞬，无限柔情，想写一篇玛丽苏文歌颂他。  
“说实话，你说的绅士的公子哥，指的是那个富二代还是红头罩？”

3  
桶:他欠我钱。  
警察:他怎么欠你钱了？  
桶:他每次到我家吃饭都不给钱，吃了好多顿！  
警察（记录记录）:好的，那他欠了你多少？  
桶:200。  
警察:所以他每次去你那里吃饭不给钱，最后积少成多欠了你钱。  
桶:对。  
警察:所以你把他绑起来？又抽打虐待他，还用……18cm的道具捅进他的肛门？  
桶:没错，他欠债不还，他活该。  
翅:我要补充！他强奸我！他用他最少20cm的大屌插我，我让他动他还不动。  
警察:？？？？  
经过一番批评教育，由于桶在虐待过程中对翅产生了感情，他愿意不计较翅的欠款。  
几天后——  
警察:怎么又是你俩？说说吧，这次又怎么了？  
桶:他把我捆起来！还用鞭子抽我！  
警察:这次换你被捆了？（转头）说说你为什么捆他？  
翅:他欠我钱。  
警察:他怎么欠你钱了？  
翅:他以前每次睡完我都不给钱。  
警察:好吧，好吧，他欠了你多少？  
翅:每次500。  
桶:屁，太多了！  
翅:那就1000。  
桶:你这是坐地起价！  
警察:不要打架！  
只见桶翅两人相互追打着跳窗逃跑了。


	56. 【jaydick】爱杀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 据说当人因为一个事物太可爱的话，会有想要伤害他的冲动。

迪克时常睡的很沉，无忧无虑的像个孩子。

杰森常常会就那么凝视着他甜美的睡颜，思考如果他把手放在迪克的脖子上然后掐紧，迪克能不能够在他杀死他之前及时挣脱。

有时候他以为他的手已经放在了迪克的脖子上，他甚至能感受到那温暖皮肤下蓬勃的生命力。他眼前仿佛出现了迪克的面孔因窒息而变得青紫，手指紧紧的抓住他的手腕想要掰开，指甲镶嵌进他的肌肤，抓下皮肤和血肉，为警察的定罪留下证据。他的身体会痉挛弾动，就像是在被杰森操到高潮时候一样绷紧，最后脖子软软的垂下，进入永恒的睡眠。

当杰森想象着他凝视迪克死去的面孔时，他又会陷入恐慌——他怎么会容忍任何人包括他自己去伤害迪克呢？他是那么的爱着他的蓝鸟。可是他真的害怕他会做出那些可怕的事情，不过他也知道迪克绝不会那么的毫无抵抗的任由杰森杀死他。

杰森的心潮澎湃，思绪因恐惧与对迪克的爱意而变得混乱。

最后他低下头，给了迪克一个亲吻，抱住他的爱人试图进入梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近都没认真写什么，放个段子充下数。


	57. 几个jaydick段子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前写但是忘记放的一些段子。  
> 如果有和之前贴的重复的麻烦告诉我下，谢谢。

【jaydick】同事  
迪克没想到他只是对着新来的年轻同事露出一个笑容，就得到这样的结果。  
他一丝不挂，四肢大张的被绑在床上。  
在这整个过程中，他都是清醒的，任由杰森一点点脱去他的衣服，在这中间少不了的玩弄和揉搓了他身体的各个部位，其中眼睛，嘴唇，乳头和下体是被重点关照的部分。  
如果他知道会遭遇这一切，他绝不会喝下杰森递给他的那杯牛奶。  
当他被脱光后，那双肆意抚摸他的手更加的肆无忌惮，杰森甚至掀开他的阴囊，来回抚摸他娇嫩的会阴，粗糙的手指和急不可耐到有些粗暴的动作让他感到了疼痛。  
他想恳求杰森放过他，他们还不至于到这一步，可是他张开口能发出的只有含混的言语，伴随着大量的唾液溢出口腔。  
“怎么，迫不及待了？”杰森一边将他的一只手捆缚在床头，一边心情愉快的问他，然后低下头舔了舔他的唇角，好像品尝糖果一样的吸吮走他的口水，“别着急，我们有整整两天的时间来慢慢玩。”

【jaydick】帮助  
迪克总是不能理解杰森为什么每一次的性爱都是那么的疯狂，就好像每一次都是最后一次，他再也没有机会拥抱迪克了一样。  
只有杰森知道，这是死亡带给他的不可避免的后遗症。  
可是不管杰森把迪克抱的再怎么紧，他却还是觉得怀里的人随时会消失，心里空荡荡。  
“我该怎么帮你。”迪克痛苦的抱住他，亲吻他，泪水滑落，浸湿他的头发。  
“你帮不了我的，蓝鸟。”杰森闭上眼睛，他那么爱着的人却因为他受伤，而他却无能为力，总是如此，他什么都做不了。  
迪克脸上的表情是那么的难过，杰森坐起来回吻他，然后告诉他:“会好的，会好的。”  
可是他们两个人都知道不会。  
发现迪克出现自残倾向是在某个夜晚。  
超级英雄免不了受伤，所以杰森在之前并没有注意迪克最近一段时间身上越来越多的伤痕，他只以为最近反派越来越疯狂，他的蓝鸟每天回家都已经是凌晨，身上伤痕累累疲倦不堪。杰森也想帮帮他，可是红头罩也有自己的义务，有时候他真想把那些混蛋一个个爆头，省得他们三天两头的冒出来找麻烦。  
直到那天他提前回来，看到夜翼呆呆的坐在屋顶，身体前倾着似乎想要坠落。他手里拿着夜翼镖，好像无意识的在所有能接触到部位时轻时重的滑动。  
轻一些的不会留下任何痕迹，重一些的……  
杰森甚至不敢在这个时候冲上去抓住迪克阻止他，质问他，他害怕当他靠近的那一刻，他的爱人就会义无反顾的跳下去，从他的指尖滑落，摔成一滩血泥。  
就在这个时候，杰森突然意识到，迪克之前一直在试图帮助他，而现在轮到他来帮助迪克了。

【jaydick】支配者  
在地球上，有少数的人拥有灵魂伴侣。或许有人觉得那是浪漫的事，但是对于迪克来说，并不这样。  
他不喜欢灵魂伴侣，也不想成为支配者与被支配者。在打击犯罪的过程中，他见到过许多次灵魂伴侣中支配的一方利用所谓的伴侣契约对他的另一半为所欲为，而被支配者居然就那么任由他那么做，甚至包括了被杀死。  
“这是病态的关系！”年轻人曾经这么和他的养父宣告过，也坚定的这么认为。  
他不想成为被支配者，一辈子只能卑微的听从他人的命令活着，即使他坚定的相信以他的意志力可以抵抗所有无礼的命令。他也更不想成为支配者，完全掌握另一个人的人生会让他觉得不堪重负。  
而随着年龄的增长，令迪克害怕的事情始终未曾发生，他原本以为所谓的灵魂伴侣之类的事情只会出现在他打击罪犯的过程中。  
他完全没想到，在某一天他回到安全屋的时候，一个男人正在等着他。  
知道他英雄和普通人双重身份的人说来并不算少，但眼前的这个人显然不在此列。  
夜翼知道对方是谁——红头罩，最近新出现的一个恶棍，他在哥谭给蝙蝠侠和其他恶棍找了不少麻烦。但是夜翼和他似乎并没有太多恩怨。  
“你是谁？”夜翼做出警戒的姿势看他，对方却对着他发出了得意的笑。  
“跪下。”  
再普通不过的句子，此刻却好像一柄重锤般直接敲在他的灵魂上，令他心神剧震，在他的意识反应过来之前，身体已经遵从了对方的命令。  
当他清醒过来的时候，夜翼震惊于他视线的改变，以及他双膝着地的卑微姿态，然后恐惧迅速的袭上了他的心头。  
他是被支配者，红头罩是他的灵魂伴侣，他可以彻底的支配他的一切！  
夜翼试图反抗，他想站起来，想要把那个人殴打到昏迷，可是他做不到，他越是想要反抗，身体中力量就流失的更多，此刻他双膝发软，四肢无力，只能等待着他灵魂伴侣将会给予他的一切。  
“我找到了你，”红头罩满意于他所看到的一切，他走过来伸出手抚摸着夜翼的下唇，然后将指尖塞入他的口中，“也将彻底拥有你。”  
“做……做梦……”夜翼无力的用舌头想要顶出那撬开他齿关，挑弄他唇舌的手指，换来的却是更恶劣的深入和按压，几乎让他为此呕吐。  
“不，你会乖乖的顺从我，让我满意。”红头罩扯住他的头发强迫他仰起头，“现在，我就要好好的享用你。”

【jaydick】享受  
红头罩把夜翼抓了起来，给他体内灌满有催情效果的润滑剂，在他屁股里塞上按摩棒，强迫他穿上夜翼制服。  
迪克痛苦的扭动身体，哭的满脸泪痕，可是却被杰森抓住腰摁在墙上，告诉他不可以这样，他要带着这样的他出去夜巡，然后一只手慢慢的把背后的拉链慢慢拉上去。  
他把夜翼制服的拉链做了手脚，让他不能自己打开，只能就这么被灌满，塞了玩具的出现在其他人面前。  
“别这么对我。”迪克低声的恳求，口中满溢的唾液让他的声音有些含混不清。  
“我给过你别的选择，”杰森咬住迪克的下唇，轻轻拉扯，“是你自己选择了这条路。”  
“我期待老蝙蝠看到你这幅淫荡样子时候的表情。”  
“不不不。”夜翼想要抓住什么，以阻止自己被带离安全屋。  
“如果你想再吃一次电击，我也不会在乎。”红头罩笑了起来，然后他满意的看着夜翼松开手，颤巍巍的站直了身体，深深的呼吸了几次，才鼓起所有勇气的向外走去。  
今晚的夜翼大失水准，他摇摇晃晃的在屋顶间来回，踉踉跄跄的走着。他眼眸湿润，脸颊泛红，口中吐出沙哑的喘息，腰肢在不停的颤抖。  
他病了吗？还是有了其他的遭遇？  
没人敢关心他，所有转向他的目光都接到了威胁的子弹。  
这是红头罩的被保护者，所有人都知道，除了夜翼。  
红头罩一直在等待着，等待着夜翼屈服的那一刻。  
他终于看到那道深夜中的蓝倒下，蜷缩在屋顶，颤抖的哭泣出声。  
“求求你，求求你……”他低声的呻吟着，也不知道他恳求的到底是谁。  
夜翼手指在下体狂乱的抚摸着，可是前边的护杯让他所有的触摸都是隔靴搔痒，他只能把攻击的重点转向后边。弹性的布料限制了他手指的可以进入的深度，即使那样他也可以感受到逐渐扩散的濡湿。  
他可以把他按在床上或者其他什么地方，插入他，强奸他，把他艹到哭泣或者高潮，但是再没有哪一刻，比他看到此时的情景更让他满足——夜翼蜷缩成一团，卑微的渴求着他的爱抚和插入，当他得不到满足，这个在男女关系上明明有着丰富经验的男人，此刻却只能依靠胡乱的抚摸来得到少许的慰藉，但最终只有他，杰森·陶德才能给他最后的满足。  
听到身前脚步落地的声音，夜翼抬起头，露出他迷蒙的双眼和泛红的双颊。  
“啊……唔……”他已经无法吐出完整的言语，情欲几乎摧毁了他所有的理智。  
夜翼跪在地上，猫一样的拉长了他柔韧的身体，他伸出手抱住红头罩的腿，将脸靠在他的大腿上。  
“你想要吗？自己动手吧。”红头罩说。  
夜翼只能低声啜泣的拉开他的裤子，把他的阴茎含在嘴里。他将杰森吞的是那么深，就好像要把杰森整个都吃进身体。  
“好了。”杰森抓住他的头发将他的脸推开，用手指摩挲他湿润的嘴唇，“我会满足你。”红头罩从不残忍。  
夜翼顺从的翻过身，跪在地上，像之前很多次他被要求的那样，他甚至刻意的翘起了他那好看的屁股，完全不顾这是随时可能被看到的屋顶。  
被看到又怎样，红头罩并不在乎，他甚至会很高兴向全世界宣告夜翼真正的归属。  
“也许我们下次可以玩点别的。”红头罩的手指在拉链的痕迹上来回滑动，似乎并不急于打开享用这具完全为他展开的肉体，只有坚硬的抵在夜翼腿根处的阴茎才能说明他的急不可待。  
“好的，好的，请给我，请艹我。”夜翼声音高亢的渴求着，然后他终于感到背部的束缚被松开，凉风吹拂在他逐渐裸露的肌肤上，并在最后被拉到可以完全暴露被塞满的后穴那里。  
“也许我该考虑直接插进去。”红头罩说，他的手指没入夜翼炽热的身体，之前被推的更深的按摩棒在他手指尖滑动。  
“会……会破的……”夜翼颤抖的说，可是他挺起屁股的姿态却似乎在渴求就被那么对待。  
“还是对你温柔一点吧。”杰森说着将按摩棒缓缓抽出，不过之前的想法依旧留存脑海，也许什么时候他会真的实践出来。  
人类真实的体温，取代了无机制的造物，夜翼满足的尖叫起来，他努力的缩紧身体，不舍红头罩的退出。  
“不要着急，会满足你的。”红头罩说着将自己插的更深，又缓缓退出。  
夜翼急促的喘息着，整个身体都因为欲望而沸腾。他伸出手想抓住什么，满足他的人却在他的身后，他只能反手在空中胡乱的摸索，只有一只手支撑的上半身在激烈的撞击中摇晃着跌倒，他的脸即将吻上屋顶那冰冷的地面。  
红头罩在他倒下之前抱住了他，他用力的顶他，换来夜翼的惊喘，然后俯下身抱住他的胸将他上拉。  
他要转换他们的姿势。  
随着身体被抬起，体重逐渐令夜翼把红头罩吞入的更深，直到他彻底坐在了红头罩的大腿上进的更深。  
夜翼的身体颤抖着，他还需要更多的时间来适应，但他的支配者却毫无耐心的开始耸动起腰身，急不可耐的开始操起他来。  
他被进的更深了，每一次抽插时滑过前列腺的顶撞也更加有力了，他的体重成了他被插入的更深更用力的帮凶，他不想说这是出自他本人的意志。  
可是他的嘴在呻吟着渴求更多，他的腰肢在扭动着希望能被插的更用力，他的双腿在配合着红头罩的每一次抽插想被进入的更深。  
他的身体被驯服了。  
当红头罩用力的咬住他的后颈，深深的射入他的身体，夜翼也喘息着射了出来，他转过身想要渴求一个吻，红头罩却举起他的身体从他的体内抽了出来，满含讥诮的看着他腿间被操的是那么的湿，被射进体内的精液就那么无法被含住的流了出来。  
“你真淫荡。”红头罩在他耳边喃喃的称赞着，手指贪婪的在他的胸腹间滑动，“接下来，你可以选择离开，或者我们换个地方继续。”  
夜翼转过身，投入红头罩的怀抱，他饥渴的索求着亲吻，用行动代替了回答。  
“很好，很好。”红头罩愉快的低语，他把缠在他身上的夜翼抱了起来，他们还有很长的、很多个夜晚来享受。


	58. alldick的几个短段子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然发现以前写过但是显然忘记贴的all翅的短段子。如果和以前发的有重复的麻烦告知下。

【alldick】蜂巢与狼群  
蝙蝠家×翅的abo设定

迪克是个o，他知道布鲁斯是a，也知道杰森是a。当他临近成年第一次发情时，布鲁斯没试图和他做爱，即使他对布鲁斯发出过邀请。迪克曾以为他们会是最好的一对，直到布鲁斯在他的发情期拒绝他。  
迪克原本以为他的家族会是狼群式而非蜂巢式的构造，即使他是家族里唯一的o，他仍相信弟弟们会找到属于自己的恋人，使家族变得更大。  
在杰森回来之后他们相爱，他以为他们可以共度一生。  
是的，在杰森操着他，然后提姆和达米安应邀推门而入的时候他也可以确定。  
阴茎一根又一根的插入体内，成结，射精，他的身体记住了他的雄蜂们的味道，自动调整着身体模式，从狼群对伴侣的坚贞，成为了蜂后享受更多爱情的放荡。  
最后他光着身体，淌着精液的敲响了布鲁斯的房门。  
孩子们选好了他们想要的家族模式，作为父亲的他自然也该配合。

“我们不能以蜂巢的形式组成家庭。”布鲁斯拒绝了他。  
“为什么？我爱你，我们在一起，我们仍是狼群。”  
“迪克，你要知道，”布鲁斯重重地叹了口气，“杰森也是a，我们不能给他做出坏的榜样，我们不能让他以为我们的家族是蜂巢。”  
迪克伤心透了，但也仅此而已。布鲁斯是个那么好的人，不管是谁碰到他都会爱上他，但他不会选择任何一个人，迪克早该知道。

【alldick】反抗  
他不敢反抗，只能任由他的弟弟们对他为所欲为，做尽所有他们想对他做的事情。  
迪克还记得他上次挥拳把杰森从床上打下来之后他所遭遇的一切。男人微笑着从地板上慢慢站起，用大拇指擦掉唇角的血迹。在他惊恐的目光里扯住他的脚踝把他拉进怀里，不顾他无力的踢打把他绑在了床上。  
接着他叫来了他的另外两个弟弟。  
在杰森说出他的提议之后，提姆沉默不语，却干脆利落的脱掉了衣服。而达米安也一边发出咂舌声一边爬上了床。  
他在之后被彻底的玩弄了，他的弟弟们在他的身上发泄欲望，用各种方法，在他的身体里塞进各种东西，他们甚至两个一起来，把他彻底的灌满了。  
迪克不想去回忆那次之后他在床上究竟躺了多久，他的整个下半身都好像不存在了一样，他甚至以为他要瘫痪在床，至少那段时间里男人们在艹他的时候都是小心翼翼的。当然他的恢复速度也因此变得更慢。  
从那之后他知道了什么是听话，不想受伤的话就乖乖顺从最好。他不想再被捆起来，也不想再被那么对待。  
弟弟们因此对他温柔了许多，大多数时候都会让他一起感受快乐。  
他知道他不能这样，他必须想办法，想办法摆脱这样的困境。  
他需要时间，也需要机会。  
他不会放弃。

【钟桶翅】  
超级英雄们大部分会选择内部解决，这是最方便安全的做法。  
但是和一个超级反派，而且还是一个男性恋爱呢？  
“不行。”  
看吧，就要迎接蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光了。  
如果其中再加上自己的非血亲兄弟来个三人行……  
“你疯了吗迪克？”沃利尖叫。  
连你的朋友都不会理解你。  
可是他并不是自愿去吃下两个男人的大鸡巴的。迪克至今也没搞明白事情到底是怎么发展到这样的情况的，他明明有那么多的漂亮姑娘可以选择，为什么就非要投入两个男人的怀抱？

【alldick】击垮  
他的四肢被锁着，只能一动不动，眼神呆滞的凝视着灰黑潮湿的水泥墙面。他浑身上下都是被殴打过的疼痛，而更难忍受的是腿间被反复侵犯后带来的烧灼感。他的屁股周围是湿的，应该是之前被灌入体内的精液流了出来，他们连为他清理都不肯，就让他在污秽中这么泡着。  
如果继续放任下去，他很快就会得褥疮，并迅速恶化。他的屁股上会烂出两个大洞，直到骨头都露出来。  
但谁会在乎。  
迪克痛苦的闭上眼，口中的血腥味弥散不去，他没法确定那是之前脸上反复挨得巴掌和拳头让他咬破脸颊受了伤，还是因为反抗被踢打胸腹造成内脏的伤害。  
但是比血腥更加明显的，是那一道道反复出现在他脑海，甚至开始变成幻听的话语。  
“好好反省你犯的错。”  
他犯错吗？  
最初的时候他还能确定他是无辜的，他没有做错过任何事。随着时间的过去，那些人在他身上施加的惩罚的增多，他开始渐渐无法确认这一点，他开始动摇，又迅速用蝙蝠侠教导的方法让自己鉴定。可慢慢的，这个方法的效果则越来越差了。  
他开始觉得自己是一个罪人。也许他确实需要赎罪。  
按照那些人教导的方法，跪下来，张开嘴和腿，贡献自己的肉体来消除他所犯下的罪孽。  
这是一段很漫长的时间。  
但最终击垮他的，是“为什么会没人来救你呢？”这个被反复询问的问题。

【alldick】情人们  
迪克总是习惯对人露出迷人的微笑，引得无数女孩或者男人为他神魂颠倒。  
但是他的男性情人们却不喜欢他这么做，所以每次他们都会用身体让他记住他属于谁。  
迪克最初还会为此哀求，拼命道歉以求他的情人们不要残忍的对待他。可是下次他还是改不了的出门摇着他的翘屁股勾引人，又在回到家后被艹的后穴红肿，肚子里被灌满精液。  
渐渐的，这竟变成一种情趣，迪克会对人微笑，然后屁股抽搐着期待着男人们一次又一次的插入。


	59. 几个jaydick段子2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是如有重复请告知。

【jaydick】失恋  
迪克又一次的失恋了。  
杰森知道。  
看看他那憔悴的表情和令人心碎的小眼神就可以知道，不过即使这也无法遮掩迪克的美貌。  
他的大哥总是在恋爱与失恋中徘徊，这是杰森被布鲁斯收养后没多久就知道的。  
他总会和某个男人和女人陷入恋情，那时候的他光彩照人，连走路都带着喜悦的味道。之后他们因为这样那样的原因分手，他会或短或长的陷入悲痛与抑郁，伤心欲绝到令人心痛。然而他最终会从那段失败的恋情中走出来，再一次的和能让他心动的人相遇。  
他们——迪克的朋友们和家人们对此都太熟悉了，他们有时候会给他安慰，但更多的是交给他自己，因为所有人都知道，迪克足够的坚强乐观，他总能走出来。  
只是最近一段时间，迪克恋爱分手的频率似乎有些太快了，杰森甚至来不及看到他的喜悦，就发现他又一次的陷入低潮，好像有什么不可预知的力量在拖着迪克向下，让他来不及从上一段破碎的感情中走出来，就又走进另一段破碎的感情中去。  
迪克在受到伤害。  
杰森很清楚的意识到了这一点。  
他开始变得绝望，疑惑他是不是永远都不可能被爱，他开始质疑是不是因为他做的不够好才会一次又一次的被人抛弃。  
不能再这么下去了。  
看着他的兄长逐渐消沉，杰森知道他必须开始行动了。  
“嗨，杰，好久不见了。”迪克冲着从窗户跳进来的红头罩懒懒的打了个招呼，就又靠回沙发上开始喝着手里的啤酒。  
杰森摘下头罩打量了一下屋子，看看桌子上和沙发周围到处乱丢的啤酒罐，低声的咒骂着。这该死的迪基鸟还真的有点失控了，他喝的可不少，该感谢老爹的教导和他一直的坚持，否则杰森恐怕得一个个翻遍布鲁德海文的酒吧，然后把他从什么居心叵测的人手里夺过来才行。  
他走过去在迪克身边坐下，沙发向下陷了些，让他紧挨着的迪克稍微倾斜着靠到了他的身上。  
“要一起喝吗，小翅膀？”迪克微醺的问，脸上露出了大大的笑容， “真的谢谢你，我还以为没人肯和我在一起。”  
“不。”杰森低声说，他伸出手夺走迪克手中的罐子，把它一口喝干又捏成一团，“我想和你一起……”  
“什么？”迪克困惑的睁大眼，不知道是为了被夺走的酒，还是因为杰森的话。  
“我想当你男朋友。”杰森鼓起勇气大声说，“让我照顾你。”做的不错，小子。  
“可是我并不好。”迪克低下头轻声咕哝着。  
“你很好。”杰森轻轻扯过他的手，轻吻他的指尖，“我一直看着你，一直爱着你，你是最美好的存在，没人能够替代。”  
迪克抬起眼，震惊又喜悦的看着他，他没想到杰森会这样的爱他。  
当杰森亲吻他的双唇时，他并没有拒绝。  
或许当太阳再次升起，迪克的酒意彻底退去，他会冷静思考这段感情，再决定要不要接受。  
但在这一刻，他的心脏因为杰森的爱而嘣咚作响。

【jaydick】尖叫  
杰森听到了尖叫声。  
他不确定那是其他什么人的，或者是他自己的。  
因为那声音似乎离他很远，又似乎就贴在他耳边，可是他听不出来，他的头好像被包裹在什么中一样，既看不清，也听不清。  
尖叫似乎隔着水面传过来，他只能听到水流隆隆流过耳膜的声音。  
他的身体也是，仿佛被隔开到了另一个世界，他用力的抓、捏、刺、撞，都没有任何的真实感。  
这让杰森陷入疯狂。  
他不知道他做了什么，或者毁坏了什么，他只想放纵自己，去摧毁一切，去挣脱那包在他身上，让他无力挣脱的那层裹尸布。  
杰森不知道他是什么时候清醒的，他感到了疲倦与放松，他得到了很好的发泄。  
以至于当他感到身边的高热的时候，一切都太晚了。  
他转过头，看到了一个浑身青紫，下半身涂满了鲜血和精液，赤裸的蜷缩在他身边因为高热而发抖的迪基鸟。

【jaydick】好女孩  
迪克中了魔法变成了一个女孩子，漂亮的女孩子。  
幸运的是魔法过一段时间就会解除，不幸的是时间里，他都会是个女孩子。  
迪克表示没关系，女装什么的又不是没有穿过，不就是做一段时间女孩子嘛，他应付的来。  
出于维护长子自尊的目的，蝙蝠侠没把这事告诉任何人。  
然后有一天，突然有一个需要潜入的任务，只有女孩子才能进入，其他姑娘们都没时间，于是迪克自告奋勇要求前往。  
蝙蝠侠同意了，还给他提供了漂亮的礼服。然后漂漂亮亮的蕾切尔小姐就成为了舞会中最引人注目的对象。  
“我可以邀请你跳舞吗？”就在迪克想方设法想要脱离人群好完成任务的时候，一道男声在他身后响起，他转过头，看到了他的弟弟。  
“当然。”迪克毫不犹豫的回答道，然后拉着杰森步入舞池，并带着他向目的地前进。  
谁知迪克听到源源不绝的赞美话语从他弟弟口中吐出，包括但不限于称赞他的美貌和仪态等等。直到这个时候，迪克才意识到，杰森并没有认出他。  
这就很尴尬了。  
变成女人被弟弟认出来是一回事，需要亲口承认这个事实就是另一回事了。  
所以他沉默不语的看着弟弟一副对他一见钟情，陷入爱河的样子，和他平时面对夜翼的时候总是针锋相对的模样完全不同。  
理智催促迪克赶快告诉杰森真相，良心却不允许他这么做，他不能这么简单的就伤了情窦初开的弟弟的心。  
迪克痛定思痛，他不能直接拒绝杰森，但他可以用实际行动来让杰森意识到他所爱非人。于是他带着杰森一路直奔目标，然后尽力模仿猫女的姿态把东西偷了出来。  
一边看着的杰森一脸痴迷的为他的行为鼓掌叫好。  
迪克在这时心生警惕，这样的杰森绝对不对劲。于是他把显然已经为他意乱情迷的杰森骗到车上，一拳打晕了他。  
杰森被迪克一路拖进了蝙蝠洞。  
经过检查……  
哈哈，误中魔法的悲惨兄弟。  
最后杰森被迪克拖回了家。  
“你是谁？对我做了什么？”  
再度醒来的杰森已经恢复了清醒，但他看着迪克尖叫的却像个要被强的小姑娘。  
“你怎么会在迪克家？你对他做了什么？”  
连续而来的第二问却让迪克有点懵了。杰森怎么知道这是他家。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“地上丢着的内裤的位置和我三天前来的时候一模一样。”  
啊哦，好吧，现在的问题是，为什么红头罩要在夜翼不知道的时候偷偷翻进他的屋子，还知道他内裤的位置。  
“作为房子的主人，我在这里很正常。”迪克慢吞吞的回答。  
“什么？”杰森露出不可置信的表情，然而显而易见的变得沮丧，“我……我还没对他告白，怎么，他怎么就要结婚了？”  
迪克的表情变得复杂，他得好好思考一下该怎么面对突如其来的告白。不过不该是现在。  
他伸出手抚摸着杰森的头发，然后轻声哄他。  
“睡吧，没关系，一觉醒来就好了。”  
杰森迷迷糊糊的看着他，乖乖的 躺下再一次睡着了。  
清晨的阳光照在脸上，杰森猛地坐了起来，天啊，他居然做了那么可怕的一个噩梦，他梦到迪克要和一个姑娘结婚了，要和一个在舞会上把他迷的神魂颠倒的姑娘结婚了。  
等他稍微冷静下来一点环视四周，发现他在迪克的屋子里，比三天前他来的时候稍微干净了一点。  
“你起来了？”那个杰森梦里出现的姑娘从门那边探头出来问他。  
那不是梦？  
那不是梦！！  
杰森看着姑娘的脸，心砰咚砰咚的猛烈跳动起来。  
“迪基鸟？”他怎么能认错呢，这么漂亮的脸，只有他的蓝鸟才能拥有。  
然后底下就是杰森内心崩溃:艹，被动告白了怎么破？  
翅内心纠结:弟弟居然对我告白了我要不要接受。  
最后经过一番纠缠俩人终于决定在一起了。  
然后翅穿上裙子决定来个约会的时候，魔法解除了。  
杰森看着穿女装的大哥开始呼吸急促。  
桶:对不起我忍不住了。  
啪啪啪，啪啪啪。

【jaydick】两桶一翅脑洞  
刚成为夜翼不久的迪克被穿越而来的阿卡姆骑士抓住，被囚禁，被侵犯，被调教。有一天阿卡姆骑士突然对他说，你实在是太淫荡了，所以我要让你去当妓女。  
翅又害怕又羞耻，他不想他的身体被那么利用，可是还是没法反抗的双手被捆缚住双手，蒙着眼睛，屁股里塞了药的被带进了某个房间。  
他被阿卡姆骑士引导着骑到了另一个人的身上，陌生的阴茎令他呻吟出声。药物让他忍不住的扭动着腰，上下移动着臀。阿卡姆骑士还刻意的羞辱似的问他感觉如何？甚至强迫他说出被插进去的那一根怎么样。  
翅喘息着说根阴茎很年轻但很强壮，还被强迫着很喜欢这根，并会在未来渴求更多。  
最后在翅的努力下，两个人都达到了高潮。阿卡姆骑士扯下他的眼罩，翅看到他正骑在他在这个世界的年轻的弟弟的身上。  
他还来不及说些什么，阿卡姆骑士就把药性未解的他从罗宾桶的身上扯下来，然后让他趴在罗宾桶的身上就那么从身后艹了他。

【jaydick】真香预警  
杰森穿越到了一个红头罩和夜翼都只是漫画人物的平行世界，在那里他和迪克是甜蜜的一对，热爱cos夜翼和红头罩，而他还有幸参观到了他们俩的小电影。  
当他穿越回去的时候才发现他把手机拿错了。  
更不幸的是，他回去的地方正在进行反派激斗，对峙阶段，他的手机铃声响了，身边的反派都看到了他的屏保——一个正在和夜翼激吻的红头罩。  
看到的反派:你还说你不是蝙蝠家的人！看看这是什么？你在和夜翼亲嘴儿？！！  
于是没过多久，全哥谭都知道红头罩和夜翼是一对了。  
同样听说的蝙蝠侠:听说你和夜翼在一起了？  
红头罩:！！！！noooooooooooooooo！！！！！！！  
然后杰森在百口莫辩的情况下费劲口舌的解释着一切。  
老爹:我会调查的。  
在和老爹谈谈过后，杰森心力交瘁的回到安全屋，在那里他看到了一个等着和他谈谈的大蓝鸟……  
翅:杰森，我知道我得屁股是很多人的目标，但我没想到连你也……有需要的话我们可以诚恳的谈一谈。  
桶:我不是，我没有……  
（真香预警……）  
（嘴上说着不要，身体还是很诚实嘛……）

【jaydick】灵魂伴侣  
某天早上起来，迪克突然发现自己的屁股上被盖了红蝙蝠的印子，他洗了半天也没洗掉，气的半死，跳起来就去找杰森，他觉得这肯定是杰森搞的鬼，在大哥屁股上印个标记什么的。  
杰森委屈:我不是，我没有！  
两个人为了找到凶手而连手，因为那个人可能已经知道了他们的秘密身份。  
调戏（×）了将近整个哥谭的反派之后，芭芭拉才好心的提醒了下他们，你们不考虑下这是灵魂伴侣的印记？  
两个人都震惊莫名，怎么可能，他们都认识那么多年了，怎么可能会突然成为灵魂伴侣？但他们又确实在杰森的哔处找到了翅的标记。  
之前一直没意识到他们居然可能是弯的俩人莫名的尴尬起来。  
一个说，我们就当没这事发生，灵魂伴侣不一定在一起，我见过balabala对都这样。  
一个一言不发转身就走。  
他们在之后很长一段时间里都没再见面，彼此都有要打击的罪犯，要执行的任务。然而在少有的空闲时分，他们却会觉得他们的生活确实缺了一块。  
于是某天翅过去找桶确认，并在最后对他伸出手。  
总要有开始，才知道要不要结束。

【jaydick】一次旅行  
或者翅去超市买麦片的时候抽到了大奖，一趟双人旅行，翅找了一圈人，结果大家纷纷没空，这时候桶回来了，翅一邀请，本来就打算找机会表白的桶立刻答应了。  
于是俩人踏上旅程，来到一座看上去有点恐怖的古堡。  
因为老板说这是新开的灵异体验旅馆，所以俩人并没有怀疑。  
和他们同旅馆的还有七八十来个人，基本上不是因为中奖就是因为找刺激前来。桶和翅看周围风景不错，于是决定出去转转，然后在古堡周围发现了一片墓地还有废弃小屋，死掉的小动物之类。翅还感叹这灵异体验旅馆为了游客体验做的好用心。  
然后第一夜就出事了，有人在房间里失踪，只留下几块残肢和大量的血迹。  
旅客们聚集起来，有人害怕的瑟瑟发抖，有人表示要赶快报警，可是手机没信号，电话也打不通了。也有人怀疑是不是旅店的人搞的鬼，就是为了吓唬人什么的。  
一些人决定先离开再说，却发现所有的车子都发动不起来了。  
翅和桶去房间探查后发现，房间里的残肢和鲜血都是假的。  
但是似乎还是有什么不对的地方。  
这时候旅客们有几个年轻力壮的小伙子决定穿过树林去求助，因为古堡离镇子其实并不太远。  
他们离开后不久，就又有事情发生。单独去厕所的女性被杀了，脑袋被砍掉，喷溅的鲜血染红了镜子，掉落的头颅上有着困惑的表情。  
这一次的死亡是真实的。  
旅馆老板当场吓得大哭，说一开始确实是他们为了吓人搞出来的，旅客中有几个也是工作人员假扮的，在之后会装作死去或者诡异的样子。但是死去这位却是货真价实的客人。  
于是桶翅开始试图找寻真相。  
所以最后就是有反派杀人为祭想要召唤恶魔，被桶翅机智并及时的发现了，噼里啪啦一通打干掉了反派。  
离开之后桶总觉得忘了什么，回到家之后才想起来，他忘记了表白。  
算了，他想，就这么继续维持之前的关系吧。  
这个时候翅从窗户里钻了出来，说我觉得这样的夜晚你大概不想一个人度过。

【jayduck】追求者  
因为要进行进为期半年的培训，迪克被从布鲁德海文到了芝加哥。  
和之前的那次不同，这次迪克很顺利的找到了房子——顶层、宽敞，且足够隐秘。即使迪克没打算在这里继续扮演夜翼，他也还是忍不住的找更方便的房子。  
他很快进入了单纯快乐的学习生活，有时候迪克甚至觉得他又回到了他的大学生涯。  
烦恼却很快来临。是迪克晨跑时认识的男人。  
一开始迪克被对方看上去友善的外表所迷惑，可是很快他就发现自己似乎成了对方的狩猎对象，鲜花和追求接踵而至，即使迪克明确的拒绝了他还告诉对方他已经有了男朋友，对方依旧不肯放弃的死缠烂打。迪克甚至发现对方试图灌醉他，之后对方要做的事情几乎不用想也能猜到。  
这让迪克觉得困扰，也许他该把那家伙拖到小巷里狠狠的揍上一顿。  
就在这个时候，传来了敲门声，男人又捧着一大束玫瑰来了。  
迪克想要装作不在家的样子，有一个人越过他打开了门。  
“亲爱的迪克，我……”男人的情话卡在了喉咙里。  
“想要追我的男朋友，你是不是得问问我的意思。”杰森挑起眉，不怀好意的看着对方。  
“哦……抱歉……我，我这就离开……”男人几乎可以说是落荒而逃。  
“你看，我就说这么解决更方便快捷。”杰森转过身看着迪克微笑。  
“我刚想狠狠的揍他一顿，”迪克扑进杰森的怀里，给他一个吻，“然后你就来了。”  
“看样子你还是离不开我。”杰森把迪克抱起来，任由男友的双腿环上他的腰。  
“当然，当然。”迪克在亲吻的间隙喃喃的说，“我爱你。”  
杰森抱住他走向卧室。


	60. 【jaydick】几个jaydick段子3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是几个jaydick段子

【jaydick】没有噩梦  
有一段时间，杰森常常会在半夜惊醒，他躺在床上，心如擂鼓，胸膛仿佛破碎，里边空空荡荡的丢失了什么重要的东西。  
他会就那么躺在床上一动不动的呆个半天，让心跳逐渐平息，任由夜风将被冷汗打湿的衣服吹得发冷。  
有什么东西攫取了他的温度，身体以及灵魂上的，让他觉得不管怎么做都没法暖和起来。  
这也许是噩梦的关系，他总是尝试回忆那个梦，却从没想起来过，只能记得破碎的记忆碎片中飞溅的鲜红和坠落的蓝。  
杰森知道那在暗示着什么——夜翼，他的好大哥，蝙蝠侠的黄金男孩。  
迪克不该进到他的噩梦里来，杰森清楚的知道那只蓝鸟还自由的翱翔在布鲁德海文的夜空。  
所有一切的受伤和分离都只是过去，一切都过去了。  
除了在杰森的梦里。  
后来他已经可以猜到他究竟梦到了什么，他在一次次的重复那一切，他本不该看到的场面，迪克受伤倒下，鲜血缓慢的在地面溢开。  
他死了，他死了，他死了。  
他像一样的死了，却不会再复活。  
不是这一次，也总会有下一次。  
有谁在耳边诅咒似的低语。  
杰森又一次的从噩梦中惊醒，他躺着，像过去一样等着自己平复过去，度过这段最艰难的时间。  
“杰森？”  
一边的迪克迷迷糊糊的半睁开眼，凑过去贴到他的身侧，可以看出他很努力的想要询问杰森究竟发生了什么，却又因为太困而又一次沉沉睡去。  
杰森伸出手把恋人揽进怀里。  
后半夜他没能再入睡，只能直直的看着黑暗中的天花板，耳边传来迪克细微的呼吸声让他觉得安心。他已经很久没再做这样的噩梦了，自从和迪克在一起之后他的情况慢慢好转，甚至连总是会在突然惊醒然后摸一摸身边确认迪克的存在这样的行为也开始变少了。  
总会好起来的。  
杰森想，远处的天际透出些微的晨光来，他转头看了一眼，低下头深深的呼吸着迪克身上传来的香喷喷的味道，他的嘴角露出一丝隐秘的微笑，这个味道是他选的。  
终于又一次的感到了疲惫，杰森轻轻打了个哈欠，又更紧的抱住了迪克后，才任由自己划入梦境。  
这一次，他不会再做噩梦了。

【jaydick】别离  
迪克听到了尖叫声。  
他知道那是他自己的声音。  
他也知道他又做了噩梦。  
他好像又一次回到了那段时间，他被赤身裸体的锁在地上，身上遍布着被利用过的痕迹，眼睁睁的看着其他人在他面前被杀。  
那些无辜人惊恐的瞪大眼，尖叫着，挣扎着，接着一个个的被残忍的杀死，只为了取悦那些占领了地球的恶棍。  
被囚禁的夜翼却什么都做不到，在拼命的攻击最后还是被按在地上，最后无力的企图用哭泣来恳求一丝怜悯，也还是无法如愿，他所做的一切，不管是反抗还是顺从，都无法换来那些无辜人的性命。  
而更难让迪克接受的是，做出这一切的会是他的弟弟，他的爱人——红头罩。  
杰森，这个本该熟悉的名字在那段岁月被逐渐抹去，只有在一次次的折磨和命令中重复的记得他能呼唤的只有“主人”这个称呼。在时间过去这么久之后，当迪克每次试图从唇间吐出这个名字的时候，还是好像被什么锁住喉咙般的艰难，似乎从未认识过叫这个人的名字般的陌生。  
到底发生了什么？是什么让杰森最终做出了跟随那些恶魔的决定？  
谁都没有答案，也许蝙蝠侠知道什么，但他什么都不会说。  
在那些入侵者被赶出地球之后，红头罩就再也没有出现过。  
也许杰森当初那么做只是在卧底。  
怀着这样微小的期待，迪克去询问过布鲁斯，得到的只有对方失望与遗憾的叹息。  
杰森不是那种人，杰森不会那么做。  
即使布鲁斯似乎给出了答案，即使迪克曾被那样的伤害，他还是那样的相信着。  
也许如果不这么相信，最后迪克会忍不住崩溃，他竟然会爱上那样一个人？  
黑夜笼罩着一切，迪克已经彻底的清醒了，他已经想不起噩梦中的一切，但他知道总离不了那段可怕的时光，反反复复的在他的梦中重复。  
他不想睁开眼，也不想动，就只想这么呆着，什么也不想，什么也不做。  
窗户被人轻轻的推开，迪克被单下的手握紧了，他一动不动的等待着。  
那个人在床边坐下，轻轻的抚摸着迪克的黑发，悄悄的叹息着。他坐了很久，迪克一动不动好像真的睡着了。  
只有在那人最后低下头给了他轻轻的一吻，继而转身离开之后，迪克才听着窗口又一次传来的响声，让泪水从紧闭的眼睑下溢出，渐渐染湿了鬓角处的黑发。

【jaydick】错误  
迪克发出了细微的恳求声，这让他看起来有点可怜，湿润的双眼失去了往日所有锐利的看着他，渴求着他。  
如果是其他的什么人，或许会就这么直接扑上去了，但杰森不是其他人，他只是冷漠的把迪克甩回床上，又把被子丢到他身上遮住他赤裸的身体，并在迪克试图再一次扑上来的时候用手铐把他拷在了床上。  
“你这是自作自受，迪基鸟。”杰森喃喃自语着想要离开。  
床上的迪克却爆发出了悲鸣:“杰森……杰森……求求你，我不想去找别人。”  
“哦，”杰森转过身，“你这倒是提醒了我。”他又一次走回床边，在迪克拼命抬起身想要吻他的时候狠狠的给了他一拳，保证他能昏迷到天亮。  
想必到了那个时候，迪克应该会彻底清醒，知道他不该错误的去找一个男人去填满他的欲望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是2019过去了，今年的这个脑洞合集就暂时结束吧。等到2020年会开新的。


End file.
